Don't Put All Of Your Eggs In One Basket
by ILoVeWicked
Summary: Legally Blonde. Elle and Emmett decide that it's time for them to start a family. But things don't turn out like anyone plans for them to. Based off of the movie Baby Mama. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Hope everyone's summer has been going great so far! I know mine has! As far as the story goes, this was just a wacky idea I thought of after my friends and I saw Baby Mama (which was hilarious and I highly recommend!) and I decided I should write a fic about it! The first few chapters are kind of slow, but I promise things will get better as the story progresses. Each chapter is told in the first person point of veiw from your favorite Legally Blonde characters. I really hope you guys review and let me know what you think of this beginning, because reviews are like candy for me! Thanks a bunch!**

**-ILoVeWicked**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde The Musical or Baby Mama.**

**Elle**

I smiled in satisfactory as I placed my framed diploma from when I graduated Harvard Law School up on the wall. Right above the fireplace, where everyone could see it. I had it framed, of course, since I was valedictorian. It was hard for me to believe that the Harvard years were almost a blur now. Only distinct memories, and distinct people, really stood out to me. Everything seemed to go so fast.

"We did it!" I cheered happily as my husband, Emmett walked through the door. I was truly lucky, being married to a man like him. Emmett was everything any woman would want in a man. He was charming, sensitive, intelligent, and adorable, all rolled into one. He helped me discover who I really was, not the blonde bimbo Warner had seen me as, and that's probably why I fell in love with him.

"We have officially unpacked the last box and have completely decorated our dream house," I declared proudly. Emmett chuckled and walked over to me. He placed a kiss on my rosy lips and surveyed a look around our house, our perfect little home that was only a few miles away from the Hair Affair. I had finally convinced myself to just unpack all of our little knick-knacks and finally get moving in over with. Now normally, I'm not one to procrastinate. But when it comes to moving in, who _doesn't _procrastinate?

"I can't believe we moved into this place a year ago and we just finished unpacking today," Emmett said in disbelief. I giggled and fell back on our big brown leather couch.

Emmett's mom had given the couch to us as a wedding present. As much as I detested the way your body sunk into it and the way it always tightened up your neck whenever you sat on it, it was still a gift from Emmett's mom. And it is the thought that counts. So I didn't have the courage to give it away. Let alone the courage to tell Emmett I wanted to give it away.

"I _know_! Normally I have the energy to move faster than that!" I replied. Emmett laughed. It was true. I was known to be full of energy. I mean, I had to have at least three Red Bull energy drinks per day.

"Normally people don't run busy law firms together, Mrs. Forrest," Emmett replied with his perfect smile. I crossed my arms over my chest and flashed a smile of my own. I truly loved owning my own law firm with Emmett. It may not have been the job I had expected to have seven years ago, but then again, I hadn't expected to be such a good lawyer and have such a successful company with my husband.

Emmett leaned against the wall, inches away from my diploma, and gestured around the room at all of our furniture. "Did you ever think in a million years that we would have everything we wanted right here?" Emmett asked. "I mean, we have each other, our firm, this house. We're living out our dreams! Everything we could ever want is right here!"

I pursed my lips. I never seemed to grasp how the man could memorize the Constitution, but not even remember a conversation we had had.

"Not _everything_, Emmett," I reminded him quietly.

Emmett turned back again to face me, now rocking back and forth on the edge of that hideous brown couch. It was my habit that I had become accustomed to doing whenever I was nervous. The thing that I had never seemed to grasp about me: How could I stand so straight and tall and proud during a trial, yet get extremely nervous bring up a particular subject with my husband? Emmett and I talked about so many different subjects, from politics to the way mood rings turn your finger green after you wear them. But this subject made the both of us nervous.

"What do you mean, Elle?" he asked, taking a seat next to me. His body began sinking into the giant couch, so he repositioned himself as I ran her fingers through my long blonde hair.

"Emmett," I began, taking his large hand in my own small one, "do you remember when we first got married and we were still living in that old apartment of yours?" Emmett nodded.

"Do you remember when we had that picnic at Paulette and Kyle's with their kids? They were all so adorable, the way they all loved each other. And do remember that night when we had a conversation about starting a family? Having a baby of our own?"

I noted that Emmett's hand began growing warmer and sweatier. Emmett's face growing redder as he inched backward.

"Oh, right. I remember that," he replied quietly. I gave him a small smile, assuring him that I was talking about a baby and not a third world war.

"Well, we've been married for three years now, and I really think it's time we add a little Elle or Emmett to our family. There's that spare room upstairs."

"Oh."

"And I'm willing to carry the baby."

"Oh."

"And I really think you should say something else other than 'oh'."

"Oh."

I sighed. The only time I had ever seen Emmett in such a state of shock was when I had changed his dress style during Brooke Wyndham's case.

"Emmett, if you don't wanna do this, I understand. We can wait a little more time," I assured him. Resting my head on his shoulder and sighing heavily again, I knew he couldn't resist not talking to me. I know it seems controlling, but the only way I could get my husband to open up was by putting the guilt trip on him.

"Elle," he said while rubbing my tiny shoulder, "I'm not shocked because I don't want to have a baby. I just never expected you to bring it up again."

"So what are you saying?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side. That statement could either mean two things. One, he didn't think I ever wanted to be a mother, which I totally did, or two, he wanted to… "You _want _to have a baby?" Emmett twittled his thumbs and averted his gaze from mine.

"Well, actually, yeah I do," Emmett answered honestly. Then it was my turn to be shocked. I had expected that answer, but I was still shocked.

"Seriously? So you're saying yes? We're going to have a baby, just like that?" By the distant look on his face, I could tell that Emmett had already drifted off to dream of us cradling and cooing our child, just a small bundle in his arms. He allowed a smile to play across his lips.

"Yes, Elle. I think you and I can totally handle parenthood." I squealed and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck.

"Yay! We're having a baby! A real baby!" I exclaimed. I had always aspired being a mother. Being responsible for human beings was what I did best. Although, loving a baby and defending a client may be two different things. Emmett laughed.

"You bet we are," he responded as he whisked a blonde strand of hair from my eyes before I got up and started doing my own little victory dance. "Say, when should we start trying?" Emmett suddenly asked, interrupting my dance.

I stopped moving and began counting on my fingers, considering my 'period math' to see when I would be ovulating. "Um, if I'm calculating right, we should start right now."

Emmett got up from the couch and shrugged. "Works for me."

We two bounded up the stairs in excitement, each taking a glance at the spare room where our baby may live in the short future. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to have a baby, and with the only person I could ever want to have one with. I truly felt like the happiest woman alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

"Is it showing up yet?" I asked eagerly as Elle stared intently at the tiny screen on the pregnancy test. Elle let out a frustrated groan and threw the test against the wall moments later. She didn't need to explain to me what that meant. There were no squeals of happiness, no victory dances, just groaning and throwing. It had been going on for the past few months, almost like a routine now.

"Negative…_again_," she grumbled as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Maybe the test is defective," I assured her as I took my own perch on the bathroom sink. Elle sighed heavily.

"Then that would have to mean that the last _ten_ tests were _all_ defective." I looked at the pile of pregnancy tests thrown in a pile across from me. She did have a point. "What makes today different from any of the millions of other days we've gone through this? The same results come up everyday. Let's face it, Emmett, I'm still not pregnant."

"So we'll try again…" I began. It wasn't like Elle to give up so easily, and it was starting to freak me out. Elle held up her hand.

"Hold on there! Now, I like sex as much as the next woman, but we've been at it forever! We're like darn bunnies! Maybe we should wait until next month, Emmett, or we should just face the facts: my body won't accept your sperm!"

Well, when she put it like that, I had to admit it came off as an insult to me and my sperm.

Elle quickly jumped up from the toilet and began pacing around the bathroom.

"Elle, when you put it that way, it sounds highly negative…" I began, mocking her own words from our days back at Harvard law. Elle refused to listen, though. Once she started pacing, there was no stopping her.

"I mean, what's wrong with my body? Why won't it let me just get pregnant!? I want mood swings, and morning sickness, and everything! I'm actually willing to give up my perfect body just to get pregnant, and yet the world has other plans!"

This was new to Elle, I decided. She was so used to getting everything she wanted, not being able to get pregnant easily frustrated her. She dropped down to her knees and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Elle, please don't give me that look. You and I both know that we've been trying for months now…" Elle's eyes suddenly grew wide as she sprung up, and I quickly clamped his mouth shut, knowing that she was just going to cut me off again anyway.

"Then maybe there's something wrong with us!" she exclaimed. I raised a curious eyebrow. I may have been a lawyer, but I knew for a fact that I was not crazy, and neither was Elle. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, we can still have a baby, but maybe we just need a little assistance! C'mon, Emmett! Normally, women get pregnant after months of trying! This is just…not normal."

Again, she had a point.

"How do you expect to find out what's wrong?" I asked, not sure how people would figure that kind of stuff out, let alone do that for a living.

"They have special offices for this kind of thingy, Emmett. Fertility clinics," Elle explained. "I can schedule an appointment, and the doctors usually have, like, pills or something that can help us get pregnant." She crinkled her nose and took my hand, the thing she always did when she was going to insult you but make it come off innocent in that adorable Elle Woods way.

"Because obviously, this 'non-stop sex' technique just isn't working for us." I let out a small laugh and placed a kiss on her soft blonde hair. Truth be told, I wanted a baby just as much as she did. I was afraid to admit it, but I probably wanted a baby _more_ than Elle did.

"Alright, so fertility clinic it is?" Elle asked. I nodded slowly. Never before had I heard of a fertility clinic, but I wasn't about to admit it to my wife. I would never hear the end of it that she knew something I didn't. I didn't particularly like the sound of the term 'fertility clinic', it already made me seem squeamish. But the tone of happiness in Elle's voice seemed to make me automatically nod.

"Fertility clinic it is."

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! Almost thirty views, which is great! Again, I apologize for the first few chapters being slow and boring, but I like to get my point across with these many-chaptered stories. I assure you that things get more lively as more characters come into the story. Don't give up on me just yet! Please give me at least one review and make my day! Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama.**

**Elle**

Emmett squirmed uncontrollably in his seat as we sat in the waiting room of the fertility clinic. Surrounding us were many other couples. Some looked overjoyed, and some looked miserable. I think we both couldn't help but wonder if those couples had just been given the news that they couldn't have children. I shuddered as I imagined Emmett and I in that state. I rarely saw Emmett upset, and I myself almost never got upset. But when Emmett was upset, everything seemed worthless and gray. The last thing I wanted to see was the light of my life get burned out by the word 'infertile'.

"Okay, let's not focus on the extremely depressing parents and check out these magazines," Emmett said encouragingly as he leaned forward a plucked a magazine from the pile on a table in front of us. Emmett turned the magazine over to read the cover and frowned.

"_What's Wrong with my Uterus_?" he asked aloud. I snorted and leaned back in my chair. I began to relax as Emmett cautiously placed the magazine back in its spot. Most of the time, I had always depended on my husband's awkward sense of humor to get me to calm down during anything. I'm sure if we were in the middle of an earthquake, Emmett would crack some stupid joke and make me laugh.

Emmett tried distracting himself again by looking at the posters that were scattered around the room. I noticed that each poster he saw depicted a diagram of reproductive organs, which I could imagine wasn't too settling for Emmett's stomach. He finally chose to look at his shoe to avoid anymore disturbing and extremely embarrassing moments. Sighing as another crying woman pressed against her husband, I chose to do the same as Emmett.

An older-looking man with a tired smile stepped into the waiting room, a clipboard at hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forrest?" he called out. Both of us let out sighs of relief and jumped up from our chairs.

"That would be us," I replied to the man as we approached him. The man held out his hand.

"Doctor Grosse," he introduced himself as while I shook his hand. It sure was comforting to know that our fertility was in the hands of a man named Doctor Grosse.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Elle, and this is my husband, Emmett," I said, introducing the two of us and linking arms with a trembling Emmett. I knew how hard this was for him, seeing as he was never big on doctors. Doctor Grosse smiled.

"Well, let's get talking, shall we?" We nodded and followed him down a long corridor like puppies in a new home until we reached a large wooden door. Doctor Grosse directed us inside a dim room with two armchairs facing a desk. A few _dead_ plants were scattered around the window-less room and the walls were painted a dull white. I just couldn't bring myself to mention to Emmett that the room suddenly made me feel gloomy, and I couldn't help but sense the presence of many tears that had been shed in this particular room. Though, I had a hunch that he already felt the same.

Doctor Grosse took a seat and gestured for the two of us to take a seat in each of the armchairs. We obeyed, each of us pressing a smile. Doctor Grosse folded his hands together and leaned forward in his desk.

"Now, what would you two like to discuss with me?" Doctor Grosse began. "Elle and I talked on the phone briefly, and I understand that the two of you have been trying to conceive with no luck. Is that correct?"

It took Emmett a minute to realize the question was directed at him. Emmett jumped and nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"We were wondering if maybe you could give us some kind of medication or something to help us," I began. I took Emmett's sweaty palm in mine and gripped onto it tightly as I continued. "We really want a baby, and we were worried something might be wrong. So if you could just tell us why I'm not pregnant yet and help us out as soon as possible, that would be great. Because we want a baby, like, now."

Emmett nodded as Doctor Grosse flipped through the files in his clip board. I think we both could tell that the man had heard this speech countless times from millions of women, and he was clearly bored.

"Well," the doctor said with a sigh as he rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a plastic cup. "If we're going to find out if anything's wrong, we might as well start with the husband. For your test, Sir." He handed Emmett the cup, and Emmett, not sure what the cup was for, unscrewed the cap and crinkled his nose. I had to hold back my laughter. Sometimes he was just too adorable.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with it?" he asked. I bit my lip and finally let out a giggle.

"Emmett, Honey," I began with a tint of laughter in her voice, "you're supposed to…um, _do you're thing _in the cup, if you know what I mean." Emmett looked back at the cup with wide eyes and gasped.

"Ew! But I don't wanna do my thing! Especially not in a cup!" he protested. I swiped my hand at the air, trying to let him know that it was no big deal, even though I was grateful that I wasn't the one putting a specimen in a cup.

"Oh, please, Emmett! Just do it like you normally do it."

"I can't do it under pressure!"

"Emmett, we'll never get our baby unless you put your stuff in that cup."

Doctor Grosse cleared his throat, letting us know that he was still in the room. Immediately, both of us grew red with embarrassment. Emmett stood up, the cup gripped in his hand. He gave Doctor Grosse and I one last look of detest about 'doing his thing' in a container and emerged into the bathroom next door. That left only and Doctor Grosse and I left in the room.

I squirmed uncomfortably in the armchair as the awkward silence between me and the doctor seemed to make the air thicker. I glanced around at his dead plants, and suddenly felt a pang of regret hit the bottom of my stomach for not looking further than the first name in the phone book.

"Well, this is awkward," I muttered as I picked at the armrest of the chair. Doctor Grosse seemed to stiffen up, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had heard me.

I twittled my thumbs and pursed my lips. I soon gave up on trying to figure out what to say to break the ice with the doctor, seeing as we were both fully aware that Emmett was 'doing his thing' in a cup right next door. Doctor Grosse cleared his throat and sprung back into action.

"Now, while he's in there, why don't you head down to the other room and get your test," he began as he handed me a white hospital gown. I nodded and left the room just as Emmett cam back in, cup at hand. Pressing my ear against the door, I began to listen to the conversation the two men were having.

"Elle?"

Doctor Grosse explained that I was taking my own test down the hall. "Should I take this for you?" I heard him asked, and I imagined him gesturing toward the cup. I could hear the quick exchange of the container and Emmett's nervous laugh.

"Now, you be careful with that sperm your handling, Mister," he joked. There was no reply from the doctor, who obviously didn't understand my husband's humor like I did.

"Okay, then," Doctor Grosse replied, his voice sounding closer. Elle should be with you soon." With the sound of his shoes clattering against the floor, I darted down the hall to get my own testing done before I got caught spying.

**Thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter! I only expected one, and I ended up getting three! Thanks again to those people! As far as fertility clinics are concerned, I don't know how fertility tests work, and normally I'm the kind of person who will research it because I don't want to be wrong. But I based the tests that Elle and Emmett took off of Friends (Which I don't own either, but I'll borrow a lot of Friends content in the future.) because I was lazy and thought Chandler whining about "doing his thing" in a cup reminded me so much of Emmett.**

**Thanks for reading! And don't hesitate to press that little periwinkle button and review!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

Have you ever experienced one of those days where you just had a feeling something was going to go wrong, even if you weren't having a bad day? Today felt like one of those days. Mainly because it was Friday the Thirteenth, and we had still not gotten our test results back.

Elle had decided to stay a bit later at the firm, finishing up some files, whereas I drove home as soon as the place closed for the night. I wasn't big on superstitions, but Friday the Thirteenth had always freaked me out. Maybe it was because of the fact that my father had left my mother on Friday the Thirteenth, but since then I happen to just sit and wait for something to happen whenever this day comes around.

I dropped my bag to the floor beside the doorway and slowly made my way to the refrigerator. With an ice cold soda gripped in my hand, I then made my way to the couch, slowly easing my way down and frantically glancing around the room for anything suspicious.

With a sigh of relief, I cracked open my soda and turned on the television. All seemed to be going well. That is, until I saw the answering machine. The NEW MESSAGES light blinked on and off, like a ticking bomb. My stomach suddenly flipped over and knotted. Could it have been Doctor Grosse?

I began to cautiously reach for the button that would play the messages, wondering if I should wait for Elle to hear the news with me so we could both react at the same time. Or I could have just acted surprised for her after hearing the good news. It had to be good news…right?

Curiosity got the best of me and my hand slammed down on the button. I squeezed my eyes shut quickly, as if not seeing anything would impact the message.

The automated voice of our answering machine called out to the eerily silent room, "You have one new message." I shut my eyes tighter and crossed my fingers, praying for good luck.

Then Doctor Grosse's scruffy voice filled my living room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Forrest, this is Doctor Grosse. We finished up with your tests and the results just came in this morning. Unfortunately…" There was a sudden hesitation in the message, kind of a cue for me to open my eyes and stare at the machine angrily. 'Unfortunately' wasn't exactly the word a hopeful parent wanted to hear when getting their fertility test results back.

"Unfortunately," Doctor Grosse began again, repeating the freaking word, "the results were not very encouraging. According to the tests, Emmett has low sperm motility and Elle's environment is in an abnormal shape for holding a child for nine months. Sadly, though, there are no medications that can fix these issues. Although the two of you could still possibly have a child, the chances are, what people say, 'a million to one'."

I shook my head in disbelief. Leave it to me to have 'low sperm motility'. I didn't even know what that meant, but it sounded worse then having an 'abnormally shaped environment'.

But Doctor Grosse wasn't finished with his message. No, he had no sympathy for people who believed in Friday the Thirteenth.

"Though, I from what I saw the other day, I do believe the two of you could still become great parents," Doctor Grosse continued. Thanks Doc. You forgot we can't have children already.

"You could still consider the alternatives…like adoption, for instance. If you call me back and let me know that you're interested in that, I can sign you two up immediately. Or, there is another option, but it is extremely costly to have done, and I don't know if you would find it odd, like some of the other couples I've dealt with have. But you could hire a surrogate to do the job. I have all the details and contact lists at my office, or you could always consider a close and trusted friend. If you're interested in that, let me know and I could give you more details."

A surrogate? What the heck was a surrogate?

"Again, I'm terribly sorry that you had to hear this news, but I look forward to helping you have a child if you still want one. Thank you." And then the beep.

I finally released my breath. And then it finally sunk in. Elle and I couldn't have a baby. What was I going to say? How could I ever tell her something like this? I knew it would break her heart.

I didn't have much time to think because Elle came bursting through the door two seconds later. She flashed me a huge smile and continued to dance around the room.

"Oh, Emmett! I've had the best day! Everything just seemed to go right, and I got all this paperwork done so I wouldn't have to do it over the weekend, meaning you, Bruiser and I can spend all our time together! And I drank, like three Red Bulls to keep me from falling asleep, so that would probably explain my hyperness!"

She finally paused to take a breath. "Sorry I'm rambling on like this, it was just a great day for me! I don't know why you hate Friday the Thirteenth so much, nothing bad happens! You and you're silly super stations!" She turned to me.

"So, how was your day?"

Now, what was I supposed to say after _that_?

I squeaked in response, and Elle cocked her head. "Emmett, what's wrong?" she asked. "Why aren't you shooting back at me with reasons why Friday the Thirteenth is bad?"

Because, I thought, I don't need to shoot reasons, Doctor Grosse explains it all.

Impulsively, my hand slammed down on the answering machine, and I winced as the message that broke my heart began to play again. It was the only way to make her understand my fear of this particular date. Elle immediately knew what was going on, and her smile crumpled a bit more with each word Doctor Grosse said. I kept my eyes locked on Elle's eyes. She seemed calm the whole time, as if this wasn't really playing. Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears as the message revealed the news. Letting a defeated cry escape her, she crawled into my arms on the couch my mom had gotten us.

I stroked Elle's hair as she sobbed on me, soaking my shirt.

"It's okay," I whispered soothingly. "It's going to be alright." She only cried harder.

I wanted to break down and cry just as hard as she was, truth be told, but I couldn't let myself go weak in front of Elle, not when she needed me. I would have to break down on my on my own time…alone…where no one could see me.

Finally, the message came to close, and so did Elle's sobbing. She sniffled and gripped a handful of shirt in her hands. "Play it again," she demanded quietly. I was stunned. I would have expected her to want me to delete the message right away, because that was sure as heck what I wanted to do after listening to it twice.

What was she trying to do? Kill me?

"What?" I choked out. Elle's gaze met my own, her eyes glistening with a new batch of tears.

"Emmett, just play it again, please," she pleaded. I couldn't disagree, it hurt enough seeing her cry. Elle _never _cries. So I listened to Doctor Grosse's message for the third time in five minutes.

This time, though, Elle started laughing when the doctor noted our issues. Wasn't she just crying her eyes out over the same issues minutes ago? But, then again, she was my Elle. And my Elle was one to do unpredictable things.

"What are the odds that _both _of us had problems?" Elle asked through a fit of giggles. Her infectious laugh caused me to join in and shake my head.

"We're sure something special," I replied. Elle slapped me hard against the chest, still laughing. My sternum now on fire, I continued to laugh as well, trying hard not to let her down by stopping. If Elle was happy at the moment, than I'd keep her happy for as long as possible.

"We're like a fertility freak show!" Elle exclaimed. New tears were forming in her eyes, which I presumed were from laughing so hard.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head in agreement. It was only then did Elle stop and listen to the message came across the part where Doctor Grosse explained the alternative ways for us to have a child.

At the mentioning of adoption Elle crinkled her nose. I snorted. "What, Elle? Too picky to have a child that didn't come out of your…" But she held up a hand to cut me off.

"We'd be put on an adoption list. That takes years, Emmett, and some couples don't even get a kid," Elle shot back without so much as a glance toward me.

Before I could reply, the word 'surrogate' reappeared. I still didn't know what it meant, but by the look on Elle's face, she sure did.

"That could work," she said to no one in particular.

"What is that anyway?" I asked. Elle turned to me.

"A surrogate?"

"Yeah," I replied, "what is it?" Elle fiddled with the wedding ring on her right hand.

"It—it means…" Was it that hard to describe? Elle sighed heavily. "It means we pay someone to have our baby for us." I pulled back in disgust.

"Ew, I gotta do it with someone else? C'mon, Elle, that's just…" Elle breathed out a silent laugh and shook her head.

"No, the doctor takes a fertilized egg from me…" Noting the look on my face, she added, "and you, and injects it into the surrogate. She carries the baby and delivers it for us. It's still our kid, we're still the parents, it's just a different woman who gets pregnant."

All while she was explaining this, her expression became happier and the tears began to dry off of her face. I could tell the whole surrogate thing was exciting her.

"And you want to do this?" I asked, suddenly remembering reading an article a year ago about surrogacy. The whole concept made me squirm. And then I remembered how much it cost to hire a surrogate. "Doesn't it cost…money? A lot of money?" Elle swiped at the air with her hand and snuggled closer to me.

"Yeah, but we can afford it. C'mon, Emmett! We're lawyers!" She had a point. We _could _afford it. But something about another woman carrying a part of myself disturbed me.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to hire a _stranger _to have our baby, and you're willing to pay thousands of dollars to do so?" Elle nodded perkily.

"Yup, that's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"Elle, think about this! A complete stranger! What if she's a crazy psychopathic murderer? Or what if she's into alcohol or drugs? Or what if she has an abusive husband that wants to track her down and kill her?"

As I continued to ramble on, the pitch and volume of my voice increased. It was only then did I realize I was crying. Elle reached out and wiped a tear from under my eye.

"Emmett," she began soothingly, "I think you and I have a good enough judgment to pick a surrogate that we can trust to carry our baby. And Doctor Grosse even said that we could consider a friend we trust to do it, if that makes you more comfortable."

Honestly, it didn't. It would be awkward enough having a stranger do the job. I couldn't help but shudder when I imagined Paulette or one of Elle's Delta Nu buddies, swelled up like a balloon with my baby.

But, the look of need on my wife's face made me understand. The chances of the two of us getting pregnant were a million to one. The chances of being picked off of an adoption list were about the same. Hiring a surrogate was our only hope in starting a family.

Finally, I nodded. "Alright, surrogate it is!" Elle threw her arms up in the air and squealed.

Surrogates were expensive, no doubt about that. And of course, it would be someone we didn't know doing the job for Elle. But in the end, we'd still have a baby with our genetics.

And that's the price a guy with low sperm motility has to pay for the light of his life and what we wanted.

**Hello all! So here you have it, Elle and Emmett are the Kates in this story. Now who's Angie? That's for me to know and you to find out ;) But anyway, thanks so much for reviewing last chapter! Keep 'em coming, they really light up my day! (And trust me...I'm not having such a great day, luck wise.) Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Legally Blonde the Musical and Baby Mama are not under my ownership…darn!**

**Elle**

One of my least redeeming qualities is my lack of patience. Emmett and I had scheduled a date to meet with Doctor Grosse and interview possible surrogates, and that day just so happened to be the day Emmett decides to lose his favorite tie.

"Emmett!" I called from down the hall. "Hurry up! We have to meet with Doctor Grosse in, like, ten minutes!" There were rustling noises coming from our bedroom, followed by a few muffled curses.

"We're not going any where until I find my tie!" he shouted back. I groaned and began tapping my foot impatiently. I hated being late.

In my opinion, there were only two ways you could show up for something. Fashionably early, or right on time. But Emmett, on the other hand, had a habit of dawdling for about a half hour and then arriving late.

"Emmett, why do you need _this _tie anyway?" I asked. "You have plenty of other ties lying around!"

"Elle, you don't understand! This is my lucky tie!"

"We're lucky enough that we could afford a surrogate, and I don't recall you wearing a tie when we made that exchange! What's so special about you're lucky tie that you must insist on wearing it today?"

"Because," Emmett began, "it's the tie you bought for me on my first trip to a department store!"

I suddenly understood why the tie was so special. That tie was the tie I had bought for him after changing his attire during Brooke's case. I remember every detail about it, from its blue color and silky texture. That was the first time he had realized that he had feelings for me, and the first time I had ever realized I had feelings for him. If it wasn't for the darn tie, we might have not been having that conversation.

I sighed and leaned against the door frame, watching my husband rummage through every drawer in our bedroom. It was when I rolled my eyes at him for being so disorganized that I found his tie. It was balled up and stuffed between the bureau and the wall, the place where Emmett's lost items were usually found. I plucked it from its hiding spot and tossed it at Emmett.

"Found it!" I sang out as I jingled my car keys in front of his face. I headed down the stairs and towards the door, Emmett following close behind, adjusting his tie. "Now let's go find ourselves a surrogate!"

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

My patience tested me again later that day as Emmett, Doctor Grosse and I interviewed the women that could potentially carry our child in the future.

Doctor Grosse had introduced us to at least thirty women in an hour, and either I or Emmett could find something wrong with each one. But could you blame us? All we wanted was to have the perfect surrogate carry our perfect child.

Doctor Grosse had obviously heard the same excuse from more couples than just us and was clearly frustrated. He began throwing file folders with the unwanted women's pictures on them onto the table.

"This one's too skinny, this one's too talkative, this one's too self-absorbed, and this one has one nostril that's bigger than the other!" He turned to Emmett with a look of pure hatred, for he had been the one to point that issue out. I had to cough to keep myself from laughing. Leave it to Emmett to notice that one nostril was larger than the other on that woman.

"Look, Elle, Emmett, I'm willing to help you out, but I've shown you every surrogate our clinic has to offer, and either one or the both of you weren't satisfied. Seeing as you can't find the perfect stranger, I strongly suggest you turning to a friend."

I felt Emmett stiffen up beside me, but I didn't think it was important.

"Sure!" I blurted out! "We've got tons of healthy, able, understanding friends who would probably be willing to do it!"

Emmett's objection came out as more of a squeak than a 'what?!' I was so busy practically bouncing in my seat with excitement that I had only noticed it a few minutes later.

I tugged on Emmett's shirt, my own little way of pleading. "C'mon, Emmett! I'm sure one of my friends could do it! And last time I checked, they all had proportionate nostrils!"

Doctor Grosse made no effort to hide his snort. Emmett took my hand and placed it down in my lap, shaking his head.

"Elle, it'll just be…awkward," he admitted. "I can't imagine any of our friends going through with that."

"Well," I protested. "Neither can I. But who knows? Maybe one of them will be selfless enough to have the baby for us." By the look on his face, I could tell that he was unconvinced.

"Emmett, don't you see? This is our final resort! Our last opportunity! What are we going to do if we don't jump on this chance?"

"You know," Doctor Grosse injected, "I have a lot of couples who come in here and use a friend as a surrogate."

"See! Other couples do it too! So we wouldn't be the _only _ones! Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

But after playing that last sentence over in my head, I considered getting on my knees right then and there.

Instead, I flashed him my signature pout, something he couldn't resist.

Emmett bit his lip and shook his head. My eyes fluttered to the shaking hands of mine in my lap. Maybe we weren't going to have a baby after all.

"As weird as it will be, I really do want a kid," Emmett voice suddenly said. I looked up at him with eager, tear-filled eyes.

"So what are you saying?" I asked quietly. A huge grin spread across my husband's face.

"I say, we give it a shot." Before he could even finish the sentence, I had attacked him with a massive hug.

First step was to figure out a way to have a baby. That was done; surrogacy was our answer. Next step, finding a friend who would be willing to do it.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

Five days later, we were on our way to Paulette's house. Emmett and I, while making our list of possible surrogates, found Paulette to be the most reasonable choice, seeing as she was the only one of our female friends who had actually experienced being pregnant…twice.

Paulette's six-year-old twins, Andrew, or Andy, and Brendan, were born shortly after Kyle and Paulette had gotten married. Their four-year-old daughter Sarah was born only two years later. Therefore, she knew how everything about pregnancy and birth worked, making her the perfect woman to carry our baby.

Emmett's hands tapped against the steering wheel nervously. I didn't understand why he was being such a butthead about the whole 'friend as a surrogate' thing and kept insisting it would be too awkward. I actually preferred choosing a friend over choosing a stranger.

"So," I began, trying to strike up a conversation with my stiff husband who had appeared to be closed off at that moment. "You excited?" Emmett turned a bright shade of red and pretended to be searching for a tissue.

"Oh, yeah," he said unconvincingly. Emmett may have been a good liar when it came to being a lawyer, but other than that, he was a terrible liar overall. Emmett continued to steer and look ahead at the ever-stretching road before us.

"Emmett," I said, taking his free hand in my own. "I know you're nervous, but Paulette's my best friend. She's had three kids, she's extremely sympathetic, and I'm sure she'd be willing to do anything for us! I assure you, there's nothing to worry about."

Emmett sighed heavily as we pulled into Paulette's driveway. Andy and Brendan were having a catch in the front yard while Sarah rubbed a piece of sidewalk chalk against the porch steps.

I smiled to myself. Maybe one day, that would be _my _child playing catch or drawing on the porch steps.

Paulette came charging outside and toward our car, almost tripping over her daughter. It was as if she sensed us. Emmett and I exited the car, and before we could breathe any fresh outdoor air, we were suffocated by Paulette's tight hug.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you two! I feel like we haven't seen each other in months!"

"Because we haven't. We've been too busy doing 'it'," Emmett muttered. I slapped him on the forearm and gave my friend another hug.

"Oh I know! We've been so busy, but we missed you all so much!" I replied giddily. It was true. With all the chaos over getting pregnant, it seemed like it's been years since Emmett and I have seen Paulette and her family. I smiled down at Sarah and waved. She timidly waved back and continued with her artwork.

Emmett examined his sleeve while Paulette and I chatted away, keeping each other updated with current events and gossip.

And then, it was time to get down to business.

"Paulette," I began, "can we talk to you about something really important?" Sarah's head jerked upward, her eyes eager with anticipation.

"What's the matter, Auntie Ellie?" she asked. "Did something bad happen?" I smiled and ruffled the little girl's dark curls.

"Nah, it's not bad," I assured her.

"Just important. We just need to talk to your mom about something important," Emmett chimed in. And when Sarah continued to stare up at him, he added, "_Alone_." Sarah realized that what Emmett meant was 'scram' and quickly gathered her chalk.

"Oh, no, Sweetie!" Paulette said quickly, taking her tiny shoulder. "You can stay here. We're going inside." She eyed her sons, who had now stopped playing catch and watching us like hawks.

"And I just don't trust your brothers when it comes to keeping secrets. You know what happened on father's day."

Sarah nodded and pulled out a blue piece of chalk. "When you're done, Auntie Ellie and Uncle Emmett, can you chalk with me?"

Before I could open my mouth, Emmett replied by winking and saying, "Absolutely." Sarah smiled happily and turned back to her picture of what looked like a monkey as Paulette led us inside.

I had always loved Paulette's house. She had always made it look as though it was part of a Pottery Barn magazine, only it managed to still have that 'lived-in' feeling.

Paulette took a seat in an armchair and beckoned for us to sit across from her on the sofa.

"So, what's the important subject?" Paulette asked. "Is it really bad and you were just lying to daughter to make her feel better?" Emmett shook his head.

"No! Not at all! Well, I mean, it's upsetting for us, but it's not like our house exploded or we lost the firm or anything like that. It's just a matter of something not working out for us and needing some assistance. You know what I mean?"

Paulette crinkled her nose. "Huh?"

"What Emmett's trying to say," I began, knowing Paulette would understand me better, mainly because I wasn't about to beat around the bush like my husband. "Is that we're trying to have a baby." Paulette threw her hands up in the air.

"Omigod you guys! That's great! Congratulations! Hey, I've got loads of hand-me-downs if you're interested."

Once Paulette was finished, I took a deep breath and continued. "But, after months of trying to conceive, we figured out that we're actually infertile." Paulette's jaw dropped.

"What? I got all excited about giving away the crib my grandfather hand carved to someone I trusted rather than Kyle selling it on eBay for nothing? You're _not _having a kid?" I shook my hands vigorously.

"Oh, we're having a kid alright," I assured her. Paulette's head cocked to the side.

"Now you're just confusing me. How are you two gonna get pregnant if you're infertile?"

"We're considering…um, we've _chosen _to go through with surrogacy," Emmett supplied while I tried to swallow the sudden lump that had formed in my throat after the mentioning of my slim chance of carrying. Paulette clapped her hands together.

"Oh! I read an article about that somewhere! I think it's a pretty nifty idea." I let out a breath of relief, excited that my best friend was supporting the idea. There were other people at our firm who strongly believed that surrogacy was like committing homicide.

Emmett gulped wriggled in his seat. "We actually couldn't find the perfect stranger to do the job." Paulette gave us a sympathetic look and leaned forward. "So, who's the lucky lady you're putting your baby inside?"

Emmett smiled. "We were hoping we could hire someone else we trust to do it." When it looked as though Paulette still didn't get what he was trying to put forth, he leaned inward and looked Paulette right in the eye.

"Perhaps a very good friend who has had experience in being pregnant and giving birth?" Emmett tried again, his teeth gritted and his eyes bulging from his head. Paulette finally understood what he meant and gasped.

"You mean me? You want me to have your baby?"

"Well, yeah," Emmett replied bluntly. Paulette shook her head in shock with her mouth gaping open.

"Paulette, I'm so sorry if Emmett freaked you out. But yes, we are asking you if you would be willing to be our surrogate. Now, you don't have to say yes or no, we just thought you would be the best choice to do the job." Paulette continued to shake her head.

"I don't know what to say," she said after some time.

"How about yes?" Emmett muttered as he dug his shoe into the rug. I kicked him lightly in the shin and stayed silent. Paulette obviously needed some time to consider whether or not she wanted to do this, or whether she wanted to breathe or not.

Paulette finally caught her breath and ran her hand through her hair. "Gee guys, I wish I could," she began, "but I don't think my family would like it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief. "They'll understand, won't they?"

"Elle, my kids doesn't even know how babies are really made. How could I explain to them what surrogacy is? And I'm not sure if Kyle feels the same way about it as I do. He might find it awkward that I'm carrying a friend's baby."

My stomach dropped. I had never considered the rest of Paulette's family when I made this decision. I could only imagine the look on Sarah's face when her mother told her that this little boy or girl wouldn't be her sibling. I pasted the most believable smile I could muster up on my face.

"I understand completely," I assured Paulette, reaching across the table and taking her hand. She wiped a tear from under her eye and shook her head.

"I feel so terrible that I can't do this for you," she explained. I shook my head.

"Paulette, it's fine, don't worry about it. There are a few other people we can ask to do it." Paulette sniffled.

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you!" By that point, I was already giving her a comforting hug. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Paulette. We understand. I mean, other than the fact that you're family won't understand it, _nobody _wants to go through labor three times. We understand where you're coming from."

"Are you sure?" Paulette asked as she tried to regroup herself.

"Positive," I assured her, demonstrating the Delta Nu Sister Swear. Paulette nodded and pulled Emmett and I into a group hug.

After drawing pictures on the side walk with Sarah, we drove home in silence. We were both so sure that Paulette would agree within a heart beat, but then again, we had both forgotten about what her family would think. I sighed heavily and turned to my husband. He was just as stiff and sad-looking as he had looked on the way over. I nudged him slightly.

"Emmett, we could always ask…"

"No!" he cried out before I could even make my suggestion. "I will _not _let any one of your crazy Delta Nu buddies carry our child! They're too…"

"I know…they're sorority girls, and you don't trust those kind because the sorority girls at your college picked on you and stuffed you into numerous trashcans," I replied with understanding. As much as I loved Margot, Serena, and Pilar, Emmett would never be comfortable with them around.

"And I was going to say then name we have next on the list, anyway," I reminded him, pointing to the piece of paper that lay on the car floor.

I picked up the tiny crumbled piece of paper and grabbed a pen from the glove department. I crossed out Paulette's name that was written at the top and scrolled down to the name below it.

Vivienne Kensington.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! So yeah, Paulette, Margot, Serena, and Pilar aren't going to be the Angie of the story (I think there's only three chapters until she's revealed...so bear with me), but they all are still reoccuring characters. As far as Paulette's excuse for _not _being the surrogate is concerned...I apologize for how pitiful it was. I know it was lame for the excuse of Elle's best friend not being able to be her surrogate, but I couldn't think of anything else, and I'm just lazy like that...but I did like making up that Emmett fears sorority girls. But anyway, thanks again for just being awesome and reading and reviewing! Keep it up!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

I had known Vivienne just as long as I had known Elle, but I didn't know as much about Vivienne as I knew about Elle.

So when we pulled up in her driveway just days after consulting Paulette, I was surprised to see a gigantic house in front of us. I had known Vivienne came from a prestigious family, but I still hadn't expected Vivienne to live in a rich neighborhood like this one.

Vivienne's husband, Kirk, was outside mowing the lawn. Kirk was a successful, well-paid neurosurgeon. Now that I had the time to think about it, I would assume that a lawyer and a surgeon would live in this kind of area and have this kind of money.

I guess I had gasped or something because Elle turned to me, clearly trying to hold back a chuckle.

"What? You didn't know Vivienne was this rich?" Elle had obviously been here before without me, and it kind of irked me.

"Nope," I muttered just as Kirk had noticed our car pulling up and waved.

"You think the outside is nice," Elle began as she waved back at Kirk and unclipped herself from her seatbelt, "wait till you see the _inside_. Then you'll have something to gasp about."

Elle happily skipped up to Kirk and gave him a hug, while I still watched from the inside of our car. I knew that Paulette's rejection had taken a blow on Elle, but I was glad to see her being optimistic about picking herself up and trying again.

And Elle was right. The inside of Vivienne and Kirk's house made the outside look like a dump. Everything was either decked out in crystals or made of any fancy material you could name.

So when Vivienne invited us to join her on her couch, I was almost certain that there was some way I could break it when I sat on it. One thing was for sure, a stitch of silk on Vivienne's couch was worth ten times the amount of my entire brown couch.

Sitting down as gingerly as I could, I took a seat next to Elle. Vivienne sat across from us on the floor, crossed-legged on her Persian rug. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, I'm so happy to be seeing the two of you again! It's been a while!" Elle nodded. She and Vivienne shared the same smile.

"I know!" Elle replied. "We haven't seen each other in about a year!" Vivienne nodded perkily in agreement. I never remembered her being this happy. She looked as though she were almost…glowing.

"So, let's get down to business. You're message sounded urgent. Is anything wrong?" Vivienne asked.

Elle and I both looked at each other and shouted out "No!" at the same time. Elle let out a nervous laugh and shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong," Elle assured her. "There's just a favor we need to ask you. A _huge_ favor." Vivienne ran her hand along the rim of her rug.

"What's the favor?" she asked. I swallowed hard.

"Um…Elle and I are having a baby…" I began. Vivienne's face lit up.

"Oh! That's so great! Congratulations!"

"Through a surrogate mother," I finished. Vivienne cocked her head in confusion.

"Oh. That's still so great, but how does that pertain to me, though?" Vivienne asked. I sighed. It was time to elaborate again.

"Both Elle and I have…issues with our reproductive systems and the chances of us conceiving are a million to one, so we've decided to hire a surrogate mother," I told her. Vivienne nodded with sympathy and partial understanding.

"I still don't get how you need me," she admitted. Elle inhaled deeply and took over.

"We've decided that we would be more comfortable if a friend carried the baby rather than a stranger," Elle explained.

Unlike Paulette, Vivienne immediately caught on to what Elle and I were asking of her. Vivienne took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Whoa, guys, I'm flattered that you would come to me and ask me this, but I…don't think that's possible."

_Why? _I thought to myself.

"Why?" Elle asked aloud. Vivienne's eyes grew wide, realizing that she had not given us a reason for her rejection.

"Believe me, I would if I could in a heartbeat! You two are some of my closest friends and I would do anything to help you out…but I'm...already pregnant," Vivienne explained, gesturing toward her now-flattened abdomen. "I thought Kirk would have told you already."

Both Elle and I had dropped jaws. Neither one of us had expected that.

"Guess he wanted us to hear from you," I muttered in shock. Vivienne shook her head.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. My jaw still unresponsively hung from my face like an anchor.

Elle, on the other hand, clapped her hands together and let out an excited squeal.

"Congratulations to you!" Elle said happily. Vivienne may not have noticed it, but I could tell Elle was acting. "That's so wonderful!"

After several hugs and some conversation later, Elle and I were on our way back home. Elle's face was pressed up against the passenger seat window. Her expression was emotionless, but I knew how she felt.

"Hey," I began after what seemed like forever, "how were we supposed to know that Vivienne was pregnant?" Elle simply shrugged and continued to look out at the moving landscape in front of her.

"Elle…" I started. But Elle held up her hand and cut me off.

"This isn't fair! Now that I think about it, we don't have as many friends as I thought we did! Dangit, that was probably our last chance!"

I reached beside her for the list of possible surrogates and began skimming it as she continued screaming out.

"We blew it! All of our chances are gone! Forever! Maybe we're just not meant to be parents! I mean, first Paulette, and now Vivienne! Ugh! Maybe this is a sign that we're not supposed to have a baby. Omigod, I hope it's not, because I really want a baby!"

Tears were now freely streaming down her face, but I was too fixed on the name that was scribbled at the bottom of the paper. The name of the woman Elle and I had completely forgotten about.

"Elle," I said happily as she hiccupped with sobs. She saw my expression and shook her head.

"What, you think seeing me cry is amusing? Gee, thanks, Emmett. I love you too," she scolded as she wiped a tear from under her eye. I shook my head. The last thing I would find amusing was seeing her cry. I grabbed her shoulder before she could turn back to her window.

"Elle," I said again, handing her the paper and pointing to the name, "there's still one person left."

**Let me start out by sharing an odd dream I had last night with you all. I guess since I'm writing a story about Baby Mama and Legally Blonde, the two subjects kind of got mixed together in my sleep because I had a dream about Amy Poehler decked out in Elle's costume singing "So Much Better" (and she had Laura Bell's voice and everything...) on stage at the Palace Theater! It was the weirdest dream I've had ina long time. And now I need to make a personal apology to xLady Jackal. I'm so sorry that Vivienne didn't say yes, but I promise you she'll be a reoccuring character like Paulette and the Delta Nus. Again, I'm so sorry, but hopefully you'll be happy with who the surrogate is! Now I'm leaving you all with two final possible surrogates. Brooke or Enid. You can guess all you want, but my lips are sealed. Thanks again for reading and reviewing last chapter! Keep it up! Reviewsfaster updates!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama. (Darn!)**

**Elle**

I'll admit, after both Paulette and Vivienne were incapable of being our surrogate, I was mad. And I was upset. And frustrated. To put it simply, I was a combination of every negative emotion possible.

After Paulette had turned down the offer, I was one hundred percent sure Vivienne would have obligated in a heartbeat. But she had thrown us a curve ball. She was already pregnant. She was already lucky.

I sighed heavily as Emmett and I continued to drive in silence. I kept my head leaning against the cold car window. It was a good way of keeping my it from exploding. Finally, Emmett cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Hey, how were we supposed to know that Vivienne was pregnant?" he asked. I shrugged unresponsively.

"I dunno. Just our luck," I muttered quietly enough so that he couldn't hear me.

"Elle…" he began. But I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want him to make up some reassuring crap that meant nothing just to make me happy. Because the reality of it was, neither of us were going to be happy until we had a baby, and that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. I held up my hand to cut him off.

"This isn't fair!" I shrieked, sounding whiny and childish. "That was probably our last chance!"

Emmett's face twisted in sympathy. I knew he was trying to be strong for the both of us by not joining me and breaking down too. Yet another reason why he was the perfect husband. And then I wondered if he was getting enjoyment out of finally being the stronger one in the situation.

Emmett calmly reached beside me and picked up our crumpled list of surrogates while I continued to shout on and on about signs. But what was the point of him picking the list up and reading it again? Did he _want _to kill himself?

Then I noticed that my face was wet. Very wet. Had I been crying? And why was Emmett smiling about it?

"What, you think seeing me cry is funny? Gee, thanks Emmett. I love you too."

But before I could turn back to the window, I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder, shaking with excitement.

"Elle," Emmett began as he handed me the list and pointed to Brooke Wyndham's name. "There's still one name left."

**Hello all! Thanks so much for your extremely sweet reviews! They really made my day! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought Elle deserved to have her say in how she felt after Vivienne said no. As far as Brooke is concerned...she may say yes, she may say no. Again, I'll say nothing. I'm trying to get as much posted as I can before I go away on vacation for the rest of the summer, so I'll most likely update soon. Thanks again for reading and giving me really wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama. But a girl can dream!**

**Emmett**

Elle squealed, toppled over me, grabbed the steering wheel, and caused us to make a screeching U-Turn in the middle of a mildly busy highway.

"Whoa Elle!" I screamed. "Are you trying to kill us?"

I continued yelling out protests at her, and car horns blared all around us, but she didn't seem didn't care. She kept me pinned against the driver's seat and continued driving like a mad man in the other direction toward Wyndham Mansion.

"Brooke! How could we forget about Brooke! She's single, she's healthy, she has no family that can object to it, she's _perfect_! There's no way she could say no!"

Actually, there were a million ways Brooke could say no. But Elle was apparently in control at the moment, and I was too afraid to mention that detail to her while she was driving this crazily.

Suddenly Elle pulled back from the steering wheel, making the car swerve towards the next lane over. I guess that was her way of saying I could drive again, but it took me a moment to realize that. My hands clumsily moved from gripping onto my seat to gripping onto the wheel. Elle's cheeks grew red and she looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry about that. I just got so excited," she apologized. I smiled.

"I'm so excited, too, Elle," I told her. "But next time you get excited, warn me before you make a U-Turn." Both she and I laughed.

I found it weird that we were suddenly laughing while a minute ago we were both ready to burst into tears. Maybe it was because we still had one chance left, and we had been let down so many times that we just knew things with Brooke would work out. Or maybe it was just because my joke was funny and we knew there was no way on earth Brooke would allow us to stick our kid inside of her.

Either way, the laughter was still better than pouring our eyes out.

Two hour's worth of corny jokes later, Wyndham Mansion towered above us. I let a whistle escape my lips. The place was ten times the size of Vivienne's home. Elle had obviously not visited Brooke in her home either because her mouth gaped open in surprise.

"It's bigger than Vivienne's house!" Elle whispered.

"It's bigger than Vivienne's neighborhood," I muttered.

"I had no idea Brooke had so much money!" Elle cried in disbelief. "Are you sure we have the correct address?" I shrugged.

"I guess. This is what you have written down under her name." I looked up and located a giant gold plate that rested atop of the big brass gates that read _Wyndham Mansion_.

"Yeah, we're in the right place," I assured her. "Now let's just see how we can get this gate open."

I then spotted a small black button on the gate entrance. I reached out from my window and pushed it. I didn't know what it was for or if it would open the gates, but hey, it was a button. No one can resist pushing a button.

We sat in silence, watching the button and waiting for something to happen. Finally, a cackling noise came from the speaker above the button. Elle and I sucked in our breath at the same time.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked, sounding confused. "Who's there?" I leaned out the window so my voice could be heard.

"Hey, Brooke! It's Emmett," I responded.

I could hear Brooke mutter, "Oh, crap", and then I could hear her clear her throat.

"Um…Brooke's not here!" Brooke said with a corny high-pitched British accent. I leaned back out and shook my head.

"I'm with Elle."

"Then, never mind, I'm here!" Brooke responded cheerily. "Come on in!"

Just a few seconds later, the giant gates slowly creaked open and allowed our car inside Wyndham Mansion. Brooke was already standing outside of her home, practically jumping in place. Elle squealed, hopped out of the car, and attacked Brooke with a bear hug.

Once out of the car, I realized that the scarf around my neck had also been closed on by the car door. There was no use in yanking it out; it was too flimsy and would most likely rip in half.

You see, Elle had gone through a phase where she wanted desperately to find a new hobby. She took up knitting for a week and made me a pitiful excuse of a scarf. But I still wear it everyday in the wintertime. It happened to be my favorite scarf, mainly because it had been stitched with love and care by my wife. And now it was stuck in the freaking car door.

I groaned and opened the door, only to have the alarm go off. I fumbled for my keys and finally managed to turn the alarm off, receiving an evil glare from the old woman who was walking her French poodle on the other side of the gates.

Brooke smiled and rubbed her forearms. "We should head inside. It's really cold out here."

It was only then did I notice that Brooke was wearing a tank top in the middle of January. I shook my head and followed Brooke inside, Elle happily tugging at my scarf and slowly suffocating me in the process.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

"Well, it's…been a while," Brooke began as she plopped down on the couch beside Elle. I nodded in agreement. I hadn't seen Brooke in about three years, but she hadn't changed much. She still looked the same.

Whether or not she was still the same stubborn woman who wouldn't give me her darn alibi seven years ago, I had no idea.

Elle's hands fiddled around in her lap nervously. Maybe she was second-guessing our chances with Brooke just like I was.

"So…" I began, my voice quivering. Brooke smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, I know you two didn't drop by just to say hello," Brooke stated matter-of-factly. "You want something from me." Elle shook her head quickly.

"Why would you think that we want something from you? Can't a friend stop by and say hello to another friend? Isn't that what friends do?" Brooke let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"I dunno. I guess I can just sense that kind of stuff. I mean, you haven't stopped by to say hello in three years, and I live two hours away from you, so I'm just automatically assuming you didn't decide to visit me on a whim. You came here for a reason."

As much as I wanted to act like we really didn't come here to ask Brooke for something, my face was completely giving it away. Elle took one look at me and sighed.

"Okay, I admit, we did come here to ask you a favor," Elle confessed. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "But we're not asking for money or anything. It's more like a friend doing something for another friend."

Brooke finally lost the evil interrogator look and clapped her hands together. "Oh, okay then! Ask away!" Both Elle and I beamed. Maybe asking Brooke to do us this favor wouldn't be so hard after all. We were so close, we could almost taste it.

"Alright then," Elle said happily. "Emmett and I are trying to start a family." Brooke cheered and was just about to reach over and hug her friend when Elle added, "But we're unable to do it on our own." Brooke's face fell.

"So you guys are like...unfernal?"

"It's actually infertile," I corrected her, "and yes, we are."

"Oh. But…"

"And that's where you come in!" Elle exclaimed before Brooke could ask why she was a part of the matter.

"You see, adoption lists are an option, but we may never get to have a baby at a rate like that," I chimed in. "So we've decided on hiring a surrogate." Brooke nodded.

"And we couldn't see a stranger doing the job, so we thought we'd ask one of our close friends," Elle explained. She then knelt down on the floor and took Brooke's hand in her own, as if she were proposing to the woman. Brooke looked just as confused as I was.

"What we're trying to ask you is: Brooke Wyndham, will you be our surrogate mother?"

Brooke smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

At that, Elle leaped into my lap and we both began cheering like eleven-year-old school girls. Have you ever witnessed a couple's reaction once they were told they've won the lottery? Well, imagine us, ten times happier than that couple.

We were so excited that we didn't even notice Brooke lean inward and cock her head to the side.

"What's a surrogate?" she asked quietly. Elle and I stopped cheering immediately.

"Huh?" Elle asked, mirroring Brooke's confused expression.

"A surrogate," Brooke answered, "what is it?" I raised an eyebrow. Was she joking?

"A surrogate," I managed, "is…well, when a woman is incapable of getting pregnant, she can hire a surrogate to carry the baby for her, if you know what I mean."

"So let me get this straight," Brooke said, holding up her hand. "You wanna put your baby inside me?" I nodded uncomfortably.

"Um…yeah."

"Eww!" Brooke cried, a look of pure disgust pictured on her face as she pointed a finger towards me. "I'm not doing it with Emmett!"

Thanks, Brooke. That didn't hurt me or my self-esteem at all.

Elle shook her head and placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "No!" Elle exclaimed reassuringly. "No one needs to do it with anyone! If you agree to do this, which I really hope you do, the doctor would simply inject a few of our fertilized eggs inside of you. It's called in-vitro fertilization. No sex necessary."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief and whisked a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. I don't think 'simply injecting fertilized eggs inside of you' was the most accurate way Elle could have explained the process to Brooke, but at least Brooke was beginning to understand what was going on.

"Okay, so what you're implying is that you want me to…have _your_ baby? Like, you want me to go through the _morning sickness_ and _cravings_ and get _huge_ and actually _give birth_ to _your _baby?"

Elle nodded happily. "Yup. And the best part is: you get paid to do it."

I glanced at the shimmering chandelier above our heads, and I was pretty sure the money wouldn't convince Brooke as much as Elle was hoping for.

Brooke bit her lip and gazed at Elle and me nervously. "Gee, you guys, I'm not really sure if I should. Do you two have any idea how long it took me to get whipped into shape? I don't know if sacrificing my fitness empire--and my figure--is the best idea right now." But by then Elle was back on her knees.

"Brooke, please do this for us! We need you!" My wife flashed me a glare, signaling that I should get down on my own hands and knees and beg with her. But there was no way I was getting on the floor. I was a man. Men didn't beg women to get pregnant for them and their wives. At least…I think they didn't.

Brooke suddenly changed expressions. The bewildered look had evaporated and had been replaced with an understanding look.

"Wow, if you really need me that much, I guess I'll do it." Elle's face lit up. Brooke smiled proudly. "I'm actually quite flattered that you guys would come to me to do the job. I would have expected you to ask Paulette or Vivienne or something."

"Oh, we did!" I blurted out. Both Brooke and Elle's faces turned bright red and turned towards me. But my big mouth wasn't stopping there.

"We had originally asked Paulette, but she wasn't sure if her family would be comfortable with it. And then we asked Vivienne, but she was already pregnant! We had this whole list made out and everything!"

Brooke stared at me with wide eyes. "So I'm assuming I was at the bottom of this list." I nodded even though I didn't want to. What was wrong with me, I wasn't sure. But my mouth kept running.

"Yeah, we had actually forgotten about you until we found the list again. But here we are now, and you're agreeing to be our surrogate! Isn't that great?"

I wanted to kick myself, and I was pretty sure Elle did too.

But Brooke was already standing at the doorway, pointing towards the exit angrily. "Get out," she growled.

"Brooke, please don't be mad…" Elle began, beginning to pick herself up from the ground.

"Why?" Brooke shrieked. "I have every right to be mad at the two of you! You haven't paid a visit to me in _three years_, and once all of your other friends—who I'm sure have gotten more visits from you two than I have in the past three years—bail out on you, you decide to use me! Not because you thought I'd be worthy enough to carry your miracle of life, but because I was your last chance! Well, I hope the two of you find another person you've forgotten about to have your baby on that list of yours, because I'm sure as heck not doing it!"

And with that, Brooke slammed the front door to her own house shut and locked herself outside.

I sighed heavily. So much for miracles.

And then I noticed that Elle was still on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"There goes our last chance," Elle sobbed. "We blew it."

Correction. I blew it. And I was going to fix it too.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

"Brooke!" I called as I burst out of Wyndham Mansion, just as Brooke was beginning to open her car door to leave.

"What do you want?" she groaned, her eyes cold and angry.

"To apologize," I replied, shutting Brooke's car door for her. "And to convince you to be our surrogate." Brooke shook her head and tried reaching for the handle on her car door, but I kept my hand over it firmly.

"Brooke, please just listen to me." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't mean to blurt all of that out. Maybe we didn't need you first, but we need you now."

Brooke kept her jaw clenched and her eyes locked with mine.

"Give me one good reason why I should be your surrogate," she demanded, her voice low. I took a deep breath.

"Because, Elle needs you. And Elle is your friend. Do you remember when you were put on trial for murder?" Brooke's face began to soften.

"How could I forget?" she mumbled, kicking at the gravel beneath her feet.

"Who was the one who fought with everything she had to prove that you were innocent, and who ended up saving you from jail?"

"Elle."

"That's right. She did all of that because that's what friends do. If she helped you during your greatest time of need, why can't you help her during hers?"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but I wasn't finished.

"Brooke, I love Elle more than anything, and it kills me that I can't give her a baby." I took a jagged breath and wiped a tear from under my eye, and then I wondered how long I had been letting Brooke see me cry my eyes out. But I didn't care. I was pouring my heart out now, and I wasn't about to shut up.

"I really want a kid. And if I ever do get one, I know I have the potential to be a good father. But Elle, she's already there. She's already a mom, but she's a mom without her baby."

Through my blurry vision, I gave Brooke one last pleading look.

"Please, Brooke. Do this for us. Do this for Elle."

Brooke then opened her mouth and told me what she wanted to say before I cut her off.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

I found Elle still lying on the floor, sobbing heavily when I came back inside. She turned around and wiped a tear from her blotchy cheek.

"What did she say?" Elle asked, her voice just above a whisper. I smiled and knelt down beside her.

"She said she's in," I replied, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tight.

**And so there you have it. Brooke is the Angie of the story! (I just thought she was most Angie-like...and she's always been one of my favorite characters.) And yeah, in case you found Emmett's little speech to Brooke familiar, it was also borrowed from Friends. (Which I don't own...I think I already mentioned that in a previous author's note...but I'm a chicken who fears breaking the rules and getting into trouble so I thought I'd stay safe by putting that little disclaimer in again.) **

**But anyway, thanks for reading! And double thanks for your super-sweet reviews! Keep it up! It really boosts my writer's-self-esteem!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own LBtM or Baby Mama sadly.**

**Brooke (I know..._finally _someone other than Elle or Emmett!)**

I hate needles. I always have, and I always will.

Since the first check-up I can remember, I've always been terrified of shots and injections of any kind. When I was a child, the doctors were always afraid to have me as a patient because I'd thrash and kick and scream. So one day, after a doctor's appointment gone bad, my mom finally gave up. She had sworn that she would never let me get a shot ever again because she was so embarrassed by the way I behaved. Maybe that's why I had gotten sick so many times during my childhood.

Not only do I hate needles, but I hate uncomfortably quiet fertility clinics with odd posters on the walls and parenting magazines being the only source of reading.

I sat beside Elle, whose fingers tapped nervously on her knee. I didn't understand why _she _was nervous. Wasn't_ I _the one who was going to have to go through it all?

And beside Elle sat Emmett. The man looked just as nervous as his wife. It made me wonder: Did the two of them get this nervous before a big trial, or was it just the subject of fertility that got them sweating? I wouldn't know.

My thoughts were interrupted as a Santa Clause impersonator in a repulsive grey sweater emerged and called out Elle and Emmett's names. I swallowed hard. Was this Elle's gynecologist? Weren't gynecologists typically, I don't know…_women_? But as uncomfortable as I felt having a man do this procedure, I knew I couldn't let Elle and Emmett down.

Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

I used to never obsess over maintenance like my late husband did. I used to enjoy just throwing everything anywhere without giving a single thought to it. I used to like mess. But in the time I was married, my husband had taught me a valuable lesson.

The way you keep your house—or office in Doctor Grosse's case—says a lot about you. And the gloomy room with various dead plants I had just stepped in gave me a bad feeling about Doctor Grosse.

"So, I take it that you are Elle and Emmett's surrogate?" the doctor asked as he took a seat behind his gigantic desk. I nodded and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Brooke Wyndham," I replied as he returned the gesture and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you." Doctor Grosse's eyes widened.

"Brooke Wyndham? My wife loves your videos!" After a long pause, his eyebrows knit together. "Wait, how long did it take you to get so…into shape?"

"About ten years," I guessed. I really didn't keep track of how long I've exercised. It's just something I always remember doing.

"And you're going to give that up to be a surrogate for these two?" the doctor asked. He looked surprised, which got me angry. Who was he to just expect me the kind of creep who would choose fitness over helping out a friend without knowing a thing about me? Or did I just come off that way? I feigned surprise in return.

"Omigod, is _that _what I'm doing here?" I asked sarcastically. "I thought this was the gym!" I placed my hands on my hips and tapped my foot angrily.

"Of course I'm giving that up to be Elle and Emmett's surrogate!" I said sternly, putting an arm around Elle's shoulders and giving the doctor a sly smile. "That's what friends are for."

Doctor Grosse shrugged and tossed me a blue hospital gown. I ran into the small bathroom in the doctor's office and changed into it as quick as possible. The sooner we got this over with, the sooner we got to leave. Once I was done changing, Doctor Grosse rose from his seat and gestured for us to follow him out the door.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. I crinkled my nose in disgust. Did this guy actually think that that was funny?

"Let's get this show on the road?" I asked mockingly. "Ew." Emmett snorted, and Elle slapped him on the arm. I could tell he wasn't a big fan of Doctor Grosse either.

Doctor Grosse glared at Emmett and me and continued to guide us down the hall. Once we arrived in a different room, Doctor Groose moseyed over to the far end of the room and patted a long cushioned table. "Sit here," he commanded. I obeyed reluctantly. I still didn't want this doctor looking at me…_anywhere_.

"Now," he began explaining, "I've extracted samples from both Elle and Emmett and brought them together to create a few fertilized eggs, which we're going to inject inside of you. You can take a pregnancy test a few weeks after the in-vitro fertilization, and who knows? Nine months from now Elle and Emmett could be parents."

A nurse suddenly emerged in the doorway holding a large pointy object. A needle! I yelped and pulled Elle in front of me.

"A needle!"

"Yes, Brooke, that is a needle," Emmett said slowly, as if I were a kindergarten student.

"No! I mean…a needle! You're going to stick the eggs inside of me with a needle?"

"How else are we going to do it?" the nurse replied with an irritated tone.

"I dunno! Cut me open if you have to! You're not going anywhere near me with that thing!"

"I'm a gynecologist, not a surgeon," Doctor Grosse retorted.

"Brooke," Elle began, plead bubbling in her voice, "this is the quickest and easiest way to do this. Just a few minutes and this will all be over." The nurse began coming towards me, needle at hand. I shook my head furiously.

"You don't understand! I've always been afraid of needles!"

"Well," Doctor Grosse said with the same sly smile I had given him earlier that afternoon. "It's time to face that fear."

On came the thrashing and kicking. I know it was childish of me, but Doctor Grosse and the evil nurse were asking for it.

The nurse jumped back and gasped in surprise as I almost kicked the needle out of her hand. Doctor Grosse yelled something about anesthesia to the first nurse and called for several more nurse reinforcements.

About ten nurses came scurrying in, looking like innocent ducklings, and then they all pounced on me like vicious pumas. But they were messing with a black belt. They had no idea what I was capable of doing while laying on my back.

I swiped at the nurses a few times and sent most of them stumbling backward before they all retreated, screaming at the top of their lungs. It was complete mayhem. Doctor Grosse finally came over to me himself and grabbed my wrist, but I pulled from his grasp. Now I could see why he studied to be a gynecologist, because he wouldn't make it anywhere as an athlete.

"Sustain your surrogate!" he yelled angrily at Emmett and Elle, making them jump and come back from their shocked state. And to my dismay, they obeyed. Emmett pinned me down by my wrists on one side of the table while Elle firmly held down my ankles on the other.

But I wasn't about to give up. I continued trying to wriggle from their grasp, not noticing that the original evil nurse was coming up behind me with _two_ needles.

The last thing I remember seeing was the cold tip of the needle coming into contact with my skin.

And then it all slowly went black.

**Hey everyone! You know, I've written about thirteen chapters to this story so far, and let me tell you, this chapter was my all time favorite to write! I had a lot of fun making Brooke attack the nurses...hehe... As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Now, this is probably going to be my last update before I head down to the shore for the week, but hopefully you guys will give me some good 'ol reviews to read when I get back! Thanks again and have a great week!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama, but I wish I did.**

**Elle**

Running my hands through my hair, I read over the case of Kate Grey versus her husband, Carl Grey for the fifth time. Kate and Carl were in the midst of a nasty divorce, and they were currently fighting over custodial rights to their daughter Angie. Emmett and I were in charge of making sure that Angie went to Kate's custody, no matter what.

To be honest, divorce cases were the kind of cases Emmett and I took over whenever we felt lazy. These types of trials may have been less confusing and important than the cases of severe trials, but that didn't make settling divorces any easier than figuring out who had murdered someone for the lawyer.

The case always felt more personal for me when it involved a child. Angie was only six years old. She couldn't possibly understand why her parents were playing tug-of-war with her. It always broke my heart whenever I witnessed a little child watching her parents scream at each other. But I couldn't say I knew what Angie had to be feeling at this moment.

I was lucky. Bad luck was something that didn't happen to me very frequently. My parents rarely fought, I was brought up in one of the richest zip codes in the nation, I was always surrounded by friends and money, proved to myself and to others that a blonde could totally handle law school, and was married to the most wonderful man in the world. I was a lucky woman.

Sure, I had my share of bad luck. Warner breaking up with me years ago was awful. But in spite of that blow, I had proved so much to myself and others and actually ended up meeting the right man for me. Maybe Warner breaking up with me wasn't the best example of bad luck.

But then there was this whole fertility fiasco. What were the odds that both Emmett and I wouldn't be able to have a child on our own? It felt even worse than getting rejected by Warner, maybe because I was so used to getting everything I wanted easily.

And when all hope seemed lost, Brooke came in and saved the day by being our surrogate. Okay, so maybe that wasn't a good example of bad luck either. I smiled to myself. If my lucky life continued to stay this fortunate, I could be a mother in only a few months.

Emmett disrupted me from my thoughts as he strode into the room with a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. He took one look at me and let out a small laugh.

"Elle, it's three o' clock in the morning. It should be against the law to think that hard at three A.M." I smirked and stole the Ben and Jerry's from his hand just as he took a seat on the floor beside me.

"Sorry. This case just has me…upset." Emmett crinkled his brow in confusion.

"Upset? Divorce cases normally never get you upset. I thought you always found divorces ridiculous."

It was true. During the beginning of our marriage, Emmett and I had dealt with our first divorce case. While discussing it, I had mentioned to Emmett that I thought divorce was ridiculous. I had seen more complicated divorces take place since then, and I now knew that divorce wasn't ridiculous. Sometimes it happened. People just fell out of love. Maybe I found it ridiculous only because I knew that I could never fall out of love with the man I had just stolen a pint of ice cream from.

Upset suddenly didn't seem like the word I could use to describe he case. I took a deep breath and turned my head towards Emmett.

"I'm not upset about the case. It's poor Angie I'm upset about." Emmett eyed me with confusion.

"Angie? The little girl? What did she do?" I shook my head and engulfed a huge spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, hoping that all my thoughts would just tumble out or freeze up. I was tired and in no mood to hold a conversation with my husband.

"She didn't do anything. She just…it's sad, being six years old and having to watch all of this." Emmett nodded with understanding and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was no secret that when he was Angie's age, he had to go through the same exact thing.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly, "but on the bright side, the final hearing is tomorrow and I have a strong feeling that we're going to win this case. Kate will be happy that she's got her daughter, Angie will be happy that her parents finally shut up, and you and I will be happy because we won the case! See, it all works out."

"Carl, Emmett," I reminded him as I rubbed at my tired eyes. "What about Carl? And don't you think Angie would be at least a little concerned with her father? Not everyone's going to be happy." Emmett looked shocked. Then I realized my voice had raised about three octaves and had gotten so loud that I was shouting.

Emmett tried to reach for my hand, but I quickly pulled it away and gave him a cold stare. It was oblivious to him that I was tired and pre-menstrual and the littlest conversation would set me off. I leapt from the floor and began pacing in front of my husband.

"Not everyone has to hate their parents! Angie may not be like you and hate her father! Did you ever consider that? Maybe Carl is really the one that makes this little girl happy, and maybe her mom makes her miserable!"

"But we're in charge of giving Angie to Kate…" Emmett timidly objected. I threw my hands up in the air and let out a groan.

"I don't care anymore! Why can't we just ask Angie what she wants? What if Angie really wants to live with her father?"

"Then we lose," Emmett said quickly as I took a deep breath, ready to yell some more. He just always had to get his two cents in during my rampages.

"Yeah, we lose. So what?! We can lose once in a while! No lawyer is perfect!"

"Okay…but…"

"Don't 'okay…but…' me Mister!" I shouted, wagging a reprimanding finger in his face. "We don't have to win all the time!"

Just then the phone began ringing. I began trekking backward towards the ringing phone, still yelling at Emmett who was paralyzed with shock. I don't think the man had ever seen me get this mad over a divorce case.

"Can't we just see what this little girl wants? Did it ever occur to you that nobody asked her what she wanted to do?" I screamed at Emmett. "Just think about that while you're gawking at me like a stupid fish!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled into the phone's receiver. I could hear Brooke's quiet and uncomfortable cough come from the other end.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know whether or not I should have called. I mean, it is three A.M., but I thought it would be a good idea to call you right away once I got this news." I still must have been angrily huffing and puffing, because Brooke added, "But now I'm regretting it."

I shook my head, even though my friend couldn't see it. "No, no, it's fine. I was just doing an old zen exercise. Um…scream therapy." I could hear Emmett snort from behind me. I ignored him a pressed a smile. "What's the news?"

"Well," Brooke began, an unhappy tone to her voice that knotted my stomach, "I just peed on the stick…um, _several_ sticks."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's actually really uncomfortable, but that's not the point. What I wanted to tell you is that...is that…

"Out with it Brooke!" I exclaimed. My patience was extremely short that night. Brooke sighed heavily.

"You two are going to have a baby!"

I almost let the phone fall from my hand from the initial shock. A huge grin spread across my face. The tired and emotional monster that had just been inside of me vanished immediately as I pumped my fist into the air and cheered wildly.

"That's so great!"

"Yay!" Brooke cheered quietly.

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant!"

By the time the conversation ended I was giggling uncontrollably. Emmett eyed me and smiled.

"That was Brooke, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"We're having a baby, aren't we?"

"You bet we are!" I said as I jumped up and down and clapped my hands. Emmett bolted over towards me and began jumping and clapping as well.

How happy were we, you ask, that we were going to be parents? Just ask good old Mrs. McCready, who lives next door and came over the next day to scold us for screaming and waking her up at three A.M.

**Hey everyone! I'm back for the week! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing last chapter! I really enjoyed reading them when I got home yesterday! So Elle and Emmett are going to have a baby! Yay! Oh! And in case you didn't notice...for my own enjoyment I named Kate, Angie and Carl after my three favorite characters in Baby Mama...because I'm extremely lame and thought I'd be cool for putting Baby Mama character names in a Baby Mama based story. Anyhoo, thanks again! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own LBtM or Baby Mama…poo!**

**Serena**

"Wait, Elle, I'm confused," I said slowly into the phone that was pressed against my ear. Elle had just called our apartment in the middle of the night to tell Margot, Pilar and I that she and Emmett were having a baby. "You're having a baby, but Brooke's pregnant?"

"What?" Pilar and Margot asked together, their elbows digging into my shoulders a little more as they leaned in closer to hear Elle. I swatted their arms away and put Elle on speaker phone.

"I don't get it…" Margot stated cluelessly as she plopped back down on the couch with a _thud_. Pilar nodded in agreement.

I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and began chewing furiously. Gum was supposed to calm the brain down. That's why our teachers let us chew it during the SATs. And at the moment, my brain had some serious relaxing to do.

We could hear Elle's slight laugh, and then she cleared her throat. "It's called surrogacy, you guys." Margot threw her hands up in the air, her jaw dangling from her face. I had no idea Margot could get her mouth to open that wide.

"Oh! I know what that is! It's like adoption, right?" Margot looked so proud with herself for answering that, as if she had just won Jeopardy.

"Yeah, it's kind of like adoption, girls," Elle replied. "Only…um…it's still me and Emmett's biological child."

"Ew!" I interrupted. I may have not know a lot about _having_ babies, but I knew what it took to _make_ one. "Does that mean Brooke and Emmett…?"

"No!" Elle said quickly. "Brooke and Emmett didn't do _anything_! It's complicated, but to put it simply, the doctor took a sample from me and a sample from Emmett and put it together to create a few fertilized eggs, and then he injected them inside Brooke. Does that make it clearer for you?" Pilar made a sound of disgust as she examined her nails.

"Totally selfish, Elle! Now Brooke's gonna get all fat while you and Emmett just watch," Pilar scolded. Margot giggled.

"Brooke's gonna get fat," Margot repeated childishly. She and Pilar began giggling uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I'm sure Elle has a perfectly good reason why _she's _not the one getting fat." I could hear Elle sigh heavily while Margot and Pilar continued to make fat jokes about Brooke.

"You see, Emmett and I have fertility issues," Elle explained.

All three of us bobbed our heads cluelessly. Ever since she had become a lawyer, Elle sure knew a lot of fancy vocabulary, and it was too fancy for a sorority girl like me to understand. I didn't know if Pilar and Margot were processing any of this, but I surely didn't know what 'fertility issues' meant. I crinkled my nose and leaned in towards the phone where Elle was awaiting a response.

"Um…what's that mean?"

"It means we can't have a baby on our own."

I nodded. Things were starting to become clearer now. I guess the whole concept was beginning to make sense for the girls too, because Margot suddenly pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not fair! How come Brooke can get pregnant and you can't? You're Elle Woods for pink's sake! You should be able to have a baby with Emmett on your own whenever you want to!"

"Margot, Brooke can get pregnant and I can't because my environment is abnormally shaped, and hers is perfectly normal," Elle answered bitterly. I honestly didn't feel comfortable asking her anything else about her abnormally shaped environment, seeing as she sounded like she didn't really want to talk about it.

I pursed my lips and blew a bubble with my gum, thinking of something to say to Elle. I mean, it wasn't everyday a fellow sister called to tell you she was having a baby. I wasn't used to getting excited over pregnancies. Engagements I was used to, but not pregnancies.

"Um…we're really happy for you Elle!" I finally managed.

"That's good. I'm really happy for myself!" Elle replied with a giggle. Margot's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Omigod, Elle! I came up with the best idea!" she exclaimed, grabbing Pilar's wrist and shaking it crazily while waiting for Elle's reply.

"What is it, Margot?" Elle asked, laughter hinted in her voice.

"I think you should have a girl and name her Margot! Wouldn't that be great?" Margot cheered happily. I clapped my hands together and gasped with excitement. Margot may have had the smallest IQ out of all of us, but she always came up with the best ideas.

"Oh! That would be so adorable! And her middle name can be Serena!" I added.

"I call Pilar gets to be her confirmation name!" Pilar chimed in. Elle was now in stitches of laughter.

"You guys, as much as I love that idea, I don't know whether the baby is going to be a boy or a girl," Elle said gently. All three of us crinkled our noses and cocked our heads in confusion.

"What?" we all asked at once, equally confused. What did she mean she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl? Weren't you allowed to pick what you wanted?

"I can't control the gender of my baby," Elle told us.

"But you _can _find out what it is eventually, right?" I asked. I had seen enough pregnancy comedies to know that. I could hear Elle smacking her lips.

"Actually," Elle began, "Emmett and I were planning on being surprised." Margot let out an extremely loud groan.

"Well that's no fun!" Margot wailed.

"Aw, Margot…I know you don't like surprises, but you're just gonna have to suck it up! That's what Elle wants, and you gotta respect that!" Pilar snapped, flicking Margot on her forehead.

Margot gave Pilar an appalled and offended look before growling and flicking Pilar back. Before I knew it, the two had gotten themselves into an all out flick fest. And the flicking soon turned into slapping, and the slapping eventually led Margot to push Pilar to the floor.

Sure enough, the two were pulling each other's hair and swinging punches. Sure, they were girly, wimpy punches, but someone was bound to gain extra strength and end up hurting the other one eventually. I had to prevent that from happening.

I tucked a strand of silky brown hair behind my ear and turned quickly back to the phone where Elle was asking, "Margot, Serena, Pilar? What's going on?"

"Um…nothing!" I lied, trying to sound as breezy and calm as possible. "We're…uh…just having a late night pillow fight! A nice, fun, _friendly_ pillow fight."

"Oh, okay," Elle said slowly. I could hear Margot and Pilar's shrieks growing louder and angrier behind me, and I rolled my eyes. It was too late at night to be dealing with this ridiculous, pointless fight, but I guess that was my punishment for living with two other girls.

"Listen, Elle I gotta go. Congratulations, we're all really happy for you!"

"Thanks," Elle said happily. "Now you go continue your pillow fight. It sounds like fun." I let out a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah. Buckets and buckets of fun," I replied sarcastically. I ended the conversation by hanging up the phone and turned back to my bickering friends, shouting at them to stop.

"Margot, Pilar, get a hold of yourselves! Aw no, Pilar, don't rip Margot's pajamas like that! C'mon, you're gonna wake somebody up!"

Without warning, a pillow came hurling towards me and hit me directly in the face. I groaned. Again, it was my punishment for living with two other girls. But you had to love them. We were Pilar, Margot, and Serena for pink's sake! And everyone needs a little PMS every now and then.

**Hello! To be honest, this has been the hardest chapter to write. I'm the complete opposite of a sorority girl...so I had a lot of trouble writing for Serena. But I gave it my best effort, and I hope you let me know what you think of it. Thanks!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBtM or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

Ever since we had found out that we were going to be parents, babies were all Elle and I could think about. We looked through baby magazines, searched online for possible baby names, and we even began hauling some of our old boxes of junk from the spare room to the garage to begin making room for the baby...even though it was the size of a fingernail and being housed in someone else's body at the time. And all we could talk about was our future child, saying things like, "Oh, I hope it has your eyes!" and, "If she's a girl she's not dating until she's married!"

Honestly, this fetus had taken over our lives!

After a nice long nap on the uncomfortable brown sofa, I stepped into the kitchen humming 'Baby Love' to find Elle busy by the counter making what looked like a Thanksgiving feast.

There was only one problem with that scenario. It was the middle of January.

"Um, Elle?" I asked, choking down the laughter in my voice as Elle spread some sort of sauce on a giant chicken. "Don't you think it's a little late for Thanksgiving?"

"I know it's not Thanksgiving!" Elle exclaimed, flicking oregano in my direction.

"Than what's with all the food?" I asked, reaching for one of the strawberries that Elle had arranged with other fruits in a fancy manner. Whether it be outfits or fruits, Elle knew how to decorate.

"Because," Elle began, batting my hand away before I could take the strawberry, "we invited Brooke to dinner to night, _remember_?"

Like I was supposed to remember that. I couldn't even remember what I had had for breakfast that morning. I scratched my head in confusion as I surveyed all of the food that covered the counter.

"Brooke's pregnant, but she's no glutton," I reminded Elle as I took a seat at the kitchen table. "There was no need to cook a full, blown out, three course meal for her." Elle shrugged.

"I know, but I wanted to! I mean, Brooke is our sacred vessel!"

"Brooke is your overly-sarcastic, work-out-aholic friend who just so happened to agree to be our surrogate," I retorted. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Emmett! I'm not an expert on pregnancy, but maybe Brooke will have cravings this early on."

"So you cooked everything that we had in the kitchen."

Elle flung a dishtowel over her shoulder and smirked at me. "We've gotta butter her up if we're going to ask her to live with us until the baby is born."

Yes, you read right. We had decided on asking Brooke to live with us until our baby was born. You see, there was no point in being baby crazed if baby wasn't even present to share the whole experience. And seeing as Brooke lived two hours away from us and had the baby in her possession, we decided that it might be easier if she resided here for the nine months she was pregnant. And if Brooke said no, we could always bribe her with food, shelter, company and free medical expenses. And if Brooke was living with us, then technically, the baby was living with us. Everyone's a winner.

Elle took my coveted strawberry and tossed it down to Bruiser, who had been eagerly watching her the whole time we had been having our conversation. I sent a glare at the dog and looked back up at Elle, who was now back to diligently working on the chicken.

"So, do you think she's going to say yes?" I asked slowly. Elle looked up and rolled her eyes again.

"Well, of course! She agreed to be our surrogate!"

"Eventually she did," I muttered as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if Brooke said no. Elle was so convinced that she'd agree to stay with us…I just didn't want to see her let down _again_.

I didn't have much time to think about all of the negative outcomes of this dinner because the doorbell rang only moments later.

"Crap! She's early! Brooke's never early!" Elle exclaimed as she ripped off her apron and straightened out her dress. She came around the counter and looked at me, and the nose immediately crinkled.

"That's not what you're wearing, I hope," she told me. I looked down at my corduroy jacket, faded Harvard t-shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. Okay, so I didn't look as presentable as Elle did in her pink sundress and matching sweater. I stood up, knowing what she wanted me to do.

"I'll go change," I replied bitterly as I headed for the stairs and Elle made her way to the door.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

Like Vivienne, I didn't know too much about Brooke's personality. I didn't know anything about her likes or her dislikes. All I knew for sure about Brooke was that she was stubborn. _Very _stubborn.

But I did know enough about Brooke to know that she was a happy-go-lucky chatterbox who often used sarcasm.

That night she was still that chatterbox, but there was something peculiar going on with Brooke. She looked almost…nervous as she ate.

Elle sent me an urging look from across the table. I rolled my eyes. Brooke hadn't been here for more than twenty minutes and already Elle wanted to ask her if she wanted to live with us. But Elle continued to press the look at me until I gave a defeated sigh and turned to the bouncing blonde beside me.

"Brooke, Elle and I have something very important to ask you," I began. Brooke pulled back from me with horror-stricken eyes, almost falling off of her chair.

"What is it? Omigod, you don't want me to have _twins_ for you, do you?" I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

"No, no. We just thought that since you live two hours away…"

"And Emmett and I really want to be a part of the whole experience…" Elle chimed in, winking at me like we had Brooke hooked. I have no idea what she was seeing, because Brooke didn't look like she wanted to be anywhere near us.

"We were wondering if you would like to live with us until the baby is born," I said finally. Brooke looked like she wanted so badly to say no. I winced, expecting to be completely let down.

But to my surprise, the most stubborn woman I knew nodded her head and said, "Okay." I was in shock. She said yes? Just like that? I didn't have to bribe her or gag her or persuade her into staying with us? Elle's face lit up as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Oh, that's so great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elle cheered as she ran around the table and smothered Brooke in one of her trademark bear hugs. Brooke laughed nervously and began trying to squirm from Elle's grasp. In result, Brooke knocked over her soda and sent it spilling towards the floor. Brooke dove to the ground, napkin at hand.

"Omigod, I'm so sorry!" Brooke apologized as she began mopping up the fizzing liquid. "I knew I'd screw something up tonight, I just knew it!"

Elle joined her on the ground and began helping her frantic friend. "Brooke, it's no big deal." Brooke didn't respond. She was too busy fussing over the spilled soda.

"Oh, you should just never forgive me again and kick me out! I don't deserve to live with you!"

Was it just me, or was she completely overreacting? She was really freaking out over spilling Coke on our ugly linoleum floors?

Elle shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Brooke, really, it's fine. I forgive you." Brooke looked back up and finally gave Elle a genuine smile.

"Really?" she asked. Elle gave a smile of her own and nodded.

"Absolutely! Brooke, you're living with us now. My house is your house! You could chuck that big brown sofa out the window and I'd still forgive you! Heck, I'd forgive you for anything you do faster that you could say 'I'm sorry.' You're one of my best friends, and best friends forgive best friends for _anything _they do." Brooke's face lit up a bit more with each word of Elle's speech.

"Really!?" Brooke squealed, wrapping her arms around Elle's shoulders. "You have no idea how much that means to me!"

I guess I learned something new about Brooke that day. She was big on forgiveness.

And now that she was going to live with us, I had a strong feeling that I was going to learn a lot more about her.

**Hey everyone! So Brooke is living with the Forrest family...how interesting...Thanks for reading and reviewing the last few chapters! This will probably be my final update before I head down to Florida for the rest of my summer break, so I hope you'll give me some reviews to read and to cheer me up about going back to school. Thank again guys!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Baby Mama and Legally Blonde the Musical are not under my possession.**

**Vivienne**

Though Elle and I were close friends, I couldn't say we had much in common. Of course, we were both intelligent lawyers, and we both had dated and broken up with Warner, so I can't say there weren't any similarities between us.

But Elle had always had something that I didn't have for a long time. She had such a positive outlook on life. When I first laid eyes on the woman who was trying to steal back my boyfriend, I had to admit, I was jealous of the glittery, blonde, pink, perky girl who looked like nothing could ruin her day. I had been brought up to act serious all my life, and I had never known what it was like to feel like Elle did. It was only after we became friends that Elle had taught me how to loosen up and have fun.

And then I had something that Elle envied _me_ for. The ability to get pregnant. Being the extremely competitive person I was, I was surprised to find that I was actually _upset _that Elle couldn't get pregnant. My other friends had all gotten pregnant at around the same time before Kirk and I were even married, so they always had someone to bond over pregnancy with.

So imagine my reaction when Elle calls me just a few days after I told her that I couldn't be her surrogate to tell me that she and Emmett were having a baby. I was ecstatic! My wish had come true; I had someone to baby bond with.

So here Elle and I were, two expectant mothers sitting on one side of a table in Starbucks with coffee at hand, while Brooke Wyndham's head continuously banged on the table's surface on the other side. She was sure making it clear that she did _not _want to join us on a day of baby shopping.

I had to admit though, I was surprised to see that the woman had agreed to be Elle and Emmett's surrogate mother. From what I had seen of her in the past seven years, Brooke just didn't seem like the baby carrying type. But then again, _I _didn't seem like the baby carrying type either, so who was I to judge her?

"Why do they call a medium sized coffee a _grande_ here? I just don't get that. I may have failed Spanish back in high school, but I'm smart enough to know that _grande_ means _large_. Why can't people just ask for a medium coffee instead of a _grande _one?" Brooke ranted as she read the label on my cup.

Elle rolled her eyes. I assumed she had no idea how difficult Brooke was when it came to hours of shopping.

"Brooke, I don't know. Why don't you ask an employee here or something?" Elle suggested as she rubbed her temples. Brooke looked from Elle's expression to mine. Suddenly realizing that Elle was trying to get rid of her, Brooke huffed and hopped down from her stool.

"Fine, I will," Brooke muttered as she stomped towards a bus boy who was busy scrubbing down a table.

Elle and I looked at one another and broke into fits of giggles. I shook my head and gulped down some of my coffee.

"Well…she's…"

"Unbelievable? Outrageous? Rude?" Elle listed, "I know. But she's somewhat normal at home. And she _is _giving up her figure and fitness empire just to help me out, so I guess she's not _that _bad." I chuckled.

"Right," I remarked, bobbing my head. "Remind me again why you asked her to live with you." Elle took a large sip of coffee and sighed.

"Because she lives far away and Emmett and I wanted to be a part of the whole experience." She looked down at my stomach and sighed again, but more dramatically this time.

"You're so lucky you get to get fat and have an excuse for wanting insane food cravings and go through labor. I just have to watch Brooke do it all." Elle pouted and cradled her head in her hands.

"You're so lucky," Elle repeated.

Really? I thought Elle was the lucky one in this situation.

I looked down at my stomach. Sure, nothing was showing yet, but I'd only get bigger as time went by. And then there was labor. Though Kirk's rich friend's wives and my friends raved about how _magical_ delivering a baby was, I had absolutely no intention of doing it. Elle, on the other hand, didn't have to worry about any of that. Getting huge and going through labor was all Brooke's problem.

Before I could open my mouth and try to make her feel better, Brooke came darting back to our table, the bus boy and another employee following close behind. Elle's eyes grew wide.

"Brooke! What in pink's name is going on?"

Brooke grabbed her purse and began tugging on Elle's arm, urgency in her eyes. The peaceful vibe of Starbucks had been ruined as several heads turned to observe the chaotic scene.

"I pissed off the bus boy because I bothered him with the whole medium-grande thing! He called for the manager and now they're chasing me! We gotta get out of here before they kill me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Brooke, I'm sure they're not _that_ mad at you." I peered over my shoulder at the raging teenage Starbucks employees that were coming towards our table with a broomstick…which I could only assume was their weapon of choice. I winced. Maybe Brooke hadn't been overreacting after all. Elle burst into laughter at the sight.

"Oh, crap!" Elle shrieked through her laughter as she began getting up from her chair. "What did you say to them?"

"The same stuff I said to you and Vivienne! They just got all emotional and worked up over it unlike you guys! Now let's just get out of here before those dudes whack your baby out of me with that broom!" Brooke replied as she began tugging at my arm. I sucked in my breath. Good God, she was strong! I leaped up from my chair and grabbed my purse before she could dislocate my arm.

The two employees were just feet away from us now. Elle yelped playfully as she, Brooke and I all burst out the door of the coffee shop, laughing uncontrollably.

"That…was…awesome!" Brooke cried through her laughter. "Let's do it again!" Elle let out another laugh and grabbed the back of Brooke's collar before Brooke could turn around and go back inside.

"I think you've had enough fun for today," Elle told Brooke with a motherly tone. "Now we're off to Babies 'R' Us!" Elle took my hand and marched forward. Behind us, Brooke let out a groan and began shouting out in protest.

"No! _Another _baby store! I thought we were done! All baby stores look the same, and they've got all the same crap! So why do we have to go to like, fifty different stores! Why must you torture me like this Elle Woods! This isn't fair!"

Though I never knew the woman, I suddenly felt extremely sorry for Brooke's mother. How could she ever go shopping with Brooke whining in her ear the whole time?

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

I looked up from the rack of baby onesies I was surveying when I heard something that resembled a quiet laugh come from Elle's direction.

"What?" I asked. Elle looked surprised that I had heard her. She swiped at the air.

"Oh, nothing," she assured me with a huge smile. "It's just…how ironic is it that we're both having babies at around the same time?" I smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"I know! I mean, we've always talked about how great that would be…"

"And now it's actually happening!" Elle finished excitedly. Both Elle and I tried not to attack the woman behind us when we heard her familiar groan.

"Can we just go _home_?" Brooke moaned. "My feet hurt! And I'm starving!" Elle finally gave in and groaned. She rammed her hand in her purse and began searching for something, glaring at Brooke the whole time. Finally, she pulled out a wad of paper money and jammed it in Brooke's palm.

"Here! Take this!" Elle snapped, looking like she wanted to rip Brooke's head off. Brooke blinked in confusion after counting the amount of money Elle had given her.

"Forty bucks?" Brooke asked. Elle nodded, her eyes wide.

"Yeah! Just take it and do whatever you want with it! Buy a pack of gum, get yourself a taxi to take you back to the house, I don't care! Just occupy yourself and leave us alone!"

I expected Brooke to be upset with Elle for freaking out at her, but to my surprise, Brooke shrugged and replied, "Okay!" before skipping off with her forty dollars. Elle ran her hand through her hair and gave me an agitated look.

I took a step back and placed a hand protectively over my stomach. Elle looked like she was hungry for meat, and I wasn't taking any chances by staying close to her.

"I swear it's like taking care of a child!"

I shrugged. "Well, you will literally be living with a child soon, maybe this will help you get used to it." Elle drew in a large breath and exhaled. She nodded, looking up at me with tired and sad eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

In an effort to cheer my friend up, I gathered all of my comedic energy and joked, "Hey, could I baby-sit Brooke sometime? I need to get used to having a kid around too."

At least I made Elle smile genuinely for the first time that day.

**Hello to all! I'm back from my vacation! Seriously people, I'm gone eleven days and only one review? (Thanks to IAmNowACheckerboardChick for that one review! You made my day!) Hopefully there will be more reviews for this chapter...although I have to admit, nothing exciting happens in it besides getting chased in Starbucks. **

**But as I feared, readers, the story has caught up with me. Meaning: I've run out of chapters that I had pre-typed. The point of all this is that it's going to take me a little longer to update this story because I have to write the chapters out and school starts for me tomorrow. I'll try to update as fast as I can! Thanks!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama.**

**Brooke**

I didn't kill my husband. That was all Chutney's fault. She was the criminal and I wasn't.

So why did I feel like a criminal for lying to Elle and Emmett about being pregnant?

Originally, I had called to give them the bad news that night on the phone. But Elle's voice was full of so much hope and anxiety…I just thought it would be better to tell her what she wanted to hear so she and her husband wouldn't get mad at me. It was only after I heard how happy they sounded that I realized that I had just totally given them false information and false hope.

Completely freaking out over the humongous lie I had told, I had decided to confess to Elle and Emmett that I wasn't pregnant when they invited me to dinner just a few nights after I had called. I figured that sucking it up and telling them the truth would be the right thing to do, no matter how angry they got at me for telling the lie in the first place.

Before I left my house, though, I found my first surrogacy check in the mail. I did need the money, and one hundred thousand dollars was a pretty nice sum of money for just having a baby.

As afraid as I was to admit to Emmett and Elle, my DVDs and books weren't as popular as they had been before. Sales were decreasing, which meant my profits were decreasing. I couldn't let them know that it had become harder and harder for me to pay the bills. What would they think of me once they found out that I was practically…_middle class_? Or even worse…what if I became poor? Ugh, I shudder at the thought of _that _happening to me.

Then they went and asked me to move in with them! Omigod, I wanted to say that I couldn't so badly, but Elle and Emmett looked so excited, and they did have some good reasons for why they wanted me around. Even though my heart was saying "No", my brain decided that blurting out "Okay" before I could even think it through was just the better answer.

To put it simply, I was officially in deep water, and I felt like an idiot about it.

I was pretty sure Elle and Emmett would notice that I wasn't pregnant when there was no baby to hand over in nine months. Whether or not they would forgive me for it, I wasn't so sure. I never meant to lie to them. I just wanted them to be happy.

So in order to keep the parents of the non existent baby happy, I decided to do what I do best. Lie and act. If it kept Elle and Emmett happy, what could be the harm in pretending I was pregnant for just a little while longer?

And so here I was: a miserable, non-pregnant woman with forty dollars and no idea how to spend it. And to top it all off, it was beginning to rain. I cursed my lack of an umbrella and glared up towards the sky. I needed to clear my head…but how could I?

Then it hit me. The Hair Affair! A good spa treatment always helped me calm down. I smiled and began heading in the direction of the salon.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

Once I reached the door of the Hair Affair, I realized that I had made yet another ridiculous choice. Out of all of the salons in Baltimore, did I really have to choose to go to the spa where Elle's best friend worked? And when I was ready to pour my heart out to just about anyone who could easily spread the gossip from Paulette to Elle too? I fought the urge to hit myself for the third time in the past few weeks.

_Do it…just go inside…_a voice inside my head whispered. Even though I knew I'd regret it, I listened to the voice and barged inside the salon. I speedily made my way to the front desk, frantically examining the place for Paulette. And to my surprise, she was no where in sight. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to the man at the counter.

He opened his mouth to say something, but it was me who began speaking first. I was talking, and he was going to listen and like it.

I lowered my voice and slowly asked, "Is Paulette Bonafonte working here today by any chance?" The man shook his head.

"No, Paulette has off on Thursdays. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want her to see me here! That's why I ask!" I snapped loudly. Several spa-goers turned to stare at me like I belonged in a freak show.

The man's eyes grew wide as he leaned forward and whispered, "Omigod…you're not the head of the rumored Blonde Mafia, are you?" I shook my head vigorously.

"No…NO! I'm just a confused woman who needs to clear her head." The man smirked and rested an elbow on the counter.

"Well, Honey, don't waste your money on a stupid mani-pedi when you can just pour your heart out to Kiki!" I smiled and turned around and began searching foranyone who looked like a Kiki.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Where is she?" I heard the man cough behind me.

"_He's _just been talking to you for the past minute," the man who I could only assume was Kiki replied snarkily. Feeling my face turn beet red, I turned back around and faced him with a nervous smile.

"Sorry," I apologized. Kiki shrugged.

"Honest mistake. It happens all the time, Sweetie. Don't worry about it," Kiki assured me with a wink.

I sighed and shook my head. The small talk between Kiki and I had ended that quickly. Word vomit had begun rushing up my throat, and there was no stopping it. Poor Kiki…he had no idea I was about to talk his ears off about my problems.

"I'm not pregnant," I blurted out. Kiki pulled back in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm supposed to be, but I'm not." Kiki crinkled his nose.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I promised to be Elle and Emmett's…" Kiki squealed in delight as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh! Elle and Emmett! I love those two!"

"Yeah, they're great…just please let me continue. I need someone to talk to, and you seem like a pretty nice guy." Kiki straightened out his pink shirt and took a seat.

"Talk away."

"Okay…so I agreed to be a surrogate for Elle and Emmett because apparently they can't on they're own."

"They can't!?" Kiki gasped. I shrugged.

"They've got weird fidelity—_fertility_ issues or something. I don't know all the details about that, and frankly I don't wanna know."

"Fair enough," Kiki said. "Continue."

"Doctor Grosse and his evil flock of nurses stuck a couple of their fertilized eggs inside my uterus and I was supposed to be pregnant. But when I took the pregnancy test it said negative, which made me think it was probably faulty. So I bought about ten more pregnancy tests, but every single one read negative."

Kiki looked extremely interested in my problem, and I don't mean that in a sarcastic way. He didn't even squirm when I mentioned the word 'uterus'. He looked like cared genuinely about what I had to say and he was listening intently. I really needed to talk to gay men more often.

"So what did you do next?" Kiki asked. I sighed heavily. He was going to hate me once I told him I had lied to his precious Elle and Emmett, I just knew it.

"I called them to tell them that I wasn't pregnant and…" I trailed off. Did I really want to tell Kiki the truth and risk loosing someone to talk to? Or could I just lie to him again? Kiki gave me a pressing look.

"And…" he repeated.

"And they just sounded so happy! I couldn't tell them that they weren't going to have a kid."

"So you lied to them?" Kiki guessed, his eyebrow raised.

I buried my head in my hands and let out a muffled, "Yes." I heard Kiki smack his lips apart a few times, like he wanted to say something.

"Is that it?" he asked after sometime. My head shot back up. Oh, no! I was _not _finished yet.

"And then I was going to tell them the truth when they invited me to dinner, but then they asked me to move in with them." Kiki brought a hand to his gaping mouth.

"Tell me you said no!" I shook my head and let out a groan.

"Well it's not like I couldn't! They wouldn't take their eyes off of me until I gave them an answer! So I told them yes! And now I have to act like I'm having a baby just to keep them happy!" Now it was Kiki's turn to groan. He flicked me in the head. Pretty hard I may add.

"Well they're not gonna be happy when they don't see you getting…pregnanter!" I sighed heavily and rubbed my throbbing forehead.

"I know! And now I have no idea what to do! Oh, Kiki, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have lied in the first place!"

"_Now_ you figure that out," Kiki muttered as shook his head. His face read sympathy all over it. Maybe Elle and Emmett would feel sympathetic for me if and when I told them the truth.

And maybe Professor Callahan would actually win the race for governor.

Once Kiki saw the tears brimming in my eyes he understood exactly what I wanted from him. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not so great with advice…" he admitted. I shrugged.

"So? I'm not so great with telling the truth," I replied. Kiki laughed.

"Very true!" He took another look at me and smiled. After thinking it over for a moment, he finally came up with a good solution to this whole mess. "You know what I do whenever I find myself in a pickle? First of all, I stay positive, no matter what. And then I drink. A lot. I know that getting completely drunk settles down my thoughts for a while. It helps the pain go away."

He smiled sincerely. "I hope I helped you at least a little…wait, you haven't even told me your name." I smiled in return.

"Brooke Wyndham. And thank you so much for the help!" I thanked him as I made my way out of the Hair Affair. I can't believe I didn't think of getting wasted before. That was something I could actually do without screwing it up. Remembering something important, I turned back around and darted back towards Kiki.

"You won't tell a soul about any of this--especially Paulette--right?"

"I Double Delta Nu Sister Swear!" Kiki replied with a wink as he demonstrated the Delta Nu swear, gaining my full trust in the process.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

It was only when I stepped outside that I realized that I had been talking to Kiki for over an hour. It had grown darker than I had last remembered it being when I entered the salon. Elle would probably be home by now, wondering why I wasn't there. I shrugged it off. I was an adult. I didn't need people worrying about where I was.

I decided that letting my feet carry me would be the best way to find a bar. I wandered farther and farther away from the Hair Affair, praying that I wouldn't get lost. That was the _last _thing I needed at that moment.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts of all things bad. I had to stay positive, just like Kiki had said.

I looked up at the cloudy sky and inhaled some of the cool, crisp air the night had to offer. Oh, who was I kidding? There was no way I could stay positive unless I was too drunk to know when my birthday was!

And finally, my feet brought me to the right place.

Joe's Bar was a small bar located in the middle of a deserted shopping center. But from what I saw as I peered through the window, it was relatively crowded.

Without hesitation, I pushed against the door to get inside, knocking over an innocent bar-goer in the process. The man I had bumped into fell to the ground with an _'oomph!'_, the folder he had in his hands opening and sending papers fluttering down to the ground with him. I gasped as I rushed inside the bar and bent down to help pick of some of the papers while the man struggled to get up.

As it turns out, the paper I had in my hands wasn't really a paper at all. It was a glossy photo. I let curiousity get the best of me and turned the photo over.

A shirtless man could be seen lying on his back on the sandy beach. It looked like your typical picture for a Hollister ad, but what caught my attention was the man's face. It looked so familiar.

And then it clicked. My jaw dropped and my head shot up to face the living form of the guy in the picture.

"Warner?"

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update. School just started last week for me, so it's taken me longer to type up chapters. But as far as _this _chapter is concerned...feel free to gasp all you want. I'm sorry I threw such a curveball at you all with the whole "HOLY CRAP BROOKE'S NOT PREGNANT!"****thing, and then throwing Warner into the mix at the end of the chapter. I figured it was time to throw the first of many plot twists into the story. For those of you who have seen the movie, it probably didn't come as such a surprise. But for those of you who didn't, I hope you enjoyed the it! **

**But in other news, Baby Mama comes out on DVD tomorrow. Buy it. Rent it. Watch it on YouTube. Watch it with your buddies. If your someone who can't stand plot twists and surprises in stories, I highly recommend you watch it! If you don't want to spoil the story for yourself though, then don't watch it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the Baby Mama DVD and my Legally Blonde sweatshirt.**

**Warner**

How did this woman know my name?

As I scrambled to pick up the scattered pages and photos of my resume, I tried to think of possible ways I could know this lady.

A thought popped into my head, making me excited. Had my modeling career finally launched? Was she a fan?

I mentally pinched myself. Of course she wasn't a fan. I had only been offered a few jobs in the past seven years, and I was so low on money that I was reduced to living with my parents in Beverly Hills. She couldn't possibly know who I was unless she was the woman I was going to see tomorrow to book a modeling job.

I looked down at the picture she had just placed back in my lap. That was it! The photo! My name had to be on the photo.

Pulling the image closer to my face, I examined the picture for any sign of my name.

Nothing.

I didn't realize that I was so lost in my thoughts until the blonde kneeling beside me started panicking.

"Omigod, Warner, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!" The woman exclaimed frantically as she picked herself up from the ground and held out a hand towards me in and effort to help me up.

I looked up into those apologetic blue eyes of hers and then it finally struck me. How could I be so stupid as to not even recognize Brooke Wyndham?

"Brooke!" I said finally as I took her hand and allowed her to heave me up from the floor. It was only after that when I realized that my butt was now throbbing with pain. Brooke smiled widely.

"Oh thank God you're still conscious!" she said with a sigh of relief. I let out a small laugh. The door may have given me a slight bump on the head, but I was sure I wasn't going to get a concussion from it.

I took the moment to just look at her. She hadn't changed much since I last saw her. Still the same hair, eyes…body.

"Wow…you look fantastic," I blurted out. Brooke swiped at the air.

"Oh, please! You don't have to make that up. I barely have any make-up on and I'm dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants. I look far from fantastic, let me assure you of that," Brooke retorted.

I wasn't making it up. She really did look far more beautiful than I ever remember her being. But something about her seemed different. She looked tired and upset, emotions I had never expected to see on a person like Brooke. Sure, I only knew her for the time she was put on trial, but I had studied her well enough to know that Brooke Wyndham didn't get tired or sad or drink unless something was truly wrong.

So I, in the heat of the moment, blurted out, "Can I buy you a drink?" even though I was already buzzed at it was and was just headed back to my hotel before Brooke had smashed into me.

A smirk played on Brooke's lips as she held up a wad of cash. "No thanks. I've got forty dollars and I'd really like to use it." Seeing the blush that had immediately spread across my cheeks, Brooke's eyes widened.

"But I'd love to have someone to keep me company!" she said quickly. "Drinks are on me! It's the least I can do after knocking you over."

I nodded and led Brooke to the bar. I ordered red wine, she ordered a beer. She downed the whole thing in less than a minute and gestured for the bartender to bring her another.

"I have to get drunk tonight," she stated, as if she it was as simple as if she were telling me that she had to get groceries. I wrinkled my brow in confusion as I took a very large sip of my wine.

"May I ask why?" Brooke sighed heavily.

"I'm living a lie." Was all she responded with.

Was she going to elaborate on that? Or was I just supposed to read her mind? Brooke from her drink to me.

"I'm supposed to be pregnant, but I'm not," she sighed. I didn't notice my jaw drop. So she had a husband or a boyfriend. Just my luck.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I finally managed to say.

"There is no guy. I've been single for…how log ago was my trial?"

"Seven years," I answered quickly.

"Seven years," Brooke repeated. She seemed to be in her own world as she gazed at the back wall of the bar. "I've been all alone for seven years."

"I meant the father," I told her. Brooke's face grew extremely red. I'd be humiliated if I had confessed that I was single for seven years too...which I had been. Sure, there was the occasional girlfriend here and there over the years, but nothing ever turned out serious. Brooke sucked in a deep breath as both of us beckoned for another drink.

"Oh you meant the _father_! Well, it's supposed to be Emmett," she explained as she took a giant swig of alcohol. My jaw dropped again.

_Emmett?_ Really?

He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would cheat on Elle, especially not with a woman like Brooke.

But if he was cheating on Elle, I could not see how that was fair for me. So _Emmett Forrest _could get laid by two women at the same time but I couldn't? That was just wrong.

"E—Elle?" Was all I bring myself to ask. Brooke's eyes grew wide. She _did _know that Elle was Emmett's wife, right? Brooke suddenly burst into laughter, and for no apparent reason, I started laughing too. I think the alcohol was settling in on the both of us.

"Omigod! You thought Emmett and I…you thought we had…oh, no! NO! Never!"

Now I was confused. "But if you didn't... you know…then how is Emmett the father?" I asked. I regretted asking Brooke such personal questions, but she didn't seem to mind answering them. And as long as she was comfortable answering, I was comfortable asking.

"Emmett's the father because he and _Elle_ are having a baby," Brooke clarified. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "Well, they _were_ having a baby."

"You slept with both of them!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Two men playing pool in the corner of the bar turned to stare at the two of us. Brooke giggled and shook her head.

"No, I didn't sleep with anyone!" she whispered. "I agreed to be their surrogate because they can't have kids on their own. I'm supposed to be carrying Elle and Emmett's kid through an in-vitro fertilization, but no. I screwed that up too."

"So, if I'm connecting the dots correctly, Elle and Emmett want to have a baby but they can't do it on their own so they hired you to be their surrogate but the in-vitro fertilization didn't work, so you're lying to them about being pregnant with their kid when you're really not. And now you're sitting here, drinking half of your body weight in beer and talking to me about it." Brooke nodded.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell. You're smarter than you look," Brooke answered, pointing a finger towards me. I blushed at the compliment and took a gulp of wine, feeling even more lightheaded in the process.

I looked down at my nearly empty wine glass, and the several empty wine glasses surrounding it. How many of them had I been drinking? Four? Five? I wasn't sure, but I was _loving _it!

"I just feel _horrible _about this!" Brooke exclaimed, exaggerating by using giant hand gestures while she spoke. "I just wanted…"

"You just wanted to make 'em happy," I added for her as I finished off the glass of wine. I didn't even notice that my speaking had begun to slur. "I understand." Brooke nodded.

"Exactly. That's all I wanted to do. When I lied to them in the beginning, they just…they sounded so happy. And this whole thing has made me feel so important, so I just let it go on. I didn't mean for this giant lie to happen. It's like you read my mind!" Brooke slurred. Her arm rose and she took a deep breath. I pulled back, suspecting she was getting ready to scream something.

"Yoohoo! Mr. Bartender Man! How's 'bout another round of drinkies for my buddy Warner and I?" The bartender rolled his eyes as he made his way toward us.

"Don't you think the two of you have had enough to drink tonight?" he whined. I swung around clumsily in my barstool and gazed around the bar. Besides the two men playing pool, Joe's had really cleared out since we had sat down. Time sure flies by when you're having fun.

I looked over at the bartender. I couldn't understand what he was whining about. We were the only people at the bar, and therefore, we were the only people he had to serve.

Brooke wagged a finger in front of the irritated bartender's face.

"Now, see here, dude! I still have ten dollars to spend!" The bartender shrugged.

"And…?"

"And!" Brooke shouted close to his ear "I want to waste it!" I stifled back a laugh as the bartender jumped back. He hadn't expected Brooke to explode just a few inches in front of his face. She was very amusing to watch while intoxicated.

"Now we would like one final round of the strongest alcohol you've got back there, and make it snappy!" Brooke ordered, actually snapping her fingers and shooing the bartender in the direction of the drinks. The man gave Brooke and I a final glare as he handed over a copper colored mixture to each of us moments later.

After racing to see who could chug the drink first, Brooke unexpectantly buried her head in her hands and let out a whimper.

"Whatsa matta?" I asked. Brooke looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. Why the sudden change in attitude? I had no idea. Brooke shook her head.

"It's just…either way I lose." I crinkled my nose.

"Huh?"

"If I tell them the truth, they hate me. And if I continue lying to them, they still hate me. It's a lose-lose situation." She bit her lip.

"Oh, Warner! I just wish there could be a way to fix…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, my lips came crashing into her own soft, sweet tasting lips. I half expected her to pull away or slap me, but to my surprise, she started to kiss me back.

After a while, we both had to come up for air. Brooke looked at me, bewildered.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly put a finger to her lips.

"Just take your mind off of that for a while," I whispered as I closed the gap between our lips again.

I don't recall exactly what happened after that, but we ended up back at my hotel room, tearing at each other's clothes and falling back onto my bed.

**Howdy! Hope everyone's week has been good! I know I'm relieved to get that first week of school done and over with! I thought it would be fun to put a few secret jokes in the chapter (Joe's bar from Grey's Anatomy, Emmett's Red Bull line...) just for my own kicks. Thanks for reading and for the extremely awesome reviews! Keep it up! I really like hearing what you have to say!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Brooke**

I don't about you, but waking up to an unfamiliar ceiling never gives me a very conforting feeling.

So when I woke up that morning and saw that this ceiling wasn't the ceiling at my house or Elle and Emmett's house, I knew something was wrong.

The way I looked at it, there were two possible reasons why I didn't recognize this particular ceiling above my head.

One, I was dead. I was dead and I was looking up at the ceiling of heaven. I _would _go to heaven…wouldn't I? I thought every mass I had skipped, every innocent kindergartener I had tripped in my older years of elementary school, and every lie I had told, including the one I was currently telling to Elle and Emmett.

Maybe I _wasn't_ going to heaven.

Or, I could have been in an alcoholic coma for years and was just waking up in the hospital. I checked my arm for IV injections of any kind. Nothing.

I slowly raised my head to check the room for anything familiar when a wave of memory struck me.

My hand immediately flew to my throbbing head as every thought and action from last night came hitting me in the face and pushing me back down onto the pillow.

I could remember talking to Kiki…

And getting very drunk…

And talking to Warner…

And yelling at a bartender…

And Warner kissing me…

And touching me just about _everywhere_…

And giving the best night I had had in years…

Oh. Freaking. Crap.

I'm not trying to be dramatic when I say this, but I think I'd rather choose to have been dead than to have slept with Warner.

I shook my head in disbelief. It was just a dream. That's what it had to be. This was all just a dream. All I needed to do was pinch myself, wake up, and this would all be over.

But when I reached down to pinch my arm under the covers, I felt my other arm graze against my bare stomach.

Just a dream…

My eyes grew wide as I cautiously peeked under the sheet to reveal my completely undressed body with a hairy arm draped over my abdomen. I groaned, knowing exactly who the hairy arm belonged to. My head slowly craned to the left to come face to face with a slumbering Warner, who was contently snoring away and drooling on his pillow.

Okay, so now I knew for sure that this wasn't a dream.

The feeling that I had felt at that moment was far worse than I had felt the night before. I felt hurt, completely violated, and hung over all mixed into one big fat emotion. But more than anything, I felt stupid. Leave it to me to add yet another mistake to my now ongoing list of screw ups.

Then I realized that I couldn't just lay here and wallow in self-pity while Warner was sleeping right beside me. I had to get out of the hotel room without waking him up somehow. Carefully, I began to lift his arm from my stomach, praying that he was a heavy sleeper.

As quickly and quietly as possible, I leapt from the bed, remembered I was still naked and flopped down onto my hands and knees to begin searching for my clothes.

If I had learned anything from my mother, it was how to change fast. I was always skilled when it came to getting dressed and undressed quickly. Just ask any of the girls in my old gym classes.

I had managed to get my underwear and pants on in under a minute. I nervously glanced at Warner, who hadn't even flinched. I let out a sigh of relief and plucked my bra from the ground.

So far, so good. All I had to do was clasp the bra on and find my shirt, and then I could leave, but the bra had other plans, as the clasp chose to be uncooperative at that moment. I began panicking as my fingers clumsily attempted to hook the dang bra together. Of all the moments this could have happened, really.

After minutes of failed attempts, my bra was finally secured on my body. I was too busy rejoicing over my good fortune to even notice that Warner's eyelids began fluttering open.

At the sight of Warner awake, I jumped.

"Hola," he greeted groggily.

I could have fled right then and there while he was still drowsy, but I didn't. I just stood there in a bra and sweatpants, frozen in front of him like an idiot. Warner smirked.

_Run! _I screamed to myself. I didn't move. I just kept gaping at him.

"Still all shook up from last night I see," Warner said as he sat up a little more to reveal his bare chest. My eyes quickly averted to the floor. His eyes stayed glued to the upper half of my body, which was still lacking a shirt to cover up my undergarments.

"Um…" was all I could bring myself to say. The ends of Warner's smirk turned up a little more.

"Wanna go at it again?" he asked.

"No! Once was enough!" I shrieked, shocked that someone so sentimental one night could become so perverted the next morning. The smirk on Warner's face dissipated. I bit my lip.

"Look, Warner…as…satisfying as last night may have been, I really should get back home. Elle and Emmett might be worried about their sacred vessel."

"But you're not really a sacred vessel, you know," Warner pointed out to me after letting out a loud yawn. I winced at the comment.

"And you're an adult," Warner added. "You don't need people looking after you." I sighed. He did have a point.

"I know," I answered slowly. "But it's never good to be missing in action, especially as a non-pregnant fraud." Warner twirled the edge of the sheet in between his fingers and bobbed his head.

"What are you gonna do about that anyway?" Warner inquired. "You've got to tell the truth sometime." I shook my head.

"It's…complicated." Warner rolled his eyes.

"No it's not. You just tell them the truth. It's as simple as that. Sure, they probably will kick you out and never speak to you again once you do it, but at least you don't have to worry about them keeping you from having any fun," Warner explained as he continued playing with the sheet.

He looked like he could care less about my situation. All he wanted to do was get me back in that bed. What happened to the man I had been with last night, and why had he turned into such a jerk? Warner laughed to himself.

"Come to think of it, it was pretty dumb of you to move in with them, let alone lie to them about the exsistence of a human being. No offense, Brooke, but I think Elle and Emmett are smart enough to notice that you're not going to get fat in the next couple of months. You, on the other hand, probably aren't smart enough to let this go any further. Seriously, just tell them the truth."

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. Did he have any more insults up his sleeve?

"And," Warner continued, pulling my missing shirt from beneath his rear end under the sheets. He held out the shirt toward me. "I believe this belongs to you."

I quickly grabbed the shirt from him and put it on. To save myself from any further embarrassment, I decided that moment would be the best time to leave. I made no attempt to look back at that self-absorbed face of his as I scurried toward the door.

Before I turned the handle to leave though, I thought it would only be fair that I shared one of his flaws with him, like he had so graciously done to me.

"By the way," I said, turning to him. "You snore. Really loudly."

And with that, I left.

**Hello! Originally, I had planned for there to be more in this chapter with Brooke talking to Kiki again about her latest mistake, but I thought that this would be a good spot to leave the chapter at. Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter! Glad to hear that you guys are fans of the Brooke/Warner ship (even though I really wouldn't consider them a couple in this fic)...because I find the two of them so much fun to write for... even if whenever Brooke and Warner are together they're fighting eighty-five percent of the time in this story. Well, thanks again! Keep reading and reviewing. The more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to write and update.**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBtM or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

_Ding dong!_

"Well…aren't you gonna get that?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Yeah, you are! Your mouth is producing words that are directed towards me! Therefore, you've talked to me, and you ruined it for yourself. Good job. "

"Oh yeah...well...just get the door!"

Stupid baby.

I groaned in frustration as I stomped to the front door. The whole three months Brooke had been living with us, I had always thought Elle was just overreacting when she said that Brooke was like a big kid.

But after spending a day with Brooke while Elle was working at the firm, I completely understood what my wife was talking about.

One day was all it took for me to suddenly not want the baby anymore. If this was a preview of what was to come, I didn't want any of it.

I whisked the door open to reveal a tired looking Elle. She pushed past me and set her briefcase down beside the door, talking the whole time.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got held up with paper work and then I lost my house key somewhere in the car. And I left my house key on my desk at work, but I only realized that after searching for it for like, forever in my car and...omigod, Emmett! What is that on your forehead?"

Elle pointed to the large black-and-blue bump that was residing on my forehead in horror. I lifted my hand to rest on the bump and winced in pain. I had completely forgotten about my injury due to my newest frustration over Brooke.

"Oh this?" I asked, sarcasm and anger rising in my voice. I made sure I was loud enough that Brooke could hear me. "Nothing _drastic_. Our crazy surrogate threw a dictionary at my head." Elle gasped.

"How…?" Elle began, but I cut her off. I knew she wanted an explanation.

"Well, we got into a conversation about the baby while we were watching television. I mentioned that she's going to gain weight, she got emotional, we started lashing out at each other, and she grabbed the dictionary and threw it at my head."

My wide-eyed wife didn't respond. She simply walked away from me and into our living room, where Brooke was sitting on the big brown couch, arms crossed over her chest and an angry expression on her face. Elle began stamping her foot to get Brooke's attention. When Brooke didn't even glance at Elle, my wife cleared her throat.

"Brooke, is this true?" Elle asked. "Did you really throw a dictionary at Emmett's head?" Brooke didn't answer. She just kept staring angrily at the television. I could tell by the look on Elle's face that she was getting frustrated with her friend. And then I remembered what Brooke and I had been arguing about before I had gone to get the door.

I put my hand on Elle's shoulder and let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Oh, she's not going to answer you, Elle." Elle looked up at me.

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because Brooke has taken a vow of silence." Elle shook her head in disbelief.

"Omigod," Elle muttered as she ran her hand down her tired face.

"I know right?"

Seeing as she wasn't getting enough attention, Brooke let out an overly dramatic huff and repositioned herself on the couch. Elle and I exchanged a glance. I think it was safe to say that Brooke couldn't handle taking a vow of silence for too long.

I turned my attention from the fuming blonde standing beside me to the fuming blonde on the couch. Brooke's eyes averted towards mine. I stared at her, and she stared at me, both of our eyes lowering. After what seemed like forever of the two of us staring at each other without blinking, I had come to assume that Brooke had me caught in a staring contest.

Finally, I couldn't handle Brooke's intensifying stare any longer and I blinked. Brooke threw her hands up in the air in victory.

"Ha! You blinked!" Realizing that she had just talked, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Elle shook her head as she took a seat on the arm chair beside the sofa.

"Give it up. You couldn't take a vow of silence even if your life depended on it," Elle told Brooke. Brooke sighed.

"I guess you're right," Brooke mumbled. Elle smiled in satisfaction over the fact that she had gotten Brooke to surrender. As much as I hated admitting it, Elle did have more power over our surrogate than I did.

"Well, now that we're all talking again, why don't you apologize to…omigod! What is that?"

Elle pointed to our coffee table, where a huge mess of just about every junk food imaginable resided. Brooke tensed up.

"I dunno," she said quickly. Elle's head shot up to face our surrogate. She was clearly enraged.

"What kind of food is this for a pregnant woman?" Brooke swiped at the air.

"Oh, Elle, c'mon, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? You mean to tell me that Doctor Pepper, Pringles, and _Redbull_ are healthy foods to eat when you're pregnant and won't make our baby addicted to high fructose corn syrup? Really Brooke?" Elle yelled. Brooke shrugged innocently.

"Well, you know how cravings can be."

"No, Brooke, actually I don't because if you recall, you're the one who's pregnant with my baby! I'm not!"

Both Brooke and I mirrored each other's stunned expressions. Since when did Elle, the woman whom I recall loves snacking on junk food, care about making healthy choices?

Brooke let a whistle escape her lips. "Geez, Elle. If I knew you were going to get this upset over a little junk food…"

"A little?"

"Okay, if I knew you were going to get this upset over _a lot _of junk food, than I would have hidden it before you got home," Brooke finished.

Elle rolled her eyes. Even though Elle had a better control over Brooke than I did, that didn't necessarily mean that she had complete control over Brooke. Ha, so I wasn't totally the loser in the situation after all.

The second Elle turned around, Brooke grabbed another can of Pepsi and cracked it open. The smirk on her face indicated that she had done on purpose just to set Elle off. At the sound of the soda can opening, Elle threw her hands up in the air and groaned in frustration.

"That's it! I'm going to the store and buying you some healthy food! I don't want my baby getting sugar crazed!" Elle snapped as she grabbed her keys and flung her purse over her shoulder. Before Brooke couldn't even consider taking a sip of the Pepsi, Elle yanked it from her hands. My wife turned to me after swallowing half of the contents of the soda can, clear frustration burning in her beautiful blue eyes. Elle was so cute when she was angry. But I wasn't about to say that out loud to her, otherwise I'd be on Elle's hit list with Brooke.

"And you better watch her while I'm gone," Elle said to me, jabbing an index finger into my chest. Both Brooke and I began shouting out in protest. Elle just rolled her eyes again.

"I don't need to be baby-sat!" Brooke whined.

"And I don't want to baby-sit!" I cried. Brooke, at the mentioning of me baby-sitting her, held up the dictionary again in an attempt to threaten me. It worked. I sighed defeatedly.

"Fine, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," I muttered. I turned quickly back to Elle. "But if I'm dead when you get back…"

"Bye, Emmett. Have fun." Elle cut me off with her first smile of the night as she shut the door behind her. As soon as I knew for sure that my wife was out of sight I turned back around to face Brooke.

"Seriously, don't do anything that makes you consider not doing it," I warned her as I began cleaning up the coffee table. Brooke rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around her abdomen.

"Oh, please. I learned how to make right choices in CCD. I don't need to hear it again from you," Brooke shot back. My eyebrow shot upward.

"Yeah, maybe you learned about right from wrong, but I highly doubt you grasped the concept of how to use it." Brooke's jaw dropped at the insult.

"If you weren't such a tattletale I'd throw this encyclopedia at you again."

"It's a dictionary," I reminded her as I brought a handful of the snacks back into the kitchen.

"Whatever, I'm watching TV!" Brooke called to me over her shoulder as she turned her attention back to _America's Funniest Home Videos_. I came back into the room to see Brooke giggling to herself.

"Man, I love this show."

I turned my attention to our plasma screen TV, which was loudly broadcasting a home video of a young boy playing wiffle ball with his dad. I smiled. That could be me and my son some day.

"That guy's going to get hit in the crotch," I informed Brooke as I grabbed some more junk to bring back to the kitchen from the coffee table. Brooke shook her head, looking impressed.

"Have you seen this one before?" she asked as she reached in front of the couch to grab a potato chip. I swatted her hand away and looked back over at the television.

"The boy has a bat and the guy has a crotch. Do the math," I explained to her as I walked out of the room again.

"You know, it's not funny once you ruin the ending!" I could hear Brooke shout from the living room. The sounds of a man making pained noises moments later made me guess that my estimate had been right. The audience's laughter was drowned out by Brooke's own laughter.

"It is! It's still funny!"

When I came back into the room to make a third trip to the kitchen, I was appalled to find that Brooke, still laughing, stuck the wad of gum she had been chewing under the table. I marched over to her.

"Did you just stick some gum under my coffee table?"

Brooke's face gave off no expression whatsoever. "I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you think you're at an Arby's or something?"

"You know what, I'd rather be at an Arby's right now! Because there's better food and cooler people there!" Brooke spat. Oh boy, I sensed another fight coming on.

Getting down on my knees, I peeked under the table to find not only one wad of gum, but dozens of other different colored wads of gum under my table. I cringed, feeling my dinner start to come back.

"You stuck all of this under here?" I asked in bewilderment. How could this have happened? I had my eye on the woman all day. Unless this 'sticking gum under the table' habit had been going on for a while. Who knows how old some of that gum could be.

"I. Don't. Know! Maybe _you _stuck some of it down there!"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I stood back up. "Oh, yeah, because every day I come home from a hard day of work, chew a giant wad of _Bubbalicious_, and stick it under my five hundred dollar coffee table!" I shouted, beginning to get angry. She knew perfectly well that every wad of gum under there was hers; she was just too stubborn to admit it.

Brooke shot up from her seat on the couch.

"Dude! I don't know you're life!"

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

And that's how Elle, Brooke and I ended up in a surrogate therapy group.

There were two other couples and their surrogates that joined the three of us and Doctor Grosse that day. One of the surrogates, Stacey, looked like she wanted to kill somebody—or herself—at that moment. Covered head-to-toe in dark clothing, she just glared at every one of us; though I swear I noticed her narrow her eyes even more when her gaze fell upon me. A chill ran down my spine.

The couple who had hired Stacey, Brad and Maura, looked pretty normal. But when they started talking, they were far from it.

"We were thinking of doing a water birth when it's time to deliver the baby," Maura continued explaining to the group happily, as if water birth was the new iPod. I could hear Brooke snort beside me.

"But Stacey," Brad added, "doesn't agree with us on the subject."

"She just wants to go through a 'normal delivery'." Maura said with disgust as she used air quotes to emphasize how much she hated the idea of Stacey having a normal delivery. Stacey's head craned to the left to face Maura, her face still expressionless.

"I want a normal birth," Stacey said in monotone. She looked over at Doctor Grosse, who looked like he'd rather be watching grass grow than be in the room with all of us at the moment.

"Do you agree with me?" Stacey asked, her voice not rising a single note. Doctor Grosse froze and smiled nervously. I could tell he feared giving her the wrong answer.

"Why, of course I do Stacey!" he finally answered enthusiastically.

Maura and Brad looked like they were about to open their mouths and protest, but then Doctor Grosse snapped, "Just do a normal birth!" Maura and Brad exchanged pouts as they leaned back. Stacey flashed the slightest trace of a smile in the doctor's direction.

Just then, Peter, the quietest one in the group, raised his hand timidly. Doctor Grosse nodded, his way of signaling for Peter to begin. Now Peter and his girlfriend Thalia were two people who you could tell were strange just by looking at them. I even assumed that, and I'm not really a judgmental person.

The thing was, it was completely true. Peter and Thalia crept me out more than Maura and Brad did. They both wore graphic t-shirts that read "I'm with stupid" with a giant red arrow below the message. I think the arrows were meant to point at each other, but ironically enough, the way their surrogate Tina was sitting in between them made it look like she was the stupid one. I could only imagine Peter and Thalia's future child, walking around with a miniature version of the "I'm with stupid" shirt.

"Um, I don't know how to say this without you getting mad at us…" Peter began. Thalia tugged at his arm eagerly, while Tina sat there, her eyes darting between the two of them in confusion. Doctor Grosse rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me already," Doctor Grosse demanded in a bored tone. Peter bit his lips and shut his eyes tightly.

"We want to return our surrogate."

"Huh?" Doctor Grosse asked.

"Huh?" Tina asked.

"Huh?" Brooke asked.

Once he finally was able to talk again, Doctor Grosse straightened his tie and looked at Peter and his girlfriend skeptically.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say you wanted to return your surrogate?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"You do know your baby is in there, right?" Brad asked, gesturing toward Tina's stomach. Tina nodded frantically. Thalia bobbed her head.

"We know, and we wanna give that back too."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Maura practically screamed. Peter sighed heavily.

"Turns out I can get Thalia pregnant," he replied. All of our jaws dropped. "And we really don't want _two_ infants lying around. We have to focus on our music too, you know."

"Peter and I are in a band!" Thalia added in. Brooke gave the woman a sarcastic thumbs up before turning to Doctor Grosse.

"Aren't you gonna say anything to them?" Brooke asked. Doctor Grosse shrugged.

"It's their problem they wasted the thousands of dollars and can't return their surrogate, not mine." Brooke smiled, while Peter and Thalia sighed with sadness.

"Well then in that case, I have something to say," Brooke chirped.

Doctor Grosse took a seat at his desk before mumbling, "This should be interesting." He peered at Brooke, Elle and I over his glasses. "Go ahead, talk away."

Brooke straightened her posture before addressing the group. "Well, lemme just start by saying I don't know all the therapy terms…"

"We don't know all the therapy terms either…we don't go to therapy," Elle cut in.

Thank you for clarifying that to the group, Honey. Because let's be honest, they weren't even considering that we went to therapy until you mentioned it. Now they all just stared at us like we were the _only _lunatics in the room.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Elle quickly before continuing. "As I was saying…Elle and Emmett are always up in my bi'dness!"

"What?" I asked. What the heck was bi'dness supposed to mean anyway? Elle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know perfectly well what, Mister 'I like to go and ruin the end of _America's Funniest Home Videos' _for everyone! It's called personal space! Look it up!" Brooke said icily. Elle looked over at Doctor Grosse, a look of tiredness on her face. We had been through these kind of fights so many times before that it had become routine for us.

"We just want to take care of our kid," Elle told him. "And it's kind of hard when the woman who's carrying it doesn't listen to a word you say."Doctor Grosse's eyes wandered over to Brooke, who I had then learned was giving me bunny ears while I had my back turned.

"Brooke, the bottom line here is that you _are _carrying Elle and Emmett's child, and you do want to get paid, right?" Brooke looked hesitant for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah."

"And you two," Doctor Grosse began as he got up from his desk, his gaze focused on Elle and I, "need to learn to stop treating Brooke like she's one of your cases. She does have a right to some personal space, and she is in a fragile emotional state at the moment."

I reached up and touched the bump on my forehead. You could say that again, Doctor Grosse.

"What I think the three of you need to do is bond more," the doctor suggested. All three of us looked at the man, horrified at what he had just said. I couldn't even stand spending a few hours with Brooke, and now he was telling me we needed to bond more?

"You know what I mean. Go out and buy some baby things…"

"Yeah," Elle began, dragging out the word, "we tried that already. It didn't work out too well." I could hear Brooke quietly whisper in agreement beside me. Doctor Grosse tried not to let his smile falter.

"Okay, then. Take some Lamaze classes together, read baby books together, prepare for this baby like you would with Emmett, just include Brooke too." He knelt down, so he was eye level with all three of us.

"Like it or not, you are all partners now." Brooke's face lit up.

"Like the three musketeers!" she cheered. I shook my head.

"No." Brooke sighed in defeat.

"You really hate fun, don't you?" Brooke asked, her voice hinting that she was ready to strike up yet another argument with me. Before she could continue though, Doctor Grosse clapped his hands together.

"Okay! I think that's enough for today!" he exclaimed as he practically pushed us all out the door. "See you all next week!"

**Hey guys! Whoa...longest chapter I've written for this story so far! Sorry it was so long. I had to make up for such a short previous chapter...and who doesn't like writing for Emmett?? ; ) These were some of the best scenes in the movie too, and I just had to write them out! (I couldn't resist the gum thing...that's the all time best line in the movie!) Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Brooke**

Whoever invented Lamaze classes was a real a-hole. Seriously.

Elle and Emmett had signed us up for a bunch of bonding activities immediately after we got back home from our therapy session. And before I knew it, I was told I'd be going to some Lamaze thing.

At first I was excited. I had heard dome great things about this Lamaze thingy, and I hadn't been to a play since I was about twelve.

Imagine my disappointment when I find out that _Les Mis_ and _Lamaze _are two different things.

I rolled my eyes and continuously bounced on a giant exercise ball while the class instructor gabbed away about labor. This was pointless. I wasn't even pregnant, and yet I still had to slowly die of boredom while all of the other actual pregnant women rapidly took notes.

But then again, the more activities I got involved in, the more believable this pregnancy scheme became. On the negative side, though, the more activities I got involved in, the bigger the lie became.

Since when was pregnancy so confusing?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the birthing instructor began giving high-fives to some of the women around me.

"Natural birth! All of you! That's so amazing!" the instructor cried out happily with a heavy lisp. Unfortunately, I had received the end of all her words and was now covered in spit. I wiped some off of my arm with a disgusted expression on my face.

"And who here plans on dangerous western medications to drug their baby for their own selfish conflict?" the birthing instructor asked. Without even looking at who had their hand raised, my arm shot up as high as it could.

"Oh! That would be me!" I replied. The instructor didn't look too pleased with my answer. I could hear Elle mutter "Omigod" under her breath as the birthing instructor shook her head, rolled her eyes, and walked away.

"What? I don't get my high five?"

You can't please everybody.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

The car ride back from Lamaze classes was completely silent. And I mean scary silent. Elle and Emmett kept exchanging glances from each other to where I sat in the back seat of their car.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that they were hiding something from me.

And it also wouldn't take a genius to notice that Emmett had made a left turn on Haven Road, when to get to their house you have to make a right on the road.

"What's going on?" I asked finally. "Where are we going?" Elle turned around from her space the passenger's seat and smiled.

"You, my friend, have your ultrasound appointment today," Elle told me cheerily.

Oh, the words that flew through my mind at that moment.

I was busted. All of those pounds of weight-gain bars I had eaten and all of those cans of Emmett's disgusting pea soup I had used to pass as vomit when I faked having morning sickness were a waste. It was either confess at that moment, or wait until Doctor Grosse told them.

"But…Elle…Emmett…NO!" was the only convincing argument I had. But Elle and Emmett weren't even listening to me. They were all ready too busy talking about the appointment.

"I hope the baby's in a good position so we can see its little profile!" Elle gushed. Emmett nodded giddily.

"Do you think it could look like us? Or is it too early?" he asked his wife. Elle shrugged.

"I sure hope so!"

Shoot me. Just shoot me now.

"What if it has a tiny little corduroy jacket just like mine?" Emmett exclaimed. He and Elle broke into the happiest laughter I had ever heard.

Yeah, the jig was up. I was busted.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

Whoever invented petroleum jelly was a real a-hole too.

The cold gel made contact with my skin, and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Cold?" Doctor Grosse asked. I nodded slowly.

"Uh huh," I replied. I glanced up at Elle and Emmett, who both looked like they were high on drugs.

What would they look like when they found out the truth?

Doctor Grosse began performing the ultrasound. Elle and Emmett kept their eyes glued to the screen as the wand rolled around on my stomach, while I kept my eyes glued on the two of them.

And that's when I realized that they would hate me no matter how they found out that I had been lying, but it would be at least a little better for my sake and sanity if I just told them at that moment myself.

I swallowed hard. "Um, when you two get angry, do you stay angry for a long time?" I asked timidly. Emmett snapped back to life.

"For me, it depends on the situation. But Elle...she's a big grudge holder." I nodded. Just what I needed to hear. I felt like a pile of ground meat that had just been placed in front of a Great Dane.

"Oh! Hear that?" Doctor Grosse asked.

"Huh?" What was he hearing? My stomach flipping over?

"That's your heartbeat," Doctor Grosse informed me. I listened closer to hear the rapid pumping of my heart. "You nervous?"

"Just a little," I lied, when in all actuality I was scared to death. Doctor Grosse smiled as he continued to rub the petroleum jelly around on my stomach. His smile faded into a face of concentration and confusion. I knew what he was looking for.

"Now, I'm having a little trouble finding the baby's heartbeat..." he began. I couldn't take it anymore! I had to just tell the truth and get this chip off my shoulder before I exploded!

"Yeah," I began quickly, "you're going to have a lot of trouble because…" I turned to Elle and Emmett. "You guys…I'm…"

"Oh! There it is!" Doctor Grosse exclaimed. I turned my head toward him with a sarcastic smile.

"Ah, ha, very funny. Elle, Emmett, I'm not…"

Wait. Did he just say 'there it is'?

"What?" I yelled, shocked. Doctor Grosse pressed the wand a little harder onto my stomach, which I now noticed had actually formed a bump. A clicking noise that sounded even faster than my heartbeat could be heard.

"Right there. That's the baby's heartbeat."

"There's a baby in there!" I had still not gotten over the initial shock of it all. "Holy crap! How'd that happen?"

My head whipped the other way to face Elle and Emmett, who were both smiling with pride and pulling at each other's arms so hard I was afraid one of their shoulders would pull out of their sockets.

"That's our baby's heartbeat," Emmett whispered to Elle as he placed a kiss on the top of Elle's head. Elle nodded and wiped a tear from under her eye.

"Yeah, it really is."

No, it really wasn't.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Kiki squeaked loudly. "I thought you were lying." I shook my head, still in disbelief over what had happened earlier that day.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Coming to talk to Kiki every Thursday had become a routine for me over the past few months. We'd just sit and talk about everything and anything for hours. Unlike surrogate therapy, talking to Kiki was the kind of therapy I liked.

Kiki placed the nail filer he had been using on the desk and began pacing back and forth.

"So this is a good thing, right? Now Emmett and Elle are having their baby." I bit my lip. Kiki leaned forward so his face was just inches from mine. He knew exactly what was running through my brain.

"Brooke, it _is _their baby, isn't it?" he asked in a low voice. I shook my head slowly and shut my eyes tightly.

"Not exactly," I said, my voice just above a whisper. "I think I'm still lying to them." Kiki leaned back.

"Tell me what happened." Was all he said. It was all he needed to say. I don't think I could have bottled the Warner thing up for much longer.

"The night you told me to go get drunk, I listened to your advice and went to the first bar I could find. And I ran into an old friend there…literally." I looked up at Kiki for approval to move on. He nodded.

"We talked for a while until both of our heads were spinning from the alcohol… Before I knew it he was all over me." I fought the urge to hold back tears, feeling stupid for doing so. Typically, I never broke down in front of people. I didn't let anybody see Brooke Wyndham cry...ever. But my hormones had decided to make me tear up at just about everything. That explained why I had been emotional over the past three months.

Kiki looked like he was about to cry as well. He shook his head quickly and looked back up at me.

"May I ask who he is?" Kiki asked quietly. "I know just about everybody in the area." I felt hesitant about that, which I found peculiar. So I could tell Kiki that I wasn't--and now was--pregnant in a heartbeat, but I couldn't easily tell him a darn name.

"War—Warner Huntington," I struggled to say. Kiki gasped.

"The third?"

"No, the twenty-first. Of course the third!" Kiki looked just as shocked as I had looked when I found out that the baby I had thought for so long didn't exist was actually inside of me.

"You slept with Warner Huntington!" he squealed. I threw my arms up in the air.

"It was a moment of weakness!" I cried as I buried my head in my hands.

"And you didn't even think to use a condom?" Kiki asked. I shook my head.

"We were both too drunk to think at all." Kiki held up his hands.

"That's the last time I give you any advice, girl," he joked to me. I had to crack a smile at that. I needed some cheering up.

All joking put aside, Kiki looked at me with a very serious expression painted across his face.

"So, what are you gonna do?" he asked me quietly.

My hand immediately flew to my stomach, my fingers curling around the small bump that resided there. That was a good question. What _was _I going to do? I sure as heck didn't know a thing about being a mom.

If you squinted hard enough, I kind of looked like Elle. There was always the option of giving the baby to Elle and Emmett, even though it wasn't really their kid. The baby would probably be better off with that option anyway. It would have a better home, a better neighborhood, a better mother. Overall, the kid would have a better life with Elle and Emmett as its parents.

"I guess I should just pretend it's theirs," I said defeatedly. "It would make them happy." Kiki cocked an eyebrow and rested his head on his balled up fist.

"Is that what you really want?"

I thought about it for a moment. Was it really what I wanted for this child? This was a baby we were dealing with, not a piece of furniture. And this wasn't just any baby, this was _my _baby. Even though we had only known each other for a short time, it was still a part of me, whether I liked it or not.

Finally, I shook my head and looked down at my stomach, my baby.

"No. I want to keep it."

**Wow...first the longest chapter last update and now the quickest update! I'm on a roll! **

**And, my friends, what you have just read was curveball number two. For those of you who are confused, (because I know I was when I saw the movie...)it turns out that Brooke really is pregnant...but with her own baby! But don't think the fun stops there...more twists are on the way! Thanks again for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of my latest twist! **

**-ILoVeWicked**

**PS (I forgot to mention this in my last author's note...)- I found out on Friday night that Legally Blonde is going off Broadway in three weeks! (I blame Bailey...I never thought she'd do the show and its ticket sales justice...) I swear, I had nightmares about October 19! Who else is extremely upset that this show is going off Broadway so soon!? I know I am! But at least I'm seeing the tour when it comes to my town...sighs heavily... **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

Things in the house sure had changed since the ultra sound appointment.

Brooke had picked up a sudden interest in the baby, which was the last thing I had expected her to do. Every time I saw her she was reading a parenting book. She, Elle and I all had normal conversations without a single trace of a fight.

Needless to say, it was nice, but it was weird.

A few weeks after the appointment, Elle and I headed out to dinner to celebrate our win on the Kate Grey versus Carl Grey trial and to celebrate our new miracle. We had a hunch this was the only scrap of free time we would have before a new case came to us, and we also had a hunch that this would be our last dinner out alone before our newest little addition came along.

"So," I began, shifting my food around on my plate. "You excited we won?" Elle nodded perkily.

"I'm happier that Angie wanted to be with her mom. It would have broken me if we forced her to be with someone she didn't want to be with." She pointed her fork in my direction.

"How about you?" she asked, her mouth full. "Are you happy we won?" I nodded as I dug into my mound of mashed potatoes.

"I'm happier that you were happy with Angie being happy," I replied. Elle let out a chuckle.

"At least everyone's happy!"

Then silence filled the air. Silence that could easily be filled with the topic Elle and I had vowed not to talk about.

Like I said before, the baby had taken over our lives. It was all Elle and I could talk about. And with the recent ultrasound, the baby kick had come back. Elle and I had promised each other that we would stay as far away from the baby topic as possible and have a grown-up dinner with grown-up, non-baby related conversations like we used to have.

Elle couldn't handle it any longer, though.

"Omigod, Emmett! All I can think about is that heartbeat! Wasn't it just the most adorable thing you have ever heard?" she gushed, growing red soon after doing so.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just had to get it out." I smirked and took a sip of water.

"I was just about to crack myself, Little Miss Woods Comma Elle." At the mentioning of her old nickname, Elle beamed. And then she got this weird look on her face, a half smile half frown sort of thing as her eyes wandered all around me.

"What?" I asked with a cautious laugh. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Elle breathed out a tiny laugh and shook her head.

"It's not that…it's…the way you handled the case today. I mean, the way you talked to Angie today…you made her feel safe and comfortable with her choice of guardian. Not many lawyers have the power of doing that to kids."

"What are you implying?" I asked. Elle smiled.

"I'm implying that you are going to make a great daddy," Elle said softly.

"I love you," I told her, completely in the heat of the moment. Elle's eyes twinkled with that adorable Elle Woods twinkle.

"I love you too!" she squealed loudly. We were both looking dreamily into each other's eyes until we heard an obnoxious "Aww!"

We both looked up to see our waiter, also caught up in me and Elle's romantic moment. Both my wife and I turned beet red.

"Um, we'll just take the check," I said to the waiter as Elle stifled a laugh.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

When we returned from our dinner, though, we were in for a huge shock. There was no television blaring, no piles of hidden junk food wrappers, and no one walking around with her nose buried in _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. That could only mean one thing.

Brooke was missing.

Elle and I scoured the house for our surrogate with no luck for at least an hour. Where could Brooke have gone? It wasn't like her to just disappear. I thought she always liked going noticed.

Elle returned to the living room with a heavy sigh.

"I can't find her."

"Me neither." Elle looked up at me, concern glistening in her eyes.

"That means we've got to start searching outside," I began. We were only at dinner for an hour. Brooke couldn't have gotten that far.

Elle's hand shot up. "I call the car!" I cursed my own reflexes for not being fast enough and sighed with defeat.

"And I'll take Bruiser," I mumbled as I grabbed Bruiser's pink rhinestone-studded leash. Elle saluted to me as she made her way out the door.

"Meet me back here in an hour, Sergeant!" Elle commanded in a fake gruffy voice. I returned the salute after hooking Bruiser's collar to his leash.

"Affirmative!"

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

There was a small park down the street from our house, Rosalyn Park. It was no Central Park, but it was still one of those parks that took your breath away with its beauty, especially when it snowed.

Even though it was April, we had been having several snow showers in the Baltimore area. A light snow dusted the paths and blanketed the bare tree branches as I shuffled around aimlessly with Bruiser in my arms. (Yeah, the dog was too much of a diva to—God forbid—get his paws covered in any kind of precipitation. Thank goodness he only weighed about five pounds.) Bruiser and I were the only ones in the park that night, which freaked me out. Typically, Rosalyn Park was the neighborhood hot spot, and tonight, the place was practically deserted.

I smiled to myself as I thought about when Elle and I had first moved into this neighborhood. I had come here late that night when I couldn't sleep from the excitement and wandered around, taking in every aspect of the park and its beauty. I had found an old bench in the middle of the park. It had the perfect view of everything in every direction of the park. I called it my special bench. Whenever I needed to clear my head, or even just be alone, the special bench was where I went.

That gave me an idea. I started heading in the direction of my bench. Once it was in view, I smiled to myself with pride. There was Brooke, sitting on my bench and staring at the sky.

"Ah, you've found my special bench," I finally spoke after sitting down next to her on the bench. She jumped and gave me a weak smile.

"It's so beautiful. You can see everything from this spot. No wonder it's your special bench," Brooke said in awe as she gazed around again. I smiled.

"We thought you ran away," I began. Brooke's face grew red.

"Really! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…Omigod, what time is it? I was going to take a small walk while you and Elle were out, but I found this bench and got a little caught up I guess," Brooke apologized with a nervous laugh. I gave her smile to let her know that everything was alright.

"Sometimes," I began, sensing an interesting conversation coming on, "I come out here in the middle of the night and clear my head." Brooke nodded as she brushed away some of the snowflakes in her hair.

"I've been coming out here a lot lately," I confessed. Brooke cocked her head.

"Why? It's been freezing out here," said Brooke as she wrapped her scarf a little tighter around her neck. I shrugged and looked back up at the snow falling from the night sky.

"I dunno. I guess this whole baby thing has me…"

"Nervous?" Brooke guessed. Good guess. I nodded.

"Exactly. And I've just been…I don't know…"

"Doubting yourself as a parent?" Brooke guessed right again.

I nodded. Honestly, sharing my special bench with Brooke and Bruiser and confessing my feelings to her was the last thing I had expected to be doing on this snowy evening. But to my surprise, I kind of liked it.

"Yeah, every minute of the day I keep wondering if I'll be good enough of a father to this baby. I can't say I've had any inspiration. The only father figures I've had were all the bozos my mom went out with. My dad moved out when I was six." Brooke nodded and exhaled deeply, producing a cloud of vapor.

"My dad left too," she whispered as she looked down at Bruiser and began scratching his head. She looked pretty upset when she said it.

"Oh, Brooke…" I began. I didn't mean to get her upset. Brooke shook her head and swatted at the air.

"No big deal, though. I never knew the guy. He left when he found out my mom was pregnant. You on the other hand should be the one getting the sympathy. Six years old, and your dad leaves you. That has to be horrible."

"It was. And the worst part was that he left us for a different woman, which he now has two kids with," I muttered bitterly. "I have not seen or heard from the guy since." Brooke bobbed her head in understanding.

"But at least we had our moms, right?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation positive. Brooke bit her lip. Her eyes indicated that she was trying to figure out how to respond. Brooke let out a small laugh to herself and shook her head.

"Yeah, my mom when sixteen when I was born. I was the result of two teenage morons who forgot to protect themselves." My jaw dropped.

Well, you can't know everything about everyone unless they tell you, I guess.

"Her parents kicked her out, so she had to raise me alone." Brooke looked back up at the sky. "And she was _horrible _at it. Sure, I have to give her credit that there was no one around to help her, but please, anyone should know that cribs do not automatically close!" Brooke allowed a small smile to creep onto her face, but I can't say that it was a happy smile.

"And I didn't help her out so much when I was older. I was such a pain in the butt, and my sarcastic mouth got me into so much trouble sometimes. Like your mom, she dated a bunch of jerks, all of which I gave her a rough time about. Sometimes she just got so angry and upset..." Brooke, for the first time since I had joined her on my bench, looked me in the eye.

"So she drank. A lot." My jaw, which had finally situated itself back into place, dropped right back down like a yo-yo.

"She didn't…abuse you, did she?" I asked. Brooke shook her head quickly.

"Nah, she wasn't around half the time anyway. She was too busy getting even more drunk at local clubs and stuff. So while she got addicted to drugs and alcohol, I got additcted to working out." She shrugged. "I guess you could say it was my salvation."

"Has she ever gotten over that habit yet?" Brooke shook her head.

"Nope. She died from a drug overdose about seven years ago. It was around the time of my trial actually," she told me in an eerie melancholy voice.

The way Brooke described her mother's death so openly made my throat start to close up. I thought about how I used to do the same thing Brooke did whenever my mother would date a new man and take everything she did for granted. Mom had devoted all her life to making me happy, and I never even considered her feelings. I made a mental note to call my mom to thank her and tell her how much I loved her sometime soon.

"You know, the last time I heard from my mom, she saw my trial on the news and called to yell at me for murdering Henry. She told me she knew I'd get myself into this kind of trouble because I was a just a big drunken mistake, and that was all I was going to ever be. I told her I hated her before I hung up. The next thing I knew, she was gone. And the last words I had said to her were 'I hate you'."

"But you still loved her," I said, reading her mind. Brooke nodded.

"I did," she admitted. "And even though she never actually said it to me, I guess I kind of always knew she loved me too." She inhaled a deep, jagged breath.

"But what sucks is that she was right about me. I don't think I was put on this earth to do anything but be the big drunken mistake that I am. Everything that I do is a big friggin' drunken mistake."

I was at loss for words, which I found abnormal since I always had a sharp comeback up my sleeve whenever I fought with this woman. But I wasn't good with comforting people who weren't my wife. I got uncomfortable and I stuttered and the wrong things often came out of my mouth.

Overall, I was terrible at making anyone but Elle Woods feel better.

Although, I couldn't let Brooke beat herself up like this. Sure, we weren't as close as she and Elle may have been, but I still felt obligated to tell her something encouraging.

Finally, I shook my head slowly and placed a hand cautiously on her shoulder. Brooke glanced down at my hand. I had expected her to swat it away. Instead she looked up at me and gave me a small smile. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let me know that she was going to be okay.

I guess I wasn't such a bad comforter after all.

**Hey everyone! So this chapter hasn't been as upbeat and funny as some of the other chapters, but what is a story without an angsty background? Hope Brooke's story wasn't too cliche. I typically can't stand 'woe is me and my horrible childhood' thing, but I needed to get the point across that Brooke thinks everything she does is a mistake because her mother planted that in her head. So anyway, thanks again for reading, and please review! I need at least one or two to get me updating faster! **

**-ILoVeWicked **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Legally Blonde the Musical and/or Baby Mama, but not everyone's wishes can come true…**

**Brooke**

Emmett was a really sweet guy, don't get me wrong. He was charming, funny, and sentimental, which were all good qualities. He was the perfect match for Elle, who was also beautiful, hilarious, and sweet.

I, on the other hand, was none of those things. I was never the beautiful cheerleader like Elle; I was always just cute. Never beautiful, never gorgeous. Just cute. My sense of humor could only be understood by me, and I was in no way a gushy person. I didn't typically have heart to heart talks with people I barely knew. I didn't typically have heart to heart talks _at all_.

Slowly, I reached up and lifted Emmett's hand from my shoulder. I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. I had never opened up like this before, and lately I had been doing it a lot, whether it was Kiki or Warner…and now Emmett. It was truly freaking me out. Was this 'sharing my feelings' thing just temporary while I was pregnant, or was I developing a new bad habit?

"Um…I…" was all I could muster up to say to him. Emmett smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone we had this talk," he said, as if he could read my mind.

"Not even Elle?" I asked with obvious excitement in my voice. The last thing I wanted was for more than one person to know about my psychopathic mother. Emmett nodded and let out a small laugh.

"Not even Elle," he assured me, attempting and failing miserably at the Delta Nu Sister Swear. I finally allowed myself to lighten up and laugh.

"Don't hurt yourself trying it," I told him as I stood up. Emmett blushed.

"Thanks. C'mon, we should get home. Elle's probably worried that the both of us got lost," said Emmett as he rose from his special bench. Leave it to Emmett to be so corny as to have his own bench.

We walked home in silence as more snow lightly powdered the ground. I wrapped one arm across my body in an attempt to keep me warm while the other arm rested on my stomach.

I had been taking all of my time to read about how to become a good mother to this baby. Unlike everything else, parenting was something I couldn't afford to screw up. I wasn't going to let this kid live the same way I had: alone.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something quickly push against my forearm. Oh, crap. That wasn't a bad thing, was it?

I stopped abruptly, digging my heels into the ground. Emmett walked a few more paces before noticing I wasn't by his side. He swirled around to face me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he asked as he walked back over to me. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

No, I didn't see a ghost, Emmett. I _felt _one.

"Uh…" I began, only to be stopped when I felt the push again. This time around, it was with more force. I didn't have time to explain to Emmett what was going on, so I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"I felt something weird," I told him in panic after Emmett stared at me quizzically. For the third time I felt the push against my stomach again and bit my lip to keep from screaming. I didn't want something to be wrong with my baby.

Emmett didn't seem as concerned as I did. Instead of freaking out, he began to smile.

"Brooke," he began, "that's just the baby kicking." I let out a sigh of relief. Emmett's smile only grew wider.

"I can't believe it. My baby's kicking for the first time," Emmett said as he kept his hand glued to my stomach while Bruiser wriggled in his arms.

I couldn't believe it. My baby was kicking for the first time.

Once we were walking again and Emmett's back was turned away from me, I secretly continued to keep both of my hands pressed against my stomach, containing my excitement as my baby continued kicking.

It was truly as magical as all the books said.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

What wasn't so magical about pregnancy was the way it made you have to go to the bathroom every five minutes. I'd say I spent seventy-five percent of my time in the bathroom nowadays.

My own clogged-up sinuses caused me to wake with a jolt. I groggily tilted my head to peer at the alarm clock. It was only three-thirty in the morning. I was just about to fall back asleep when I felt a sudden urgency in my bladder. I groaned tiredly and stumbled from the bed. I hated the fact that this kid thought it would be funny to use my bladder as a trampoline.

I barely opened my eyes as I staggered toward the bathroom in a sleepwalk-like trance. My fingers fumbled over the handle of the door. Finally, it flew open.

But there was something peculiar about the bathroom. There was something moving and giggling in it. I shook my head. Obviously, I was hallucinating. Just to prove myself wrong, I flicked on the light switch. Once light filled the room and my eyes adjusted to the light, my jaw dropped. What I found was far from a bathroom.

If you've ever walked in on your friend and her husband sleeping together, you'd know that it's not the prettiest sight. I continued to gawk at them while Elle and Emmett continued to enjoy themselves, not even noticing that the light had been turned on.

I finally mustered up the courage to let out a high-pitched noise of disgust. Both Elle and Emmett turned to face me, reveling their unclothed bodies. I winced and threw my hands in front of my face to hide the sight.

"Omigod!" Elle shouted as she frantically bunched the blanket up under her chin. "How'd you get in here?"

"I thought this was the bathroom!" I shrieked, now fully awake.

"Well, you've obviously found the wrong room!" Emmett shrieked back at me.

"Shut up!" I shouted at Emmett. Elle rolled her eyes as Emmett and I broke into our first verbal fight in weeks.

"Brooke, what were you thinking?" Elle asked, pointing to me.

"I was thinking I had to pee!" I shouted. Emmett chucked a pillow in my direction.

"Didn't it occur to you that toilets don't scream my name?" he asked. I stepped forward, ready to defend myself. It really was my fault I walked in on them…well, you know. I just didn't want to admit it and let them win.

"It's three-thirty! I woke up from a very heavy sleep, I'll have you know, and I was too tired to function correctly! Believe me, I wouldn't have _chosen _to walk in and see this. I just had to pee, I swear!"

I made no hesitation to exit the couple's bedroom as fast as I could after I got the final outburst.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

I sat at the kitchen table the next morning, sipping nervously at my coffee. Neither Elle nor Emmett had come downstairs yet, which got me worried. Were they mad at me? Or were they still going at it? I didn't have the guts to go and find out.

I felt sick to my stomach. Whether it was morning sickness or the fact that I had walked in on Elle and Emmett's intimate moment, I wasn't sure.

Finally, Elle came bounding down the stairs. I inhaled another scalding sip of coffee, feeling a burning sensation trickling down my throat.

"Morning," Elle muttered as she poured herself some coffee and added about a pound of sugar to it. I gave her a small smile.

"Morning," I echoed. Neither of us said a word after that. I glanced nervously at the clock. Was the second hand running slower, or was it just me.

Finally, Elle set her mug on the table and leaned in toward me.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you last night."

"And I'm sorry for walking in on you and Emmett having sex."

Elle smiled and sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." She broke into a giggle. "That's probably the weirdest apology I've ever gotten." I shrugged and took another sip of coffee as Elle continued to find amusement out of my apology.

"Only from your weirdest friend."

Once Elle's laughter subsided, she looked at me with a smirk that got me curious. That smirk indicated that Elle was up to something.

"You know what you and I need to do? We need to have a ladies' night out."

I almost choked on my coffee when she said it. 'Ladies' night out'? What were we? Sixty?

"Um…Elle," I began once I could speak again. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Elle's smirk turned into a fully blown-out smile.

"You and I need to go out and party! Maybe I could hook you up with someone!" As excited as I tried to look, my face gave away that I was not at all thrilled with the idea of 'going out and partying'.

"C'mon Brooke! I haven't gone out to a club since like…_forever_!" I shrugged as I finished off my coffee.

"Neither have I. But look at me, Elle. Trust me when I say that nobody is going to want to hook up with your surrogate," I retorted. "And besides, you get to drink and I don't. What's the fun in that?"

"I thought you hated alcohol anyways," Elle said with a pout.

"I do. And I hate it even more now."

"So that wasn't a convincing argument! You and I are going clubbin'! Emmett gets home late tonight, so we can just sneak away, have our fun, and be home before he ever steps in the house! It's fool proof!" Elle raved.

I sighed heavily. She seemed so excited about this, and I couldn't let her down. After all, I was about to break to her the biggest let down of her life in just a few months.

"Fine," I mumbled finally. "We'll go." Before Elle could pump her fist in the air and cheer, I held up my hand.

"But if you get drunk, I'm not carrying you home!" I told her quickly. At that moment, Emmett came down the stairs. Elle immediately became tight lipped when her husband came into the kitchen to get his morning dose of caffeine. Elle winked at me before turning around to give Emmett a peck on the lips.

Emmett turned to face me. He scratched the back of his head and muttered, "I'm sorry for freaking out at you last night." I smiled.

"And I'm sorry for walking in on you and Elle having sex." De ja vu. Emmett nodded, but once he finally comprehended how I had apologized to him he crinkled his nose.

"Thank you?" he said cautiously as he headed toward the door. "I'll see you two tonight. Try to do something productive."

"Like you two did last night?" I asked. Emmett just shut the door in response.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

In case you're wondering, Elle and I _did_ go 'clubbin', and I _did_ end up carrying a very drunk Elle home.

"That was fun!" Elle cheered as she spat the words in my face. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around her shoulders a little tighter when she attempted to go up the stairs to her porch.

"Oh, yeah. Watching you get drunk always gives me an emotional high," I remarked sarcastically. Elle smiled drunkenly.

"I know! Whee! I'm so high!" Elle screamed at the top of her lungs as she escaped from my grasp and flopped down on her porch swing while I fumbled to find the right key to get the door open.

"Not high, Elle. Just drunk," I muttered so low that Elle couldn't hear me. Elle continued to swing on the porch swing and giggle uncontrollably.

"Whoo…how long have we had this thing? I love it!" Elle slurred. The front door of the Forrest house swung open. I let out a sigh and heaved Elle up from the swing, ignoring her loud protests.

"Okay, Elle," I began as I placed the giddy blonde on the couch. "I'm going to get you some water to calm you down. Don't do anything while I'm gone."

Elle held up her hand and cleared her throat. "I believe I have to throw up!" she declared. I made no attempt at hiding my disgust at the comment. Elle rolled her eyes with over-exaggeration.

"C'mon, you do it ev'ry morning and I don't give you a rough time about it!" Elle whined. "Lemme puke!"

Just as she finished her sentence, a look came onto her face that indicated that she really did have to vomit. I grabbed the nearest trashcan I could find and placed it under Elle's mouth in the nick of time. I kept my eyes averted as Elle did her business. After a half hour, Elle's stomach was completely emptied.

"Ugh, well that wasn't fun!" Elle told me after I had cleaned out the trashcan and had come back into the living room. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside her on the couch. She then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Let's watch a movie!" Elle sang out at the top of her lungs in a very high, out of pitch voice. I rubbed my throbbing temples and sighed.

"Why not?" I mumbled to myself. Elle was already flipping through her On Demand channels, making a comment at each movie she scrolled over.

"There Will Be Blood…too gory."

"Jumanji…too old!"

"Enchanted…too much singing! I don't know about you, but musicals make me KOOKOO!" Elle screamed as she stuck her tongue out at the TV, as if the characters could see her mocking them. I finally allowed myself to laugh. Elle was pretty funny to watch when she was drunk.

"Oh! Juno! That's like the best movie _ever_! Let's watch that!" Elle exclaimed as she purchased the movie.

Elle was silent for a while after the movie started, and I had assumed that she had fallen asleep when we were about halfway through watching it. I was about to make a run for it towards the end of the movie when Elle's head shot up from her end of the couch.

"Brooke, do you want to have kids?" she stated out of the blue. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat. Was this a trick question? Had she figured out my lie?

"Um…someday," I replied quietly. A drunken smile spread across Elle's face. I mustered up a small smile of my own. Little did Elle know that 'someday' was coming sooner than she thought.

"Me too. Ever since I was a little girl, I always imagined myself with a little baby—boy or girl—decked out in the most expensive pink clothing." She began to fiddle with a loose strand of her blonde locks.

"Then again, I always imagined myself being pregnant, too," Elle said with a sigh as she sat back up. Her eyes darted over my bulging stomach.

"But I can't get pregnant 'cause my uterus is abnormally shaped," Elle said with a mocking tone. By the sound of her voice I could tell she was mimicking Doctor Grosse.

"Brooke, you have no idea how upset I was when Vivienne told me she was having her own baby and she couldn't be the surrogate for me and Emmett. I didn't think there was any hope left." She looked at me with sad grey eyes, and I knew in that instant that it was not the alcohol talking at the moment, but this was all coming from Elle's heart.

"But then you came along and made all of my dreams come true. I'm finally going to live out my dream of having a baby because of you." I felt my throat begin to close up.

Unexpectedly, Elle wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you. For everything, Buddy."

And then it hit me. That moment was my perfect opportunity to tell Elle the truth. I surely couldn't let this go on any longer. I knew the consequences were going to be harsh, but Elle was _hugging _me! There wasn't much else she could do to express her gratitude.

But just when I was about to open my mouth, I heard a light snore come from the other end of the couch. Elle was fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I stood up and placed a blanket on top of her tiny frame.

"Goodnight, Elle," I whispered before heading upstairs. I hesitantly looked down at my stomach, which I had been trying to avoid thinking about the whole night.

"Goodnight, Kiddo."

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and especially reviewing! I really loved hearing that you guys enjoyed the last chappie! Oh, the joys your reviews bring me! (Hint, hint.) And now I've got to get back to my giant pile of homework. _Yayyy..._**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Margot**

Paulette, Serena, Pilar and I were going to throw Elle and Emmett the bestest surprise baby shower ever! I may have not been the sharpest crayon in the box, but I knew one thing was certain. If anyone could throw an amazing party, it would be a few Delta Nus and a salon owner.

Pilar inhaled deeply and blew into a pink balloon, making the rubber expand and grow. I watched in amazement and then looked down at my balloon, which had yet to be filled with air. Just as I was about to take a breath, I felt someone thump me in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I shouted, throwing my non-inflated balloon into the air and whirling around in my seat to face Serena. "Why'd you do that?" Serena blew a giant bubble with her gum. I winced when it burst with an obnoxious _pop_.

"We're all working hard here and have, like, a million balloons blown up by each of us. But you haven't even blown up ten yet!" Serena scolded as she picked up another pink balloon. "Get to work."

Normally, I'd be insulted with Serena pointing out my lack of help, but I knew better. Serena always got super stressed when it came to party planning. Paulette finished tying up another balloon and let it float to the floor. She gazed up at Serena and I.

"Margot, Serena, please! If I hear another fight between the three of you I think I may just have to explode."

"Sorry," Serena, Pilar and I all muttered in unison. Paulette smiled in satisfaction as she surveyed a look around the room.

"I think this is it, girls. We've finished decorating," Paulette announced. "Oh! Elle's gonna love it!"

"What about Emmett?" Pilar asked. "Will he love it too?" Paulette shrugged and crinkled her nose.

"Eh...not so sure," Pauletter replied.

I stood from my chair and took a look around at the banquet hall where the party was going to take place the next day. Brightly colored banners hung from the ceiling and pink balloons were scattered all over the floor. The tables were covered with a bright pink table cloth and the special party favors, silver rattles with _Congratulations Elle and Emmett! _written on them, we had chosen to give out to each guest were placed next to the linen napkins.

The hall looked as though a professional designer had decorated it. I smiled with pride knowing that I had been a part of making the room look just as magical as the party was going to be.

I could see it so clearly: Elle and Emmett would walk into the room, suspecting a mediocre decorating job. Oh, the look on their faces when they saw how adorable the room looked!

I let out a quiet squeal of glee and looked back down at the engraved silver rattle. It was truly hard to believe that our Elle was having a baby. It seemed like only yesterday we were screaming "Work it girl!" to her while she posed for the Girls of UCLA calendar.

And now here I was, almost ten years later, helping Paulette and the girls decorate for her baby shower. Everything seemed to be changing while my back was turned away. I was happy for Elle, don't get me wrong, but I knew this baby was going to take over her life. I was pretty sure we'd be seeing les and less of Elle as the baby grew up and got all of her undivided attention.

Okay, so maybe I had been kind of lying about being happy for Elle. I just wasn't ready to loose one of my best friends. I could tell Elle things that I wouldn't even think to tell Serena or Pilar about, and the same went to Elle. We'd always had that special 'blonde bond' as Elle called it.

Elle was drifting away from being a Delta Nu, and she was drifting away fast. She was becoming a mother before my very eyes. My lip began to quiver at the thought.

Then I thought of Elle, my hero, my role model, and how she had gotten over the loss of Warner. She had let him go and eventually found something new and far better.

Maybe the same would happen to me. All I had to do was let my friend go and do what she wanted to do and be happy about it. I could be happy for her, right? The other girls in the room chatted away about Elle and the baby and made bets on the gender. They were sure having no problem being excited for Elle's great fortune. I looked down at the rattle, which I had begun to unconsciously turn in my hands and read the engraved message again.

This was one of the biggest moments in my fellow sister's life. I couldn't possibly let her down by not encouraging her. That was simply un-Delta Nu! I finally allowed myself to smile as I placed the rattle back on the table and joined Pilar, Serena and Paulette as we left the hall. Before flickering out the lights, I took one last good look at the decorated hall.

Tomorrow was going to be a day to remember. I could just feel it.

**See next chapter for the author's note. Yes, I'm too lazy to write 2.**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde or Baby Mama. Never have, and probably never will. **

**Brooke**

Seven months. Seven freaking months and you'd think people would be able to figure out that this kid wasn't theirs. I didn't do all the reading and researching because I had taken a sudden interest in Elle and Emmett's baby, I did it all because I wanted to insure that I wouldn't screw up _my _baby. It was sad, watching Elle and Emmett as they scurried around the party hall in excitement, shouting out last minute orders to the caterers, unsuspecting of a thing.

Luckily, Elle and Emmett had asked Paulette and Kiki to tag along and help them move things around, seeing as I was in too strict of a condition to help them myself according to Elle. But hey, who was I to object to having permission to be lazy?

Once Elle, Paulette and a reluctant Emmett darted back outside to shout more orders to the men who were bringing in the cradle shaped cake, Kiki came bounding over to me, clear frustration in his eyes. I bit my lip. I could tell he was more angry with me than the fact that he had been forced to move tables around all morning.

"So do you feel good about yourself right now?" he asked me as he plopped down in a chair. "You're going to let them go ahead and have this baby shower with their five hundred dollar cake, am I right? You have no idea how ruthless that is, do you?" I rolled my eyes as Kiki got distracted from scolding me and eyed the giant cake hungrily.

"What am I supposed to do, Kiki? Tell them today in front of all their friends and family? Now _that's_ ruthless."

"No, wait till the kid's thirteen and then tell 'em!" Kiki replied sarcastically. I held up my hands in defense.

"I'm going to tell them! I am! I'll do it tonight after the baby shower…or Monday." Kiki smiled.

"But that will just ruin their week, so maybe I should tell them on Friday. But that'll ruin their weekend so maybe I should…I don't know! When's the best time to tell some of your best friends that you're not pregnant with their baby?"

Kiki groaned and stood back up. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yesterday," he replied sharply.

**Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as usual! You guys never let me down! So today I posted two little chapters before the big baby shower. Sorry this chapter and the next are both so short. Like Serena, Margot was super hard for me to write for. But I eventually decided to give her some depth, which made writing this little easier. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Also, a special thank you to TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou for letting me know about the LBTM section on here! I'm such an airhead sometimes I wouldn't have even noticed that! I'll be posting chapters**** 23, 24, and so on in the Legally Blonde the Musical section, so be sure to check out this story on there from now on everybody! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: If I owned Legally Blonde, it would not be closing. And if I owned Baby Mama...yeah I can't think of anything clever for that. I just don't own Baby Mama. **

**Elle**

My baby shower was going to be everything I had ever imagined it to be, only better. Paulette and the girls really did a beautiful job decorating. Everything was going to be perfect. I kept repeating that to myself as I stepped into the party hall, which was now filled with guests.

My parents, Donna and Robert Woods, had flown in from Los Angeles as quickly as possible so they could be the first ones to congratulate my husband and I on our future child and their first grandchild. It was a relief knowing that they fully supported the surrogacy thing, otherwise I don't think I could have gone through with it. Not having Mom and Dad's approval would have killed me. I had always been their perfect little girl, and I planned to keep it that way.

Talking with my mother and father was Emmett's mom, Judy. Judy, to the disappointment of my parents, had actually been the first one to show up to the party, seeing as she only lived about ten minutes away from Emmett and I. Judy had been on the phone with me constantly during the pregnancy, giving me tips about raising kids. She had helped out so much. I guess you could say Judy was my substitute mother while my mom lived across the country.

I looked to my left. Margot, Serena and Pilar, and surprisingly Paulette were desperately trying to teach Paulette's daughter the bend and snap while Kyle and the boys were challenging each other to see who could blow the biggest bubble into their soda with a straw. I was so wrapped up in the moment that I barely noticed my husband come up and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe this is already happening," he muttered into my hair. I smiled and ran a hand over his freshly shaved cheek.

"I know! It seems like only yesterday we were sticking eggs inside of Brooke's uterus!" Emmett chuckled, looking around the room afterward.

"Speaking of the devil," he began, "where is she anyway?"

My eyes darted around the room until I found Brooke, entering the room and looking like she wanted to kill herself. Brooke had insisted that the shower was our thing and that she shouldn't go and ruin it, and after she didn't budge when I begged her, I finally got to put my old Halloween handcuffs to use.

I looked back around at all of the happy faces in the room—with the exception of Brooke—until I fell upon Enid's face. She looked so sad and angry at the same time. What would you call that emotion? She was so…sangry.

I motioned for Emmett to follow me over to where my friend was sitting and sulking.

"Enid, what's wrong?" I asked. Enid shrugged as if nothing was bothering her, but we both know better.

"Oh, nothing," Enid replied. The tone in her voice indicated that something was definitely wrong. Enid noticed that she and I were on the same page and she took a breath to continue. I didn't even bother looking back at Emmett. He was probably off in La-La Land already.

"It's just that I heard Paulette and Vivienne talking…so you two really had a list of surrogate possibilities made out?" I nodded.

"Um, yeah."

"I'm guessing I wasn't on the list, then, seeing as you never even bothered to ask me." I glanced over at Emmett, who had a look of shock and guilt on his face. Shuilt. Oh, crap. I can't believe we had forgotten about Enid.

"Oh, I guess you weren't on the list…" I said as I bit my lip. Enid's sangry face turned into a full blown out pout.

"Why not?" She whined. "I'm not good enough for you? Am I too gay? Not pretty enough? You tell me! You've known me longer than you've known Brooke!" I was just about to open my mouth and beg for forgiveness when Emmett stepped forward.

"Elle," he said to me with a small wink that Enid didn't notice, "didn't you forget? We _did _have Enid on the list, we just had Brooke's name on there first, and she said yes before we could contact Enid."

Nice save, Emmett. I owe you for that one.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as I lightly hit myself in the head. "Silly me! We would have contacted you as soon as possible if Brooke hadn't have said yes to us so easily!" Enid gave us a small smile and took a sip of her wine.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it. I think I would have made a heck of a better surrogate than Little Miss Whipped into Shape over there," Enid muttered as she pointed over in the direction of Brooke.

Due to the distraction with Enid, my mom got to Brooke before I could, and I had to groan. Donna Woods was known well for making people feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Brooke! Darling!" Mom cheered as she wrapped her arms around my surrogate, who turned even whiter at the touch. "How have you been? Treating my first grandchild well I hope!" Brooke smiled and nodded nervously.

"Um…yeah! No more Redbull!" Brooke replied with clear fake enthusiasm. My mom bought it and laughed her 'let's get down to business' laugh. Her laughter died down and she looked Brooke directly in the eye, which was part one of her process that made people feel weird.

"So tell me, when the baby's born will you just…pretend you never had it and go away? Or will I expect to see you at all of the Woods family occasions?"

Complicated questions that required complicated answers. Part two of Mom's infamous process. I shook my head in disbelief. The last time my mom ever used her process on anyone was when my senior prom date Timmy came to pick me up.

"Mom!" I told her, making no attempt to hide my irritation with her. "Really? You're going to ask that to the woman who gave up _everything_ for me that stuff?" Brooke gulped.

"Everything," she repeated softly. My mother looked from me, to Brooke, to my father, who had out of nowhere decided to join the conversation.

"What, Elle? It's a reasonable question! All of my friends at the book club are asking!" I placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, making note of how she tensed up when I did so.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it." Brooke shook her head wildly.

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff we haven't talked about."

After that, Brooke and I each went off on our own tangents, me listing the positives, and at the same time, Brooke listing the negatives. When we finished, my mom looked at us, clearly baffled.

"Oh...I see. Good luck with that." Then my mother let out a loud gasp, making both Brooke and I jump.

But it wasn't the conversation that had her in shock; it was who was standing at the doorway of the hall, beer bottle at hand that had her shocked.

How the heck did Warner Huntington find my baby shower?

"Bad news peoples!" Warner announced, clearly drunk. I wasn't even in a five foot radius of where he was standing and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Brooke nearly fell back against me.

"The party's over!" Warner continued. "Start headin' for the door!"

I turned to Emmett, who was chatting away with Kiki until he was rudely interrupted by Warner.

"Who let him in here?" I asked. Kiki turned just as white as Brooke at the sight of the intruder.

"Warner…" Brooke began, the color finally draining back into her face. "Don't say anything!" Warner looked stunned as he came up behind me and Emmett. My drunken ex-boyfriend now had the attention of the entire shower.

"Oh, she hasn't told you two yet. I thought since you were best friends now…"

"Shut up!" Brooke screamed, her eyes wide with horror.

I was completely lost. What was Warner talking about? And why did Brooke not want to talk about it?

"What is going on here?" Emmett asked finally. Warner rolled his eyes and moseyed over to Brooke.

"She's not even pregnant! I mean look at her!" he announced. Like a perfectly timed movie, everyone in the room gasped.

Warner gestured toward Brooke's stomach and glanced at it. He had to do a double take when he saw Brooke's size had changed drastically.

"What the…"

"It's real and it's yours," Brooke whispered to Warner with her eyes shut tightly. Everyone gasped again.

If you've ever felt your world crash around you, you'd know that it's not the greatest feeling. All I could hear after Brooke said those words was a loud roaring in my ear and a thud from beside me. Emmett had fainted. I was surprised I didn't fall over myself, the room was spinning so fast.

"What are you saying?" I asked Brooke, my voice cracking. Brooke looked at me with the saddest look on her face.

"Elle, I tried to make you a baby, I swear I did! But the procedure didn't work. I went home and immediately took the test and it said negative. All of them did. I felt like a failure, and I thought once I told you you'd want to get somebody else. And I really needed the money because I'm kind of going broke." She explained.

"Then, when I went to call and tell you the bad news, you two sounded so happy, so I lied…but just to make you happy." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So then you moved in with us and lied about being pregnant. How did you and Warner even…you know?" Warner wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders and leaned against her.

"Well, Elle, when two people have strong feelings for one another, they…"

"I know how that works!" I interjected before he could go on. There were young kids in the room! Brooke pushed Warner away from her in disgust.

"I felt so stupid for keeping the lie going, so I went to the Hair Affair to clear my thoughts," Brooke continued. I looked at Paulette, fuming.

"You knew about this?" I asked her, my voice so loud the people across the street from the hall could probably hear me.

I felt a tear hit my neck, and it occurred to me that I had been crying. For how long? I had no idea, and I didn't care. I didn't care that I was bawling in front of my friends and family anymore. I was hurt, and at this point, I needed people to know that.

Paulette shook her head. "No, Elle I swear." Kiki stepped forward timidly.

"I did," he admitted. Brooke sighed.

"But I made him swear not to tell anyone. And Kiki gave me the advice to go and get drunk so I could take my mind off of the lie for a while. Turns out Warner was was at the same bar I was. We got to talking, and one thing let to another…before I knew it we were at that ultrasound. I was going to tell you I wasn't pregnant there, but it turns out I actually _was_ pregnant. With the wrong baby. I didn't have the guts to tell you the truth Elle, I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to be happy." I could tell she was having such a hard time telling me this. And if I was an innocent bystander on the event, I probably would have sympathized for Brooke. But I wasn't the bystander, I was the victim, and I wasn't sympathizing for anyone by myself.

"So you lied to me!" I shrieked. "You lied to Emmett! You think that would make me happy? Brooke, if you had told me the truth I would have been upset, but I would have understood. Lying about something like this is just inaccuseable."

"Emmett said you were a grudge holder," Brooke protested. "And you said you'd forgive me for anything I did. So I thought I could still keep this lie going. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

I was still in shock, and I prayed that the roaring in my ears was preventing me from hearing her correctly. Finally I realized that this wasn't some horrible nightmare. This was really happening. Emmett was really unconscious, and Brooke was really telling me this story. I quickly shook my head.

"No! No! Those in-vitro fertilizations can also give you a false negative! That's why they want you to wait a few weeks before taking a pregnancy test!" I told her, remembering what Doctor Grosse had said months ago.

"What?" Brooke asked. Warner looked slightly relieved.

"Oh, so she's not pregnant?" he asked. Kiki looked at Warner, baffled.

"Honey, where exactly did you escape from?" Kiki asked Warner, who's attention was now turned to our silver rattle party favors.

"I'm saying that the baby might be Warner's, but it might still be mine," I told Brooke, a tiny spark of hope lighting back up inside of me. Brooke bit her lip.

"Then forget what I said," she said quickly. I rolled my eyes angrily. Just because there was still hope for me didn't mean that I was forgiving her any time soon.

"Wait, so I'm confused," Margot announced as she stood up. "So you can't have a baby, then Brooke said she'd do it for you, but she wasn't really pregnant and then she was but now we don't know who the baby belongs to?" I was pleasantly surprised that Margot could follow such a complex situation. She rammed a hand against her forehead.

"Ugh, I don't get it. Why are you guys fighting? Aren't you supposed to be friends?" I shook my head, not even acknowledging Margot. I kept my eyes locked on Brooke's.

"No, she's not my friend. She just an ignorant, overly-sarcastic idiot who I hired to have my kid," I answered Margot icily. Brooke's sudden change of expression, hopeful to pained, indicated that she had taken that hard, which made me feel the slightest pang of guilt. Finally, my once friend swallowed.

"I deserved that," she muttered. Kiki shook his head.

"No you don't."

"How could you do this do me?" I screamed at Brooke, bursting into a fresh batch of tears. "This was my last chance to have a baby, and you ruined it!" My mother tried to take a step forward and reach for my shoulder, but I stumbled back quickly.

"No! Get away from me! I don't want to be comforted! You can't cheer me up! Nobody can cheer me up! The only thing that could ever make me happy would be a baby! And I apparently _nobody_ can give me that!"

I squinted through my tears at Brooke, who had her mouth gaping open like she wanted to say something more, but she had said enough for me to handle in such a short amount of time. My world had officially crashed. I had never felt a blow like this before. Not when Warner broke my heart, or when Callahan shattered my dreams, or even when I found out that I couldn't have a baby in the first place could ever compare to this. My luck had hit an all time low.

"I especially don't want _you _to try and make me feel better," I hissed through gritted teeth. "I never want to see your face again!"

With that, I turned on my heels and ran out of the hall to cry some more in the privacy of my own bathroom. The last thing I could hear before I left was Enid's snippy remark.

"I knew I would have done a better job as the surrogate. You just can't trust a straight woman to do the job right."

**Hey guys! I know Elle seemed a little harsh and un-Ellelike toward Brooke in this chapter, but understand that she's been looking forward to this for almost a year and has just had her dreams crushed (and she's the absolute hardest character for me to write for!). So now Elle and Emmett know the truth about Brooke...but the baby could still be theirs! It's the ultimate baby showdown! Elle and Emmett vs. Brooke and Warner! Who's will it be? Guess all you want, but I'm not dropping a single hint. And Enid showed up! To be honest, it wasn't Elle and Emmett that forgot about her, it was me. So I thought I'd interperate my mistake into the story. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last 2 chapters! I expected no reviews and got three! As always, it made my day! Don't hesitate to make my day again! Thanks you guys!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Pilar**

"Aw, Elle, please cheer up," I begged as I ran a brush through my unresponsive friend's silky golden hair.

It had been a week since the catastrophe of the baby shower, and Elle, Emmett and Brooke were all set to go to family court the next day to find out who the baby belonged to. Poor Elle hadn't been the same since. Elle shook her head a wrapped her robe around her body a little tighter, making me wince. Elle was pulling at the article of clothing so hard her knuckles were turning white. I had a feeling that with one more tug, the robe would rip to shreds.

"I don't think I can cheer up, Pilar," Elle responded quietly as she reached for another fun-sized Milky Way and stuffed the entire thing into her mouth. I sighed. It was truly heart-breaking seeing our Elle like this. There was nothing any of us could do to cheer her up. Margot and I had tried cracking some good fat jokes about Brooke and everything, but it seemed like Elle would never show off her famous smile again.

"C'mon, Elle!" Serena, Paulette and Vivienne all chorused. Vivienne got up from her spot on Elle's brown sofa and sat on the floor beside Elle. "You can't stay depressed forever."

"I can and I will," Elle replied with misery. She extended her arm to point to the box of chocolates. "Now gimme another Milky Way, Pilar." I took the box of calorie filled candies and chucked them across the room. I knew Elle was too depressed to even attempt to get up and retrieve them.

"Nuh, uh! We all came here to have a slumber party! Not to watch you eat your pretty little face off!" I explained to Elle. My friend simply shrugged. Margot heaved a heavy sigh. Margot wasn't the best when it came to patience.

"Elle Woods!" Margot whined, putting emphasis on each syllable of Elle's name, "please be happy again! This could still be your baby! And Doctor Goose said that if it turns out to be Brooke's he'll waver the fees! Emmett isn't taking it as hard as you are!"

"Yes he is," Elle corrected her in monotone. "I heard him crying the in the bathroom the other night, and it only made me feel worse. I don't care about the money. Don't get me wrong, I'd love for this baby to be mine, but I'm simply not going to get my hopes up. And it's Doctor _Grosse _by the way."

This was _not _the Elle Woods I was used to. The Elle Woods I knew would have been stopping at nothing until that baby was in her arms. Where had all that determination gone? It had to still be in that tiny body somewhere, right?

"Brooke lied to me," Elle continued. "And the sad part is, I believed her."

"Let's not talk about Brooke," Vivienne said as cheerfully as possible. All Elle did in response was look at Vivienne's enlarged stomach and sniffle.

"I'm not ready to go to this court trial and see her face again tomorrow," Elle whispered. "And I'm certainly not ready to see her win this baby."

"Elle," Paulette began, wrapping an arm around Elle's drooping shoulders, "no matter what happens, you still have all of us and Emmett. We'll all be here to support you, good outcome or bad."

Margot, Serena, Vivienne and I all nodded in agreement. Moments afterward, Emmett came into the house, cursing under his breath when he struggled to get his coat off. I don't think he noticed we were there until Paulette cleared her throat. Emmett turned around, stunned.

"What are you guys all doing here?" he asked. Elle shrugged.

"They've taken the liberty to invite themselves over for a slumber party." Elle told him. Emmett looked like he was choking down laughter…or vomit. I couldn't tell.

"You still do that?"

"Yes!" Margot replied quickly and defensively. Emmett smiled, which made me smile as well. It was good to see that one of them was smiling at least.

"Alright, then. I'll just go upstairs and leave you all alone for the night."

"Goodnight Emmett!" everyone but Elle called as Emmett tiredly made his way up the stairs. Paulette immediately turned her attention back to Elle.

"Elle, Honey, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Maybe she's suicidal," Serena guessed as she puckered her lips in front of her compact while reapplying her lip gloss. I lowered my eyes at the brunette. I swear, sometimes, Serena could be airier than Margot, and that was a hard thing to accomplish.

"I'm not suicidal," Elle assured everyone. "I'm just…upset."

"It's okay to feel upset, Elle," said Vivienne with a sympathetic smile. "In fact, you have every right to feel upset, because what Brooke did to you was wrong." I gaped at Vivienne, who was one of the smartest of us all.

"You said the B-Word!" I accused. Margot crinkled her brow in confusion.

"What B-Word? Bitc—?"

"No!" I cut her off. "Not _that _B-Word! Brooke!" I slapped a hand against my mouth.

"Shoot! I just said it!"

Out of nowhere, I heard a laugh from behind me. I whirled around, where Paulette and Elle were sitting on the floor.

"What's so funny, Paulette?" I asked, threat rising in my voice. I was ready to grab a pillow and hurl it at the salon owner. Paulette shook her head.

"I wasn't laughing, it was Elle."

I looked at my friend, who I now noticed had a genuine smile on her face.

"Oddly, that cheered me up a little," Elle said, running her fingers through her hair. "Thanks, Pilar." I smiled with pride. Ha! I had cheered Elle up a little! I didn't see any of the other girls doing that.

"Gee, if I had known _that _would cheer you up, I would have skipped the fat jokes and cut to using the term 'B-Word' right away," I said as I took a seat beside Elle. My friend let out another laugh.

"I'm gonna remember that when I go into family court tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really," Elle said with a giggle. "I always think of funny things when I'm in the courtroom." She turned from me to look at all the girls.

"In fact, when I'm in there, I'm going to think of all of you, my _real _friends."

I have to admit, it felt good when Elle referred to me as 'real friend'. Growing up, I had only had my cliques, people who I knew I couldn't trust or people who I knew were just fair weather friends. It was when Elle called me a true friend that I finally understood that I really did have true friends. Margot, Serena, Elle, Paulette and Vivienne were all people I knew I could abide in and would stay by my side no matter what. I had true friends for the longest time and I didn't even notice it. I felt special knowing that I was one of Elle's real friends.

And I felt special for having so many real friends myself.

**Hey you guys! There's a very slim chance I'll update tomorrow...I'll be too busy mourning. So this will probably be the last chapter I'll be able to post before the worst day in the world! (Really! First RENT, then Legally Blonde, then Hairspray and Spamalot too? Why?) We had to watch West Side Story in school for our musicals unit...which I was excited about until I heard that West Side Story's revival is taking over at the Palace. So I just sat there through the whole movie...resenting it like there was no tomorrow. So enough about my West Side Story and Legally Blonde closing ranting and on with the actual author's note.**

**Thank so much for reading and reviewing! I love it! Surprisingly, Pilar is so much easier to write for than Margot and Serena! She may have not been as much in character as I had hoped for her to be, but hey, it beats sitting in front of the computer screen with no clue what to write next. Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBtM or Baby Mama.**

**Brooke**

I only remembered how much I hated courtrooms when I stepped—or tripped in my case—into one the day of the family court trial. Sure, I had served jury duty once, but twice I had come to court as the alleged bad guy. That was two times too many for me. Needless to say, I hated courtrooms. I detested the way they all smelled like mothballs and rust, and the way they looked. Courtrooms looked like giant principal offices to me, which always made me feel small and vulnerable. Most of all, I hated what happened in courtrooms. I sighed as I thought about the last time I had been in a courtroom, ready to be sent to jail for something I knew I didn't do. Everyone in the room had hated me during the first trial, and everyone in the room hated me now.

I tried to look as lawyer-y as Elle and Emmett did as they strode gracefully into the courtroom in their fancy suits and skirts, but all I could come up with that would actually fit over my stupid stomach was an over-sized flannel shirt of Chutney's, an old pair of blue jeans with an elastic waist band I had to sew onto them, and one of Henry's old ties. So far, it was Forrests- two, Wyndham- zero.

The elderly-looking judge rapped his gavel on the huge podium in front of us and began with the procedure. "Alright, let's begin with the case of Forrest versus Wyndham."

"Present!" I called out. I hadn't been to court in seven years, I was bound to forget how things worked in there.

"I take it this is a paternity case," the judge guessed as he gestured toward my stomach. Emmett nodded.

"Yes, Your Honor. My wife and I hired this woman to be our surrogate, and now we're not sure who the baby belongs to." The judge shot a questioning look towards me, and all I could do to defend myself was shrug. Yes, Judge, there was a such thing as getting pregnant by mistake, in case you were unaware.

The judge then looked at Elle and Emmett, and a sudden smile broke out on his face.

"Didn't I just see you two here a few months ago for the Carl Grey and Kate Grey trial?" Elle smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Oh yeah! Judge Ackerman! How are you? The grandkids doing well?" The judge nodded approvingly and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm doing great, and the kids are all doing great as well! How sweet of you to ask, Mrs. Forrest."

Great. So the judge knew Elle and Emmett. Another point for them.

Before the judge could open his mouth to say something more, I could hear the heavy wooden doors behind me burst open and someone rushing into the room screaming, "Objection!"

I whirled around to see Warner and crinkled my nose. The guy really must like showing up out of nowhere a lot.

The judge rolled his eyes. "And you are?" he addressed Warner, who straightened his posture to make himself look more intimidating. And then I remembered Warner's experience in the courtroom. Super, I was a moron surrounded by a bunch of professionals.

"I would be the father of Miss Wyndham's son or daughter, Your Honor. Warner Huntington the Third." The judge looked at me again with his squinty-eyed stare. I simply shrugged again and then jabbed a thumb in Warner's direction.

"Yeah, if this baby were to be mine…it would also be this guy's."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," said Warner, sounding offended.

"Because it _is _a bad thing!" I hissed.

"Mr. Huntington, did you provide a DNA sample?" Judge Ackerman asked, sounding annoyed. Warner slowing shook his head.

"Uh…no. Not as it pertains to this case." It was clear that Warner was pretty rusty, seeing as he hadn't used a single legal term in seven years.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to sit down, and if you interrupt one more time, I'll have you taken out by the bailiff."

"Whatever," Warner replied coolly as he slumped down in the row behind the table where I was sitting.

Judge Ackerman looked down at the bailiff. "May I have the results of the test, please?" he asked. As the bailiff was reaching for the piece of paper that could make or break my friendships with Elle and Emmett, I stood up and took a deep breath.

"I would…like to testify on behalf of the prosecution!" I called out timidly. Everyone's head shot in my direction. It was like I was reliving the baby shower incident. Judge Ackerman let out an irritated sigh.

"There is no prosecution, Miss Wyndham." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Aye-aye, Sir."

"But," Judge Ackerman said with hesitation, "You can make a statement and have it entered on the record." I nodded with a small smile.

I looked over at Elle and Emmett and felt my hands begin to sweat. I hadn't rehearsed anything to say to them, and yet the words just started spilling out.

"I'm sorry," I began. Neither Elle nor Emmett's faces softened. "I never should have lied to you, and I should have done the right thing. It's just…this little person made you so happy, and it made me feel so important. I was never as close with you guys as you are with Paulette or Vivienne, but being your surrogate gave me the opportunity to become just as close to you as they are. I now know I should have told you the truth, and I'm sorry I didn't. Even though I should probably not care about it anymore, seeing as we're not friends, a part of me still wants this baby to be yours. Despite any of your doubts, I know you'll both make great parents someday, because let's face it, you two were born to have sweet children who will grow up to be just like you." I swear I saw the smallest hint of a smile on Elle's lips.

"But, then again, a part of me wants this baby to be mine. I've been lonely for as long as I can remember. I…can't say I had the best parental influences growing up. That whole part of my life has been missing for the longest time. But then the both of you filled up that empty spot. I didn't like it sometimes, but in your own special ways you helped me grow up. I know I was supposed to help you have a baby, but you both ended up teaching me how to be a mother. So thank you, and again, I'm sorry."

The judge rotated in his chair to face the couple, who hadn't changed their expressions one bit. I hoped they were showing some kind of emotion on the inside, because that had been the most poetic thing I had ever said. I silently cursed my raging hormones and my lack of recording device when the judge began speaking.

"Do either of you have anything to say?" he asked. There was a long pause from their side of the courtroom. My heart leapt for a moment. I was full of hope that they were considering to forgive me. But I was let down when Elle shook her head.

"I think we're more than ready to hear the results, Your Honor," Elle said quietly. I bowed my head, my hopes shattered.

Judge Ackerman cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses to squint at the results on the paper in front of him.

"Let the record show that Mrs. Forrest…"

I swallowed hard, feeling the bang at the bottom of my stomach. That was it. They had won it all.

"…is not the mother of this child," Judge Ackerman finished, glancing from me to Elle to Emmett to Warner.

Wait. What?

I slowly looked to my left and watched as both of their hearts slowly began breaking. It was horrible. Elle turned a ghostly white, and when Emmett tried to reach over and console her, she simply got up and ran out of the room. Emmett took a final glance at me before following after his wife.

I was still in shock and mortification with all of it. In the blink of an eye, my life had changed. Now I knew for sure that this baby was mine, and I felt horrible for feeling happy with my good fortune. I looked up at the judge, who was gathering his belongings. He caught my gaze and gave me a crooked smile.

"Congratulations," was all he said as he got up and left the room with the bailiff.

And then I had to face him. I turned to look at Warner, whose expression mirrored my own. Without a word, he quickly got up and scurried out of the room with the rest of the group.

That left only one person in the room with me. My baby. I looked down at my bump and took a jagged breath, feeling something wet forming in my eyes. Was I starting to cry? I hadn't cried since I was six.

And slowly, numbly, I left the courtroom the same way I had seven years before. I had won.

**Hello all! So as of last night...Legally Blonde is officially over, and I'm miserable about it. But I finally brought myself to write up this chapter last night. The courtroom scene is one of my favorite scenes in the movie, and it was one of my favorite chapters to write. And now we know that the baby is Brooke and Warner's after all. The ending of this chapter starts off the next three chapters, because I thought it would be interesting to not only hear Brooke's reaction, but also Elle, Emmett, and Warner's reactions to the results. As always, thanks a bunch for reading and for your super-sweet reviews. Reading them yesterday cheered me up so much! Keep it up! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama. I wish I did though. **

**Elle**

"Let the record show that Mrs. Forrest…"

Mrs. Forrest. That was me. Judge Ackerman was reading my name first. That had to be good, right? I thought of the recent American Idol season finale and how they announced the runner-up's name first, and I began to let the worry flood over the hope.

"…is not the mother of this child," the judge finished quietly, tossing me and Emmett a sympathetic look. I didn't dare look over at Brooke, who was probably ready to rub it in my face that she had won the second I made eye contact with her.

That was it. All my hopes and dreams were shattered in those seven words. I couldn't have a baby; Brooke was wrong about that. I wasn't born to _have_ a kid, I was born to _try_ to have a kid. And I failed.

My thoughts were racing around in my head so rapidly that the courtroom became a whirling blur before my very eyes. My stomach began to feel uneasy. My limbs felt like Jell-O. I made the conclusion that I had to get out of this room, and fast.

Without any warning to anyone, I burst from my seat and rushed out of the courtroom to find the nearest restroom.

Once I found a restroom, I darted to the first stall I could find and dropped down onto my knees. I hadn't eaten much that morning due to the excessive nerves, but I managed to empty the only contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl in a record-breaking amount of time.

I flushed the toilet and rested my forehead against the cool wall of the bathroom stall, still breathing heavily from the non-stop heaving I had just done. It was when my breathing finally began to level itself out again that I heard the bathroom door swing open.

There was another woman in here. Now, normally, to save myself from the humiliation of throwing up in a public bathroom, sitting on its grungy floor, and being caught doing so, I would have gotten up and perched myself on the toilet. But seeing as I couldn't move my legs without tipping over just yet, I stayed put.

And then I noticed the same old beat up pair of black converse. There was only one person I knew that would wear a pair of sneakers to court. Brooke.

Brooke blasted the sink on high volume. I guessed that it was to splash water on her face, but the small, soft whimpers I heard through the loud sloshing made me think otherwise.

And finally, the whimpers turned into full-blown out sobs; cries so desperate and heartbreaking, I even felt my heart begin to break a little more. I had seen Brooke sad before, but after I thought about it, I had never once seen—or heard—her melt down and cry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Did she know I was in here? And was she still trying to apologize to me? I was about to respond when I realized that I could peek at her through the crack in between the wall and the door of the stall.

Brooke was leaning over the sink, her hands, clenched into fists, resting on the counter. Through her reflection in the mirror, I could see lines of mascara running down her face.

"I didn't mean to screw everything up so bad!" Brooke assured whoever she was talking to. "Please don't hate me like everyone else. I don't think I could bear for one more person to put me on their hit list."

And then it struck me. I followed where Brooke's eyes were set and I realized that she was talking to the baby, the poor kid we had played tug-of-war over. Brooke was apologizing to her child. Brooke ran a hand over her enlarged bump and let out another choking sob.

"Why am I apologizing?" Brooke asked. "It's not like the words 'I'm sorry' are enough anymore. But I'm gonna say it again anyway. I'm sorry you ended up with the short end of the stick, the bad choice, the worse mother. I'm so, so sorry."

Like an automaton, Brooke moved mechanically as she wiped the tears away from under her eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

When she left, I felt horrible for making her feel like the inferior one, when in reality, Brooke was probably going to be just as good of a mother to that baby as I would have been.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely to an invisible Brooke.

**Hey guys! I've got to keep my A/N short and sweet this time because I have a speech to practice (I'm playing Palin in my school's mock election), and a ton of other homework. So here's Elle's piece of the four-part court trial thingy. Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think of it! Thanks so much! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warner**

"Let the record show that Mrs. Forrest…is not the mother of this baby."

No. Just…no. It had to be a typo or something. This was a huge shock. I came to court knowing that the baby was going to be Elle and Emmett's. Boy, was I wrong.

I wasn't ready to be a father, not yet. And I especially wasn't ready to be a father to a child that my upper-class family wouldn't except because it was born out of wedlock. No. It had to be false information or a late April Fool's joke or something.

After my jaw set itself back into place, I mentally pinched myself and faced the fact that Brooke was pregnant with my kid, whether I liked it or not. At that moment, I didn't think I liked it. In fact, I hated that baby for being mine and ruining my modeling plans. I had gotten the job of my dreams, modeling for Calvin Klein, which required a lot of moving around, and now what was I supposed to do? Stay here and settle down with no job but low paying modeling gigs for local newspapers? And what would they say when I showed up to work with a spit rag over my shoulder?

Then I looked over at the table where Elle and Emmett had been sitting moments before. Both of them had fled the courtroom, leaving me, Brooke, the bailiff, the judge, and our spawn alone.

"Congratulations," the judge said with a cautious tone. Was my face really reading that I wasn't happy about this that easily? Congratulations for what? Forgetting to use protection?

And then she turned around as far as her stomach would allow her to. That beautiful face, once filled with hope and energy, now faded into a miserable silhouette, just stared at me. Her eyes indicated that she was waiting for me to say something. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her, because I knew one more word would permit those threatening tears in her eyes to start free falling. I already felt like crap. I didn't need to feel crappier for making this woman upset.

So I got up, still wide eyed, and walked out of the room, leaving the mother of my baby alone.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

As soon as I left the courthouse, I whipped out my cell phone and began dialing. I never resorted to doing this in my life. For the most part, I was a pretty independent guy. It was my brother who was the Mamma's Boy. But I needed to clear my head, and I hadn't kept in contact with my parents as much as I had promised to.

The phone rang three times before a familiar voice picked up. "Hello?" my mother's tinny voice asked loudly into the phone, making me pull it away from my ear. I forgot how obnoxiously loud my mother could be sometimes.

"Hi, Mom, it's Warner," I said softly. I held the phone even farther from my ear when Mom let out a loud squeal of joy.

"Warner! It's been ages since I've heard your voice! Did you get that fancy job you wanted?" I nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Yes." She squealed again, but the squeal soon died down when I didn't squeal with her.

"Something's wrong," she stated. Man, she was _good_. I must have been silent for too long in her book, because she sighed dramatically.

"Oh, my Baby Boy! You don't have to keep any secrets! You just come right out and tell Mommy what's on your mind!" Yes, I was thirty-two years old and my mother still referred to me as her baby boy.

I swallowed hard as I continued walking down the streets of town. "Mom, I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"Oh, Honey…you're not dead, are you?"

"Why would he be dead, Florence? He's talking to you right now!" I could hear my father yell in the background. I could picture Dad now, sitting in his armchair and reading the newspaper by the fire.

"Oh, hush!" Mom shot back in a harsh tone that she never used with me or Peyton. I let out a small laugh.

"I'm not dead, Mom. Trust me. But it's something along those lines." I looked up at the sky and frowned. Did I really want to tell my mother about this? She was most likely going to disapprove of her first grandchild from me…or shun me Malibu style, which meant she wasn't going to _speak _to me, but rather talk to me via text message.

"Promise me you won't get angry at me."

"I promise!" my mom said cheerily. I inhaled deeply.

"I…I'm having a baby…with a girl I accidentally got pregnant."

For the first time, my mother was at loss for words.

"D—Do I kn—know her?" Mother finally stuttered. Not directly, no. But she would remember once I jottled her memory.

"Remember the Brooke Wyndham case?" I asked. Mom gasped.

"Is it Elle? Oh, Warner she's married! That's not right!"

"It's not Elle," I informed her. My mother's lips made a smacking noise, indicating that she was going to guess again.

"Vivienne…oh! She's married too! And I just saw recent pictures of her in a magazine for some special lawyer case she won…oh heavens! She was pregnant! Warner!"

"It's not Vivienne either."

"It's not the lesbian, is it?"

"No!" Now I was getting frustrated. You would think she would use the process of elimination from the get-go. "Do you remember the _Brooke Wyndham_ trial!?" Mom finally caught on and gasped.

"So it's the one who can dance like Brittany Spears! Oh, she's pretty! You're going to have a beautiful little girl, I can feel it! You'll have to let me know when her first dance recital is! I'll be there!"

"Mom, first of all, how the heck do you know Brooke dances like Brittany Spears? And secondly, how do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I can sense things, Honey." I heard my father snort from behind Mom.

"No she can't. She 'sensed' that _you _were going to be a girl too, Warner." I grimaced over the thought of my parents going out and buying a bunch of pink crap for me like Elle probably had gone out and done for her baby.

"Hush!"

"So you two aren't angry?" I asked, hopeful that this kid wouldn't ruin something else in my life.

"Oh, we're angry," Mom scoffed. "You just made me promise not to get mad."

"Stupid Brittany Spears woman…" my father muttered under his breath.

"Don't get mad at Brooke, she's not a bad person…"

"You're not either," my mother interjected. "You're my perfect Baby Bo…"

"Mom, I don't want to hear the word 'baby' for a little while, okay?" I didn't realize how loud I had said that until the people walking on the other side of the street turned to look at me. My mother drew in a strong breath and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry, Honey. But we didn't expect you to…well…"

"Accidentally knock up a girl?" my dad guessed. I could hear him getting hit by my mother for that remark.

"Mom," I whispered. If I my voice went any louder, I was sure it would crack. "I just found out about this ten minutes ago, and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

My mother was silent for at least a minute before asking, "You love this girl, don't you? And the baby…don't you love it too?" I shook my head.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mom asked in hysterics. "You're just gonna hump a girl, get her pregnant, and leave her in the cold? Is that how I raised you, Young Man? You _are _going to marry Brittany, aren't you?"

"It's Brooke," I corrected her, still stunned over the fact that my mother used the word 'humped', "and again, I don't know."

"What am I supposed to tell the family, Warner? No Huntington has ever gotten themselves into a situation like yours!"

"Well then what do you expect me to do to fix it?" I screamed as loudly as I could into the phone. "I don't know what to do, don't you get that? I just walked out on her in the courtroom without saying a word!"

"Courtroom?" I heard my father ask. I didn't want to elaborate. I had lost half of my energy in that one outburst. In that moment, I made up my mind.

"I just…I'm coming home to LA," I told them. My mother gasped.

"Oh, no you're not! You're having your little girl, Warner."

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "I thought you were mad at me."

"We are," supplied my father. "But that doesn't mean we're going to be mad forever. Warner, this is our grandchild we're talking about. You're not walking away from Britt—_Brooke_."

"I already did," I told her.

"I do not mean in the literal sense, Darling, I mean metaphorically! You need to do what you feel is the _right thing to do_." The way she put emphasis on the final words of the statement made me think she expected me to know what the 'right thing' was.

"But what's the right…?"

"I think you know." That was all she left me with before she hung up.

I stood there, still clueless, for what seemed like forever until I figured out what the right thing to do was. I smiled to myself and began heading in the direction of my destination.

**Hola! So that's Warner's reaction. I know, it's not the most positve of reactions, but we all eventually grow to liking things, right? (Hint, hint...) I also had a super-fun time writing for Warner's parents! I always saw them as an old, rich, bickering couple that didn't approve of anything non-scholar-like (if that's even a word). Hope you enjoyed the two of them as much as I did! Thanks a bunch for reading and for your extremely sweet reviews! Cyber hugs to all of you! I love reading what you guys have to say! Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

"Let the record show that Mrs. Forrest…is not the mother of this baby."

That only sunk in when I saw the judge look at my wife. I turned to look at her, her face pasty and white. There wasn't much I could say. The let downs just kept getting worse.

Slowly, I reached over and tried to take Elle's hand. I didn't need to comfort myself; at the moment, it was Elle who needed the comforting. But she rocketed upward and speedily made her way out the room, hand covering her mouth. I could only assume that the news had hit her right in the stomach and was making her feel sick. Once I thought about it, I felt pretty queasy myself.

I stole a reluctant glance at Brooke. What she had said was sweet, but still, what she did to Elle and I was wrong. Anyone who made Elle upset had to face the wrath of me! Okay, so I'll admit, I was pretty pissed. I wanted this kid just as badly as Elle did, and who came up victorious? Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum did.

As I proceeded toward the exit to find Elle, I peeked over at Warner, who was sitting as still as can be and gaping at the judge. Poor, poor guy. I guess he didn't see that coming.

I searched all around the first level of the courthouse, thinking Elle couldn't have gone far. Before I could even take another step forward, Elle came bustling out of the door, cell phone pressed against her ear and her eyes wide and excited.

"Breathe!" Elle shouted into the phone. "Keep deep breathing."

Even though I was standing several feet away from my wife, I could still hear the fast, squeaky buzzing of Serena's voice.

"What's going on?" I managed to ask through Elle's screams. Elle gave me an irritated look and held the phone to her chest.

"It's Serena. Vivienne's gone into labor! Omigod! I gotta get to the hospital!"

My wife darted past me, car keys at hand. I grabbed the collar of her shirt to keep her from going further, but Elle's little legs kept moving.

"Elle, what are you doing?" I asked. Elle turned around to look at me. She placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Driving to the hospital, of course! Didn't you hear me? _Vivienne's _gone into _labor_!"

"Should I come?"

"No! You're a _boy_!"

"And you were just going to leave me here without a car?" I asked, bewildered that Elle would do such a thing. Wasn't this a time where we needed to be there for one another and not leave each other without a car? Elle thought it over for a moment and finally nodded.

"Um…yeah," she chirped as she began skipping away.

"Elle! How do you expect me to get home without a car?"

"Walk," Elle answered quickly. The way she was squirming in her place proved to me that she could really care less about my transportation situation.

"Our house is, like, ten miles from here, Elle!" I retorted. Elle swatted at the air.

"Oh, you need the exercise!"

Ten miles, Elle. Ten…freaking…miles. I couldn't even walk up the stairs without getting winded. Did she really expect me to walk that distance, or had she taken some kind of drug in that bathroom?

But I don't think I could complain that much. In a way, I was glad that Vivienne had gone into labor at that moment. That way it took Elle's mind off of Brooke for a while.

"Alright, go ahead." Elle squealed with glee and darted out of the courthouse.

And that left me, all alone in the big, familiar courthouse. Never had I been in this hallway and reeked of defeat. It felt bad. Really bad. So in an effort to cheer myself up and gain enough energy for my ten mile walk, I headed out of the courthouse to buy myself a slushie.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

My lips stained red from my slushie, I turned yet another winding street corner. Walking was actually more interesting than I had pictured it to be. I passed through town every time I went to the courthouse—which was frequent—and I had never noticed any of the little things like the small flower vendor just a block from the courthouse, or the lights that were strung onto the trees and lit up at night.

It was when I turned the next corner that I almost dropped my beloved slushie when I saw a sight that wasn't worth seeing. There was Brooke, just standing there and looking up at the sky, her cheeks and nose red from the biting September winds.

"Brooke?" I asked. Brooke jumped and turned toward me, a small smile on her face. She looked tinier, weaker. She kept wincing slightly, as if she were in pain.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely. She leaned back on her heels. "So…I guess I'll see you later?" I bit my red lip. It hurt me, watching the blonde's eyes glisten with hope. I slowly shook my head.

"Nah, I don't think so."

Brooke slowly nodded. "I understand. I'd hate me too if I were you."

"I don't hate you," I informed her. Brooke beamed. "But I hate what you did." The smile evaporated just as quickly as it had come.

"Oh…" She bit her lip. I suddenly felt like the bad person, even though I had done nothing wrong. Silently, to myself, I took back every fight I had initiated with Brooke in the past seven to eight months.

I thought about the day we had kicked Brooke out of the house. Not one of us said a word while we packed Brooke's belongings and drove her back to Wyndham Mansion. And when she was gone, I couldn't help but notice how empty our car had felt. I could never admit it out loud, but Brooke had really left an imprint on my life. As big of a pain as she was, I had a feeling that I was going to miss her stealing my bagel every morning and thumping me on the back of the head while I read the paper.

Brooke finally looked back up at me. "I stopped eating all that crap Elle told me not to eat." My eyebrow curved upward.

"Really?" I had no idea a junk-food-a-holic like Brooke could handle such a task. Brooke nodded.

"Yup, I've been junk ridden for a week now," she answered confidently with a smile as she held up her water bottle. I couldn't help but smile back. My smile began to fade as I heard something dripping against the sidewalk. I looked up at the sky. Maybe I had been so immersed in the conversation that I hadn't noticed that it had begun to rain. No, it wasn't that.

Then I looked down at the ground and my eyes grew wide with horror. There, on the space of sidewalk in between Brooke's legs, was a puddle. That could mean one of three things.

One, she had just peed herself. No. Brooke was an adult; she didn't stand on street corners and pee. That option was out for sure.

Two, there was just ironically a puddle in that particular spot from a previous rain storm. But there hadn't been a rainstorm in weeks.

That could only mean one thing…the last option standing…

Oh. Snap.

"Water!" was all that came out of my mouth in a high, squeaky voice that resembled that of my wife's. Brooke's face gave off a confused expression as she examined her water bottle.

"Huh?"

"Your water broke!"

"No, it didn't."

On an impulse, I stepped forward and smacked the water bottle out of her hand. The plastic fell to the ground with a _thud_.

"Not…_that_…water!" I breathed out, hyperventilating. This was all new to me. It wasn't every day you tell an ex-friend that their water just broke.

I pointed to the puddle. "_That_ water!" Brooke looked down at where I was pointing to and shrieked.

"Omigod! You're right! My water! Does that mean…?"

"Yeah," I cut her off quickly. Brooke shook her head in disbelief, her eyes fixated on the puddle of water.

"That can't be right," she whispered, her hand now tightly clutching onto her stomach. I assumed that the winces I had seen her making before were the results of tiny contractions. "I'm not due for a month and a half. Omigod! I'm gonna die!" She began to waddle quickly away from me.

"I gotta get to the hospital!" she exclaimed as she frantically searched through her purse for her car keys. I stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, making her pause.

"Look, I'll drive you." Brooke bit her lip and shook her head.

"Gee, Emmett, I dunno. I don't think ex-friends are supposed to…" Another wave of pain knocked her over so hard she had to catch herself by gripping onto my shoulder. Brooke looked up, clear pain in her eyes.

"Okay," she said, handing me her keys, "you drive."

I awkwardly assisted Brooke into the car and was just about to close the door to the passenger side, when Brooke grabbed the door to stop me. She wrapped a strand of hair behind her ear and gave me a tiny smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. I smirked in return.

"No problem," I told her, all thoughts of what had happened today vanishing. "That's what friends are for."

**Man, if all the guys in the world were like Emmett... So hello everyone! Sorry it's been awhile...but the good news is project week (I'm sure everyone has had one of those project overload weeks. As you know they're _killer._) and the Presidential Convention at my school are over, so I finally get free time to update! And now we've reached the high point of the story. Brooke and Vivienne are going into labor at the same time, Warner's MIA, and Emmett's freaking out over a puddle. Yup, good stuff. **

**As usual, you all never fail to please me with your reading and reviewing! Keep it up! Yay to the Phillies! Have a happy and candy-filled Halloween everyone!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde or Baby Mama.**

**Elle**

I arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes and charged up to the maternity ward as fast as I could. I found it surprising that I hadn't had a single _Redbull_ and I still managed to have all this energy.

I was greeted by cheers from Paulette and the Delta Nus when I walked into the waiting room. Several hormonal pregnant woman turned to glare at my friends for being too loud.

"Elle! You're here!" Margot cheered as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands rapidly. She stopped jumping and clapping and she crinkled her nose. "You got here _fast_!" I laughed and took a seat with the girls.

"So how's Vivienne?" I asked. Paulette smirked.

"Like every first time mother. Scared to death," she answered me with a wink. Was she directing that at me? I looked around at my friends to see that they were all smiling expectantly. I sighed. So much for having that good hour where I forgot all about what had happened.

"You guys want to find out what happened at the trial, don't you?" All four of them nodded eagerly. I bit my lip. Paulette's face automatically morphed into sympathy while the other three still sat there and expected good news.

"It's not mine," I whispered as I looked down at my lap. The Delta Nus all whined 'Aw!' and bombarded me with massive hugs.

"I'll kill Brooke for you if you want!" Serena told me as she stroked my hair. I could see the headlines in the newspaper now. _Brooke Wyndham: Death by Lipstick_. I gently pulled away from the girls and shook my head.

"No, thanks. I think I'm actually going to be okay," I told them, trying to cover up my disappointment to the best of my ability. I apparently wasn't doing a good job, because immediately, Pilar crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not going to be okay, Elle," Pilar informed me. "You've been waiting so long for this!"

"_Extremely_ long!" Margot added. Thanks, Margot. That made me feel _so much better_.

"Okay, so I am upset, but this is Vivienne's moment, not mine. Let's just focus on her, Kirk, and the baby."

Margot and Pilar pouted and flopped down in their seats. "Fine," they muttered simultaneously. A nurse in mint green scrubs appeared in the waiting room and stood before us.

"Which one of you is Elle?" she asked. I raised my hand, confused.

"Uh…me?"

The nurse cocked her head in the direction of the delivery room. "Miss Kensington wants you join her in there." I smiled, stood, waved to the girls and followed the nurse into the delivery room, where both Vivienne and Kirk were screaming in pain.

**Hey guys! So sorry this chapter is such a small one...I guess you could consider it one of those filler chapters that come before the main event of the story takes place. Writing for Elle is my Achilles' Heel, so that probably explains why most of her chapters are so short. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! Keep it up! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own LBtM or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

Brooke had gone from being 'surprisingly calm', as she said in the car, about going into labor to going insane. Her nails dug into my arm as I checked her in and wheeled her into the maternity ward.

"I hate this!" Brooke screamed. "I hate this so much!" She started pointing to random patients and doctors and telling them that she hated them. I put my hand on Brooke's shoulders to calm her down.

"Brooke," I scolded, "chill." Brooke reached up behind her and slapped my cheek. I winced in pain as Brooke turned around.

"No! I will not chill until this friggin' baby comes out! Got it?"

I rubbed my red cheek. "Got it."

A nurse, in the middle of our argument came up and took the handles of Brooke's wheelchair.

"I'll take it from here," she told me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Wait! I want to come with her!" Brooke looked up at the nurse.

"Yeah, Dude, he wants to come with me," she told the nurse coolly. I get it. So Brooke could talk nicely to a nurse whom she had never met, but slap me, who had given her a roof to hang above her head for months and a ride to the hospital so she could have the baby that should have been mine. Yeah, it made perfect sense.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked, turning her attention to me. I nodded, not thinking.

"She's my sister," I blurted out. Brooke nodded along until she realized what I had said.

"Huh?" I looked down at Brooke, a pressing expression painted on my face.

"You're my _sister_, right Brooke?" I asked her through gritted teeth with a small wink. Brooke caught on and winked back.

"Yeah, he's my brother…twice removed!" Nice She always had to add her two cents instead of keeping it simple. The nurse looked confused. I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking that Brooke and I looked nothing alike. Finally, she nodded.

"Okay, then let's go."

We proceeded to the delivery room, Brooke making a big scene about her pain and knocking over several people and objects in the process.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

Doctor Grosse slapped on a pair on rubber gloves and took a seat in front of Brooke. "Okay, let's get this show on the road!" He was a little too chirpy, and Doctor Grosse was typically never chirpy. But I had a feeling his happy mood had something to do with Brooke, who had with no doubt been the most frustrating surrogate ever, being in pain.

Brooke glared at the gynecologist as she placed her feet in the stirrups. Doctor Grosse peeked in between her legs. Brooke and I both winced (why do guys willingly _do _this?) at the same time.

"You're not due for another month or so."

"No!" Brooke replied sarcastically. "What gave you that idea?"

"What Brooke means to say, Doctor, is that is everything alright?" I supplied for Brooke, who scowled at me. Before the doctor could respond, the nurse we had seen before handed Doctor Grosse a sheet of paper. He read over it and looked up at Brooke and I.

"You're fine, the baby's fine," he told Brooke, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "It just wants out early." Brooke shook her head and looked down at her stomach, clearly angry at the baby for 'wanting out early'.

"It's so grounded when it's born!" she shouted through heavy breaths.

"So, on that note, push," Doctor Grosse commanded. Brooke looked clueless.

"I didn't pay attention at Lamaze classes." I looked down at her, shocked that she hadn't listened to a single word Barb, the instructor, had said. Brooke shrugged.

"I didn't know I was pregnant at the time," she confessed. Doctor Grosse peered up at the two of us through his glasses.

"Um, seriously, there's a baby that needs to be born, and we all want to get this done and over with quickly, right?" Brooke and I nodded eagerly.

"So push!" Doctor Grosse exclaimed. "I don't care if you know how to do it properly, okay? Just do it!" Brooke shot a death glare to the doctor as she repositioned herself in birthing position.

"I never liked you, let's just be clear on that," Brooke informed him. She gripped onto the edge of the bed and leaned forward, letting out a pained scream.

Doctor Grosse looked up at her, an agitated look on his face. "That's all you got?" Brooke sighed.

"I don't think I can do this," she told us. "I'm ill-equipped to be a mother. I…I'm gonna start drinking…I don't want to…"

And then she passed out. Doctor Grosse, for the first time since he had met Brooke, looked concerned.

"Man down!" he called over his shoulder. "Get me some water, smelling salts, anything that'll wake her up."

I knelt down beside the bed, where Brooke was laying, unconscious.

The nurse came in with a small cup of water and a tube of smelling salts and handed them to Doctor Grosse. She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you gonna try to wake your sister up?" she asked me. Doctor Grosse looked at me, and I felt the blush flood over my cheeks. Doctor Grosse let out a chuckle.

"That's the only reason you got in here, isn't it?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. He chuckled again.

"You're a good guy, Emmett. This woman ruins your life, and you still lie for her comfort and safety. That's admirable." I smiled with pride. Hm, I was admirable, wasn't I.

Doctor Grosse splashed a small amount of water on Brooke's face, and when that didn't even make her flinch, he grabbed the tube of salts.

"Baby's heartbeat is dropping," the nurse informed Doctor Grosse and I. I looked over at the monitor, where the number next to a small green line was decreasing.

"Wake up, Brooke," I whispered, growing worried. The worry soon rippled away when Brooke's eyelids began to flutter open after the doctor used the smelling salts.

She looked around at all our relieved faces and groaned. "Omigod, I didn't pass out, did I?" Doctor Grosse nodded.

"Yup," he answered, sounding cheery again. "Now let's get back to having a baby, shall we?"

The next few hours dragged on like millenniums. Brooke was barely making any progress. All that seemed to happen were screams, grunts, and helpless attempts at pushing.

Brooke, now exhausted, fell back on the pillow, her face red and dripping with sweat. She panted and wiped a strand of wet hair away from her face.

"This is pointless. Maybe it was a false alarm or something," she stated. I could barely make out her words: her breath was so choppy. Doctor Grosse pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Nope, your water broke, you're ten centimeters dilated, and you're having this baby. Whether or not it will be soon, I have no idea." Brooke groaned and cursed under her breath.

"You've got about five seconds till your next contraction," Doctor Grosse reminded Brooke. Brooke made no attempt to hide her swear under her breath that time.

"Get ready to push," he told her. Brooke nodded and did the same thing she had been doing for at least four hours with no success whatsoever. I wondered if Vivienne was having this much trouble.

"Did anything happen?" I whined as I peered down in Doctor Grosse's direction. Brooke's arm swung out and whacked me in the chest.

"You look down there, and your scrawny butt is _mine_!" Brooke threatened through gritted teeth. I obeyed and sat back down beside her.

"Five seconds!"

"Shut up!"

Brooke prepared herself for the next contraction, only this time, her arm began to reach out from the side of the bed, flailing around until she found what she was looking for. To my surprise, she wasn't looking to randomly smack me again. She was looking for my hand. I looked down at our two entwined hands, her sweaty palm in my own, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

And when Brooke pushed this time, despite the fact that she almost broke my hand in half, Doctor Grosse had some positive news for us.

"I see a head."

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

When I exited the delivery room to get Brooke some ice chips, I was in for a huge shock.

"Emmett?" Margot asked. "What are you doing here? I thought Elle made you walk home."

I looked from Margot, to Serena, to Pilar, to Paulette. Where was Elle, and why wasn't she with them? I scratched the back of my neck, racking my brain for a legitimate answer. It was no secret that the Delta Nus and Paulette sided with Elle on anything, and to them, Brooke was public enemy number one.

"Um…I just came to say 'hi'!" I answered pitifully. Paulette, unlike the Delta Nus, didn't buy my excuse.

"You don't just drop in at a hospital to say hi, Emmett," Paulette stated matter-of-factly. Shoot.

"How's Vivienne doing?" I asked, trying to veer away from the subject. Paulette shrugged and examined her manicured nails.

"Fine, the updates from Elle have all been positive. It just took her forever to be fully dilated." She looked up at me. "Is that why you're here? You're concerned for Vivienne?"

Instead of being a smart man, I kept the doubting expression on my face frozen. Paulette examined my features before catching on a little more.

"Unless…" Paulette continued, drawing her hand up to her chin to stroke her imaginary beard. "Brooke is with you…omigod! Brooke went into labor, didn't she?"

Paulette's outburst was a little too loud for my liking, because the Delta Nus, who were previously distracted with a hand game, had heard their friend and were now gaping at me.

"You Benny Arnold!" Margot accused, pointing a shaky finger at me. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Serena and Pilar nodded in agreement, glaring at me accusingly. In their eyes, I was being far from admirable.

"What about Elle?"

"What about her?" I shouted at the four of them out of no where. I grew red shortly afterward. I wasn't typically one to snap out at people so quickly. Maybe the explanation for it all was my sleep deprivation and my sadness over the trial, but what ever was making me freak out like this, I wasn't all too thrilled with it.

"I know what Brooke did was wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that she's having a baby and I'm not! Don't you understand that I'm just as upset about this as Elle is? But the difference was, I had someone to abide in this whole time, and Brooke had no one. So forgive me for having the decency to help the poor woman out when she went into labor. I now know that the right thing to do was to let her give birth on the sidewalk."

I didn't want to stick around to hear their reactions, so I turned on my heels to continue on my ice mission. But when I turned on my heels to see Elle standing at the delivery room entrance, I almost fell backward. By the look on her face I could tell she had heard that entire rant.

"Elle…I…" was all my now-tiny voice could bring itself to say. Elle continued to stare at me, the blank expression on her face making me grow frustrated. Normally, my wife's expression could give away anything. So she chose that moment to show no emotion whatsoever. Great.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that Vivienne had her baby?" Elle finally asked quietly. Margot, Serena, Pilar and Paulette's reactions were delayed, but ecstatic nonetheless. They ran up to Elle, questions flowing from their lips as they did so.

"Omigod, Elle! Is it a girl or boy?"

"Boy."

"What's his name?"

"Daniel. Danny for short."

I watched in awe as the Delta Nus treated Elle as if she were their Princess, when just a second ago, they were treating me like kitchen scraps. What was this? National Abuse Emmett Day or something?

Once the girls scurried out of our way after Elle told them that Vivienne was taking visitors, my wife strolled up to me and sighed.

"That whole thing…labor, I mean…is so…" She paused, searching for the right word to use without sounding to harsh about it. I stepped in for her, supplying my own thoughts of the miracle of life.

"Disgusting? Painful? Tiring?" I answered for her. Elle smirked as she leaned against the nurses' counter in the center of the waiting room.

"Exactly," she confirmed. Any expression in her voice was sparse. She continued looking directly ahead as she asked, "So, you're in there with Brooke?" I nodded.

"Elle, I don't want you to think that I'm against you on this. It's not that I'm not mad at her still, because I am, I just…well, she needed help…and Warner…"

"Wasn't going to do a freaking thing about it," Elle finished quickly, shaking her head in disbelief. "That jerk. I thought he would have changed his ways by now."

Out of nowhere, Elle reached into her handbag and pulled out her cell phone. She began dialing some number that was foreign to me when I read it over her shoulder.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. Elle continued to dial.

"Warner Scumbag Huntington the Third," she answered. "If he's not going to be there for his baby voluntarily, then I'll force him to come."

I was still a little shocked over the fact that my wife still had Warner's number. I smiled in spite of the confusion at how protective Elle had become over Brooke.

"You rock," I told her before leaning in to place a kiss on her soft pink lips. Our moment was soon interrupted when I heard a _bang _come from the room I was just in.

"EMMETT FORREST, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR AWKWARD, SCURUFFY, PALE SELF BACK IN THIS ROOM, I SWEAR I WILL THROW ANOTHER DICTIONARY AT YOU, AND IT'LL HURT SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL YOUR HEAD FOR WEEKS!"

I didn't even need to second guess as to who that lovely message was from. Elle giggled into our kiss and broke away.

"Go, before you get your beaten to death by a pregnant woman with a dictionary," Elle commanded with a playful push that sent me towards Brooke's room. "I'll talk to Warner. His ear's going to be numb when I'm done talking to him."

Before she and I left to go our separate ways, Elle turned to me with a smirk.

"You're confused because I have Warner's number, right?" she asked, reading my mind. I nodded.

"Why, I dare ask." Elle beamed. I frowned. I didn't see how my wife still having her ex-boyfriend's phone number was anything to smile about.

"I like to prank call him sometimes," Elle confessed with an adorable shrug. The answer made me feel a lot better about stepping into the threshold of all that is evil in a few moments.

**Hey guys! Now that the story is drawing to a close soon, I can sadly say that the next Emmett chapter will be his last chapter...which sucks because he was my favorite to write for...especially in little friendship bits with Brooke! The sister line in the movie made me "AW!" out loud, and I just had to put that in the story. On a positive note, I want to thank you yet again for reading and for your reviews! I was surpsied (in a good way, of course) to see that I got three reviews for a filler chapter! Thanks so much to you three reviewers for that! As far as this chapter goes...review and let me know what you think, because this was one of my favorite chapters to write! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Elle**

The phone barely got to ring once before Warner picked up.

"What Mom?" he asked, clearly agitated. "I'm doing what you told me to do, okay?" I swallowed the teasing laugh that had built up and cleared my throat. Originally, I had planned to yell his ear off, but the second I heard his stressed voice I softened up.

"Warner, it's Elle." The other end was silent. I thought he had hung up and was ready to call him back and yell at him for it when I heard Warner's small voice.

"Elle?"

"Yup, that's me." I could hear him groan.

"Yes, my fridge is running, and no, I'm not going to catch it." I smiled at the reference of my favorite line to prank call with and then shook my head. For the first time in years, a prank call wasn't my reason for calling this man.

"Warner, in all seriousness…" I winced at the use of the word 'serious'. I had hated that word ever since Warner had broken up with me for someone who possessed the trait more than I had.

"Brooke's gone into labor. Well, she's been in labor for a really long time…but the point is, she's gone into labor," I told him quickly, chewing on the inside of my cheek nervously. Warner was silent for such a long time I questioned if he had hung up again.

"Now?" he asked, his voice cracking. "I just counted…that can't be right. That's impossible. She's not due until next month."

"Well, it is possible and it's happening now," I informed him, rolling my eyes.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked to no one in particular. I rolled my eyes again.

"What you're gonna do is get over here, like, now, and help Brooke out! Emmett's in there holding her hand, and we all know his hand is not the hand she should be holding!" I scolded. "You can't just run away from your mistakes and expect them to just disappear!"

"You sound like my mother…" Warner muttered.

"Good!" I hissed. "Now get over here and help deliver Brooke's—_your _baby, Warner!" I could hear my ex-boyfriend draw in a large breath and exhale.

"I'm all the way across town. The hospital is two hours away from where I am. I wouldn't even make it on time."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"So you're just not coming, is that it?" I asked him, trying to sound as much like Mama Huntington as possible. "You're just going to make up some lame excuse for not being able to make it on time. You know, there's a thing called exceeding the speed limit. It's really quite fun, and it's a real time saver too." I couldn't see it, but I could tell he nodded.

"It's more complicated than you think it is…" Warner began with another pitiful excuse. I knew he wasn't afraid of being late. He was afraid of what he would see once he got to the hospital. It struck me as peculiar that a grown man could be so scared of an innocent infant. Warner was beginning to frustrate me with his pathetic-ness.

"No, it's not," I cut him off sharply. "You should just suck up your petty fears and help Brooke."

"What are you talking about? I'm not scared!"

"If you weren't scared, you would have been here by now! You're not breaking another girl's heart, Warner! I won't let you!"

I didn't intend for it to happen, I wondered if he had taken that to offense. It was true, though. First Warner had broken my heart, and then Vivienne's, and who knows how many girls' hearts were broken before and after that?

"I'm sorry about that, but you…you just need to be here, Warner. I don't think Brooke will care if you show up late or not," I told him. "I think what she would care about more is whether you'd show up at all. Sure, it's a little early and _very _unexpected, but this is your kid too. And it's coming." I swear I heard him sniffle, though I didn't gather up the nerve to ask if he was actually crying. I knew he'd just deny it anyway.

Finally, I heard him clear his throat and tighten his grip on his phone. "I'll get over there as fast as I can." Before I could even say anything else, he hung up.

It took a few minutes to allow the whole conversation to sink in. I found it weird that I had just stood up for someone I was angry at. Normally, my grudges lasted longer than that. But the second I heard from Emmett that he was in there with Brooke while Warner played hide-and-go-seek with the rest of us, a wave of protectiveness toward Brooke had hit me. This man had won the one thing Emmett and I had wanted for the longest time, and he was ready to throw it all away. Sure, I was still pretty angry at Brooke, but I wasn't about to let Warner do this to her.

With a toss of my blonde hair, I pressed the little red button on my cell phone to end my side of the phone call and walked back to Vivienne's room to meet Danny.

But when I went to take my first step, my legs had that Jell-O feeling again, and they collapsed under me. I flew to the floor and hit my head on the cold tile. The last thing I could see before falling unconscious was a flock of nurses coming to my rescue.

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you with that big old cliff-hanger there, but a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do. I'll hopefully post the next chapter up soon! Thanks so much for reading and for reviewing!! Keep it up!!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Brooke**

I never believed in true love. I never knew who Cinderella or Snow White were. I hated Disney movies because I hated the happily ever after that I knew wasn't real. By the time I was four, I understood that true love was a figment of imagination, because it really never lasted.

Every relationship I had in the past never lasted for more than a month or two. I lost my husband too quickly, who was my last ray of hope that true love could actually be out there. And then I lost my friends and the father of this baby in a matter of a few days.

True love was a bunch of crap, if you ask me.

And giving birth was crap.

I had been in labor for twenty hours, almost a day. And all that came out of that was a freaking head. Whoop dee doo.

"Brooke, don't give up now," Doctor Grosse pleaded. I shook my head, feeling dizzy and exhausted, and wiped another gallon of sweat from my forehead.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered through choppy breaths. Doctor Grosse rolled his eyes.

"What's ridiculous is the amount of complaints you can come up with." Before I could flip the male gynecologist off, Emmett gave my hand another squeeze. I really admired how he had barely left my side at all during the twenty hours.

"You can do this," he assured me. Doctor Grosse nodded.

"What Forrest said. You give me, like, five more big, strong pushes, and you'll have a son or daughter." Emmett smiled and rubbed my forearm.

"You hear that? A son or daughter! Isn't that great?"

"Shut that hole in your face and just hold my hand," I snapped. "Alright, I'll push, but I still don't think anything…"

A giant contraction cut me off and made me yelp with pain. I had never experienced so much pain in my life. This wasn't your average once-a-month period cramp pain, this was colossal pain. I leaned forward, shut my eyes tightly, and pushed with all my might.

I guess having an extremely long labor was my punishment for having an abnormally short pregnancy. It was Mother Nature's way of only being fair.

I hated Mother Nature for that. Screw the punishment thing! I deserved to be put out of my misery for a little while!

The small amount of energy I had left from the events before had almost completely been drained from me. I didn't even want to think about how I looked at that moment. Then again, I was too tired and too in pain to care.

"Brooke, you need to keep pushing," Doctor Grosse persisted, his eyes blazing with who-knows-what emotion. I shook my head drowsily.

"I…can't…" Emmett looked down at me, clearly faking a look of surprise. I still could never understand how he managed to be a fantastic lawyer when he was such a pitiful actor.

"That's pathetic. So you're just going to give up? After all me, Elle, and especially you have been through? I thought you were stronger than that."

Well, when he put it that way…

"Five seconds," said Doctor Grosse for the millionth time. He was beginning to sound like a broken record. And like all broken records, the repetition was getting annoying. I fought the urge to hit my Doctor and picked a focal spot to look at on the far wall. At least I had listened a little at birthing class.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked. I lost my focal spot due to the distraction he had created and glared at the man who I probably should have been thanking.

"I was ready twenty hours ago," I said stiffly, my eyes glowering at him. Emmett suppressed an awkward, tiny smile and gripped onto my hand.

I tried finding another focal point, but it was hopeless, just like this labor. Instead I looked down at my hand, which was turning white from clutching onto Emmett. Somehow, looking at my hand made my body suddenly calm, the tension and pain slowly receding. It was a good feeling.

All too soon, five seconds came around, and another contraction hit me at full force. With almost all my energy lost, screaming seemed hopeless and annoying at the time. I winced in pain and pushed forward with the last strand of energy I had left.

Once I shut my eyes tightly and began to push, a sudden whirlwind of memories came flying into my head. Every happy moment, every sad moment, every surprising moment, every conversation I had, and every emotion that I had felt over the past nine months swirled around in my brain.

_Agreeing to be Elle and Emmett's surrogate…_

_The evil nurse and her needles…_

_The pile of negative pregnancy tests that caused me to lie…_

_My first talk with Kiki…_

_Sleeping with Warner…_

_Throwing the dictionary at Emmett…_

_Surrogacy counseling…_

_Lamaze classes…_

_Finding out that I actually was pregnant with my baby…_

_Talking with Emmett in Rosalyn Park…_

_Walking in on Elle and Emmett sleeping together…_

_Watching movies with a very drunk Elle…_

_Elle's reaction to the true story of the pregnancy at her baby shower…_

_The court trial…_

_Emmett driving like a mad-man to get me to the hospital…_

_Twenty hours worth of Doctor Grosse saying, "Five seconds", pushing, sweating, and screaming..._

And somehow or another, in the midst of my walk down memory lane, I managed to deliver my baby. I fell back onto my pillow with a sigh of exhaustion.

A loud, gurgly cry brought tears to my eyes. Doctor Grosse looked up at me and smiled.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," he told me and he began to hold the baby up. There she was, my daughter, in all her placenta-covered glory. Her eyes were shut tightly as she screamed even louder than I had been screaming before, and her face was bright red. I took a moment to soak in all of her perfect, miniature features. I felt Emmett's now-swollen hand rest on my shoulder.

And then she disappeared.

"Huh?" I asked, still slightly delirious. "Where'd she go?" Emmett laughed softly.

"She'll be right back. The nurses are just cleaning her up for you." I smiled, but on the inside, I wanted to reach out and yank the kid from those nurses. 'She'll be right back' wasn't good enough for me. I wanted my baby at that moment and that moment only.

After thirty seconds that seemed to stretch on for days, Doctor Grosse placed the five pound, four ounce pink bundle in my arms. She was still screeching, but that didn't change the fact that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I grinned from ear to ear. The fact that it was the middle of the night and that I was extremely tired didn't even faze me as I ran a finger down her soft little cheek. I sniffled and began to rock her gently in my arms.

"Hey, Cutie!" I whispered, my voice masked by her crying. "I'm your…"

I tried to say the word, but somehow, it felt weird. I didn't feel like a mother. There was no flood of maternal estrogen that came over me like I had expected. Maybe this was all some freaky dream. The whole nine months was just nine hours of a big dream.

And then, I knew for sure it wasn't a dream when my baby's crying subsided into whimpers as she opened her big, beautiful, blue eyes to stare up at me. I swear I saw a tiny little smile graze those tiny little lips.

One look. One look was all it took for my heart to melt.

"I'm your mom," I finished, the words now coming to me easily.

My perspective changed from that point on. True love was out there. All I had to do was read between the lines and realize that you could fall for someone who wasn't a prince, or any male for that matter.

So true love in fact did exist…just, not the kind I had always fantasized about. I was truly in love with my daughter.

**Hey everyone! So FINALLY this baby girl arrives! Happy with the results?? Not so happy?? Let me know! I tried to derail from anything too disgusting...birthing scenes are never too fun to write for me. I hope you enjoyed it though. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Wednesday. Thanks for reading and reviewing, as usual!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBtM or Baby Mama.**

**Emmett**

The miracle of life was probably the most gruesome thing a man could ever see in his entire life. It was what came after the marathon of labor that was the truly beautiful part.

With the genetics of both Brooke and Warner, this baby was already gorgeous at just one hour old. Not only was she beautiful, but she had the ability to light someone up with just one look. I watched in happiness as Brooke peered over at the nurse, Donna, who was handling her daughter.

"She's so beautiful, Brooke," I said as I watched the nurse change the baby's diaper and wrap her up in her pink blanket again. Brooke beamed.

"I know," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of her baby. She suddenly looked up at me. "What time is it anyway?" I glanced down at my watch.

"Six in the morning," I told her. Brooke rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.

"I completely forgot I haven't slept in, like, two days. The court trial and this labor thing have had me wiped out." Brooke leaned back against her pillow and allowed her eyes to continue to droop.

"You should get some sleep," I told her, concern in my voice after I noticed the circles forming under her eyes. "You look like you need it." Brooke slapped me lightly on the arm, a playful smirk on her face. I had a feeling that if she had all of her energy, that slap would have been harder.

I leapt up from my chair and was just about to leave Brooke to her slumber when I heard her meek voice call for my name.

"Um, Emmett?" Brooke asked hesitantly. I gazed over at her.

"Yeah?"

"In case you haven't heard it enough from me, I just wanted to say… thank you…for everything that you've done for me." I felt tears well up in my eye. Whether it was my still-throbbing hand or the fact that Brooke had just thanked me, I didn't know.

"No problem," I told her. Brooke smiled as she rotated to lie on her side.

"And thank _you _for everything too," I told her. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, what did I do for you besides annoy you and lie to you?" she asked sarcastically. I smiled. She had done way more than she thought she had done.

"You taught me how to become a better father. Sure, you drove me crazy, I'm not going to deny that. But with every annoyance you brought to me, you taught me a little more about how to take care of a human being. Even though it may take way longer than I want it to, I know I'm going to be ready by the time I get to be a dad. I'm no where near as scared as I was a few months before."

Brooke blinked in confusion. "I guess I did kind of help you out, didn't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you really did."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Brooke asked. She made no attempt to hide the jitter of excitement in her voice. Slowly, I allowed another smile to creep onto my face.

"I don't think I ever was mad at you," I told her honestly. "You and I have become too close to ruin everything over a baby." Brooke smiled drowsily and ran a hand through her hair.

"That means so much…hearing that from you," Brooke said with as much enthusiasm as her exhausted, tiny body would allow her to show.

I thought back to the spilled soda incident. It seemed so long ago, yet I remembered it vividly. Brooke, once assured forgiveness by Elle, was all smiles. I remembered thinking how much forgiveness meant to her, and I thought how that policy of hers hadn't changed at all. Brooke yawned again.

"I'm just…gonna…"

"Sleep?" I guessed. Brooke's eyelids fluttered open again.

"No! I was just going to rest my eyes!" she objected.

I chuckled, shaking my head. I wasn't about to start up another argument with Brooke, especially not after she had just given birth and was ready to snap at just about anyone.

"Okay, then I'll just leave you to 'rest your eyes' then," I said sarcastically as I continued making my way to the doorway. I whirled around when I realized there was something more I wanted to tell Brooke.

But when I opened my mouth to speak, a laugh came out instead. Brooke had already fallen fast asleep.

"You're going to make a great mom," I whispered before leaving her to rest.

And when I turned around, I almost collided with the man standing in front of me. I skidded to a quick stop and took a look at the man, whose breath smelled faintly of alcohol, whose eyes had darker circles under them than Brooke's eyes had, and whose face read guilt all over it.

"Hey, Warner," I finally choked out.

**Hey, hey, hey! So I have good and bad news concerning the story. The bad news: There are only four more chapters left (not including my big thank-you author's note which will come after the last chapter)...which really sucks because this has been my absolute favorite story to write. And the good news: I have finished typing up the story, so the updates will be much faster depending on the amount of homework I have. (You know how those teachers like packing on the homework...mine sure do...bleh!) And more good news not concerning the story: I have three new LB oneshots lined up in my noggin which I'm super excited to start writing! Thanks a million for those of you who read and reviewed last chapter!!! Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! You guys always say the nicest things, and it really brightens up my day!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish **_**I owned Legally Blonde the Musical or Baby Mama.**

**Warner**

Emmett just stood there after he had greeted me timidly. By the was he was slumping over, I could tell I wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

"How is—how are they?" I asked quietly. I feared raising my voice any higher. I didn't want Emmett to see me break down.

I had expected a verbal answer, but Emmett just quietly placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me directly in the eye. My God, I hated when he did that. It made that scrawny dude seem so…intimidating. I could never work up the nerve to look someone in the eye so fiercely without breaking a sweat. Every _good_ lawyer knew how to made eye contact, which said a lot about Emmett and how much better at being a lawyer he was than me.

"They're both healthy and doing fine," was all he told me before giving me a small nod and walking away.

I stood, frozen, debating over whether or not to go into Brooke's room. My brain kept screaming for me to back away and run, but my heart kept playing Elle's conversation with me in my head. I patted my jacket pocket and sighed. Elle was right; I couldn't break another girl's heart.

Shoving off all of my fears, I shut my eyes tightly and took a giant step into the room. When I didn't hear anything collapse or shatter or scream, I figured it was safe to open my eyes.

I sighed with relief when I saw that Brooke wasn't awake. As stalker-ish as it may seem, I took a seat in the chair on the wall opposite from the bed and watched her sleep. I had been the one to wake up second when we had first slept together, and I had never gotten the opportunity to watch her slumber.

I let out a small laugh. I was stunned at how a woman with so much energy could be such a peaceful sleeper. Lying on her back with her arms sprawled across the bed, her chest slowly rose and fell with every breath she took. Her face was pale and her hair looked damp. Judging by the tired circles under her eyes, I could tell she was exhausted too. Even without any accessory or make-up on, she still managed to look breathtakingly beautiful.

It made me wonder about our baby. Was it a boy or a girl? I had no idea. I thought back to when I had first thought about having kids in the twelfth grade. We had been assigned a flour sack to take care of for a week, and I had enjoyed the project the most, mainly because we got to write an essay about our flour's future. As I typed away, I could see everything clearly.

My son would grow up to be a scholar, just like all the Huntingtons (with the exception of me) had done before him. He would go off to be a mayor, and then a governor, and then a member of the Senate, and finally, my son would be Commander and Chief. I smiled to myself, knowing that the dream was still possible.

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard a door shut from beside me. There stood a tall woman with mint green scrubs and a small pink bundle in her arms. Pink. I didn't need any further indication or clue. I knew all my big dreams for this child had changed.

The nurse gazed over at Brooke's sleeping form and sighed.

"Oh, she's asleep. I was going to get this feeding lesson started," she said aloud to no one, which made me wonder if she was ignoring me on purpose. Hesitantly, I cleared my throat.

The nurse jumped and looked down at me. "Hello, Sir," she greeted with a warm smile. It had been a long time since I had seen such a friendly gesture. I smiled back.

"I'm just gonna take this little cutie back to the nursery till she wakes up," the nurse, whose name tag read Donna, announced as she turned to walk away from me.

I shot up from my seat and exclaimed, "Wait!" Donna turned back around to face me. I looked down at the ground the second her eyes even tried to lock with mine. There I went with that eye contact thing again.

"I…um…I can take her," I offered timidly. The nurse looked from the baby in her arms, to the happily sleeping Brooke, to me.

"And I'm guessing you're her…" She trailed off as she looked back down at the baby. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm…" I swallowed hard. "I'm her father." Donna smiled warmly again as she motioned for me to sit back down in my seat.

"Well then in that case, Mister…"

"Huntington," I finished for her.

"Mister Huntington," Donna continued. "I'd like you to meet your daughter." She bent down and placed the surprisingly light baby girl in my arms.

Somehow, my arms knew exactly how to situate themselves in order to hold her properly. I was still too afraid to look at this little kid, so instead I turned to Donna as my scapegoat. The nurse simply smiled.

"Don't be afraid to look at her," she said as if she had read my mind. "She doesn't bite… yet, and she's one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. You and your wife should be very proud."

Before I could even object to Brooke being my wife, Donna waltzed out of the room. I drew in a large breath and finally brought my gaze to look down at my daughter. I broke into a smile once I saw how wonderful she was.

Even though she was sleeping, she was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. She looked exactly like Brooke. Same light blonde hair, same little nose, and even the same sleeping behaviors. This girl was a miniature version of her mother.

I decided that adorable wasn't the right word to use to describe her. She was beautiful. Typically, I hated when people said that their infant was beautiful, when to me, they all looked the same at birth. My brother Peyton and his wife Muffy had two sons, and when they were born, they were the ugliest pink lumps I had ever seen. Just to keep my brother happy I had lied about how 'beautiful' they were. Eventually, as they grew older, they had grown into two cute little boys. That wasn't the case with my little girl. She didn't need to grow into anything. She was already gorgeous.

I watched as her eyelids slowly opened to reveal a dazzling set of blue eyes that resembled Brooke's. I had expected to scream or jump, but I was surprised to find that I was having no trouble looking my kid in the eye. I'm not sure how long we sat like that, just looking at each other. I noticed her little lip begin to quiver.

Unlike how to hold my arms, I didn't know how to quiet down a screaming baby. The louder her cries got, the more panicked I became. I desperately tried to calm her down by shushing her and trying to rock her back and forth, but nothing seemed to get her to stop crying.

I was so wrapped up in the frenzy that I didn't even notice Brooke's sheets rustling. It was when I heard her confused groan my head shot up.

"Warner?" she asked groggily. I smiled.

"Hey," I greeted her, my voice prevailing above our baby's crying. I looked at how exhausted Brooke still looked and smiled. "You look _really _tired." Brooke stretched her arms out and struggled to sit up.

"Well, you try giving birth and then let me know how you feel," Brooke replied sarcastically. She took notice to the screaming baby in my arms and her eyes widened.

"Here, I've got her," she assured me as she extended her arms in my direction. I obeyed by getting up and placing our girl in her arms. Brooke beamed the second she looked down at the screaming baby.

"Hey, Kiddo, calm down," she whispered soothingly as she rocked her gently. Sure enough, the baby's hiccupping cries were reduced to quiet sniffles. I winced at the way she was so natural with the baby as opposed to stiff, awkward me. I smiled nervously.

"She's really amazing," I said. Brooke smiled and continued to look down at our daughter.

"I know! I love her so much!" I noticed how we had been referring to our daughter as 'her' and 'she' for too long.

"She needs a name," I announced. Brooke's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Omigod! I completely forgot about that! She does need a name!" I grinned and leaned inward.

"Any ideas?" I asked. Brooke shook her head.

"Nothing. But you can just start throwing some names out there and we're bound to come up with something." She smiled brightly, which made me feel like a lot less of a jerk about leaving her in the courtroom earlier.

"Okay…" I agreed, racking my brain for any possible girl name. I had a bountiful supply of boy names lined up in my head, but I was clueless when it came to girls.

"Florence?" I guessed. My mother was the first girl I could think of. Brooke cringed and made no attempt at hiding it. "What?" I asked. "Florence is my mother's name."

"And my mother's name was Nicole," Brooke said with a shrug. "I'm not letting you name our baby Florence. That sounds like an old lady name!"

"Sandrine."

"Great, so now she sounds like a cookie."

"It's French," I retorted.

"For cookie?" Brooke inquired. I shrugged overdramatically.

"I don't know what it means!"

"Just pick another name," Brooke demanded. I still didn't understand why she was putting the task on my shoulders, when she clearly didn't approve of any of my name suggestions.

"Cindy Lou?"

"We're naming a _baby_, Warner, not a Doctor Suess character."

I sighed. Pleasing Brooke was like winning the lottery. Impossible.

"Peggy?"

"Ew."

"Laurel?"

"Heck no!"

"Ignatia?"

"You're serious?"

"Willow?"

"Are you _intentionally _trying to get our daughter beaten up at recess?"

"Bailey?"

"I'm from Philadelphia, not the South."

"Your point?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"This kid's not a Bailey, that's my point." She used her free arm to whisk a strand of hair from her eyes. "Warner, our little girl is extraordinary, and therefore, she needs an extraordinary name." I nodded; she was right.

I thought back to every girl I had ever met. Not one name stuck me as extraordinary. Like I had said before, this wasn't the lifestyle I had planned. I was caught off guard. Accidentally getting a girl pregnant was not part of the big picture at all. I had always dreamed of making it to the Senate, getting married, and living in a big white house with our dog and our three kids, at least just like the Kennedys.

Just like the Kennedys…

It hit me like a wave crashing onto the shore, like an erupting volcano, like a rock hitting someone in the head. I had figured out the perfect name.

"Caroline!" I breathed out in excitement. Brooke's head shot up so that her eyes were looking directly into mine. I suppose it was something about those blue eyes that kept my gaze from unlocking with hers.

"What?" Brooke asked in a voice just about a whisper.

"Caroline," I answered, my excitement now at bay. I couldn't read her expression as clearly as I could before, making me wonder if she liked my choice or not. "Like Caroline Kennedy. It means beautiful woman in Latin."

"Caroline," Brooke repeated softly, drawing out the name and looking back down at the baby. "That's…that's…"

Ha. Can't come up with a good reason to veto this name, can we?

"That's perfect," Brooke finally said as she ran a finger down our daughter's cheek. "Caroline. I love it."

"I think Nicole would make a pretty middle name for her," I suggested. It was only fair that she had some relation to Caroline's name, and her mother's name seemed to fit well with Caroline.

"Caroline Nicole," Brooke confirmed. She looked up at me with a giddy smile. For the first time in seven years, I saw the Brooke Wyndham I had seen at the trial behind that smile.

"We, Mister Huntington, are good," Brooke said with a smirk. I smiled in return, finding it amazing how a little, red-faced, screaming person could clear up even the smallest amount of tension between two people.

At that moment, while we were both smiling and enjoying our discovery of the name, I figured it would be the best time to do what my mom had said 'was the right thing'. I patted my pocket again and felt the small lump that resided there; the reason for my being across town and late. My fingers dug into the velvet of the item's container as I pulled it from my pocket and got down on one knee.

"Brooke," I began, my voice quivering, "marry me?" I was not sure if she heard me, because all she did was stare at me blankly. I was about to consider asking her again until I saw the muscles in her face begin to tense.

"No," Brooke whispered after about five minutes of just staring at each other. I was confused. Was I the one with the hearing problem?

"What?" I asked, still confused. I sprung up from the floor, only to feel a radiating pain in my knee. I winced at the thought of growing old and getting arthritis like my father. Arthritis made people—including Dad—miserable, and I didn't want to be one of those people.

"No," Brooke repeated with more force. "Why on Earth would you ask me that? And my God, how much did that ring cost?" I shut the velvet box and rammed the ring back into my pocket. I guess a little more than just arthritis could make a man miserable.

"That's not important."

"Not important? Warner, you just asked me to _marry _you!"

"And you said no," I added bitterly.

"Well, of course I said no! We had one night together, and suddenly you want to take me down the aisle! You're crazy!"

"How am I crazy? All I wanted to do was be there for you and Caroline."

"There are other ways to raise a baby than getting married, Warner. The times have changed. I thought _you_ could change. Clearly I was wrong. You're still the same self-centered jerk you were nine months ago!"

"But, I—I love you," I stammered pathetically. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! The only reason you're even here is because of some stupid, drunken mistake that resulted in me getting pregnant! You don't love me! You never have and you never will! The only person you'll ever love is yourself!"

I saw the tears brimming in Brooke's eyes as she screamed at me, startling Caroline and making her cry, and I fought the urge to cry myself. What Brooke said had hurt, but it was completely true. I wasn't really in love with Brooke, I was only doing what I felt obligated to do, what my parents had _made_ me feel obligated to do.

But my big mouth couldn't let Brooke know that she was right. I couldn't have just agreed with her and settled on a different way to raise our child. No, I opted for the other, more complicated choice instead.

"Oh yeah! If that's how you feel then…fine! I'll just get out of your way!"

"Good! I—_we _don't need you!" Brooke shouted back angrily, her face flushed and her eyes burning a hole right through me.

It struck me that I was now glaring at my shoes instead of looking Brooke in the eye, and then I knew. That break of eye contact was a symbol of so many other things breaking between the two of us.

With a grunt that signaled a good-bye, I turned away from Brooke and my daughter and walked out of the room, down the stairs, out of the hospital, to my car, and drove away.

Whether or not it was going to be forever until I saw either one of them again, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was doing what I did best.

Running away.

**Hola! So a lot happened in this chapter, and it kind of went from being happy to sad. On the positive side, now the baby has a name! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to come up with Caroline, too. I think the baby went from being Laura, to Emma, to Angie, to Amy, to Erica, to Claire, to Nikki, to Annaliese, and probably a lot more that I can't remember at the moment, before I settled with Caroline. I'm glad I chose the name too, because not only did it hook well with Legally Blonde, but there is actually a character in Baby Mama (Kate's sister) named Caroline! I'm big on name-references/meanings when naming a baby, so it was like Christmas for me! Why I didn't think of this before and save myself the trouble, I have no clue...I'm kind of ditzy like that : ) And just to avoid any conflict, I tried to pick really exotic names (or names of people I didn't like...ahem...Bailey Hanks) for Warner to suggest and Brooke/me to insult, so I apologize if you have an emotional attatchment to one of those names or that is your name or any other reason that you may want to attack me for. And on the lower note, Warner has left the building...again. Whether or not it's for good, I can't tell you. Sorry for such a sad ending to such a mostly happy chapter.**

**Thanks sooo much for reading, and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter! Don't hesitate to press that (I think it's green now) button and let me know what you think! I've had one of those no-good-terrible-horrible-very-bad-days and could use some major cheering up! Thanks!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBtM or Baby Mama.**

**Brooke**

I'll admit, I thought he would stay.

I watched his hunched over figure trudge away until he was out of my sight, silently praying he would turn around and apologize…or at least say, "Gotcha!"

But he didn't turn around. He disappeared. And I wasn't sure whether to take that as a permanent good-bye or not.

Okay, so maybe I should rephrase my previous thought. I _wanted _him to stay.

Warner walking away from Caroline and I was really a slap in the face. For the first time since I ever discovered I was pregnant, I truly felt alone. I couldn't take care of a baby; I could barely take care of myself. And now it was too late. Warner was gone, Elle was gone, and she'd probably take Emmett with her.

I felt Caroline's tiny hand beating against my chest as she wailed for the attention I wasn't giving her. I continued to stare blankly ahead, still ruffled over what had just happened.

Finally I shook my head and started to calm down the screaming baby in my arms.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" I asked quietly, choking back tears of my own. One thing was for sure, she may have not looked like Warner, but she should sure as heck whine like him. Caroline continued to scream. I was surprised her vocal chords hadn't given out by then.

Set aside from that, she was perfect. Everything about Caroline was perfect. I had a hunch that with my stubbornness and Warner's pig-headedness, she already knew that she was perfect too. Once she had stopped wailing, I suppressed a smile to keep her from crying again.

"So it's just you and me now, Buddy," I told her with a sigh. Caroline looked up at me with a look on her face that seemed like she knew what I was saying to her. I knew she couldn't comprehend any of my words, though, unless she was some kind of child genius.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I can do this," I assured her, gazing up at the ceiling. The tone of my voice wasn't all that convincing. It made me wonder, could I really handle being a single mother? My mom had done it, but that didn't turn out too great.

I let a single tear slide down my cheek, despite my efforts of trying to be strong in front of Caroline.

"I'm sorry you have to see me break down like this," I apologized as I used my free hand to wipe under my eye and keep any other tears from falling. "But, you're just so perfect, and you came into this world thinking everything was going to be perfect..." I was surprised at how sappy I had become.

"It's not perfect, though, Caroline. You deserve so much better than this twisted lifestyle, and I have no idea how I can give it to you. I'm so sorry."

"But I do love you," I whispered to my wide eyed daughter. "Times are going to be rough if it's just you and I, but don't you ever think that I don't love you. I love you more than anything, Sweetie, and no man can ever compare to how much I love you. I know, I'm rambling like I'm some character out of Grey's Anatomy, and you have absolutely no idea as to what I'm saying, but I need to stress the point. I need you to know that I love you so, so much. _Every_ child deserves to know that her mother loves her."

Part of this whole monolouge was my feelings toward my mother that I had been bottling up for so long, and the other part was assuring myself moreso than my daughter that I could handle this. I didn't realize how hard I was bawling until I took a jagged breath to continue.

"I love you Caroline Nicole Wyndham. Nobody, nothing can change that."

And to my surprise, as if she understood the whole thing, Caroline snuggled just a little closer to me and shut her eyes. A small smile crept across her face as she drifted off to sleep. I allowed myself to smile faintly.

That gesture meant the world to me. With that tiny little snuggle, I finally understood that everything was actually going to be okay. I didn't need a man to help me; I could do this. Sure, I wouldn't be mother of the year, but in Caroline's eyes, I was already so much more than that. And her opinion was the only opinion that mattered.

I didn't want to rewrite the history that my mother had created. Believe me, that was the _last _thing that I wanted to do. But I had a feeling that with enough love for my little girl, I could keep that from happening.

"Sleep tight, Kiddo," I whispered before I placed a kiss on her soft forehead. "I love you."

**Howdy! So I tried to make this as sappy as possible, though I can't say sappy is really my forte. This chapter was mainly pointing out Brooke's change of heart, so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much to all you guys who read and reviewed! I think the last chapter got the most reviews of any chapter I've ever written have ever gotten, so thanks for all the sweet things you said! It really helped me cheer up after yesterday's suckiness! You're all the bomb!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Elle**

When I awoke from my fall, the first thing I saw was Emmett's frantic face. When he saw that I was awake, he breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" he breathed out as he hugged me tightly. It was then I noticed the IV in my arm, the hospital bracelet around my wrist, and the hospital gown draped over my body. I let out a small laugh and pushed Emmett away playfully.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked, searching my face for any signs of a chronicle disease.

"Embarrassed. I fainted! In the maternity ward!" I exclaimed, a blush running over my cheeks. Emmett smirked. I could tell he was glad I chose to use embarrassed over any other adjective.

"Well, Kiki is bringing you a change of clothes, the Delta Nus and Paulette are attacking me in order to get the okay to see you, and your parents are here…in case you die." I laughed again and stretched my arm over my head.

"How are Vivienne and Danny?" I asked groggily. I didn't realize how morphine could make someone feel so limp and tired, yet so giddy at the same time. And frankly, I didn't mind it. Emmett smiled.

"They're both fine. He's a really cute kid." I smiled. I had only seen Danny when he was just born, meaning I had only seen him when he was still covered in…well…God knows what that is, so I wouldn't able to judge his cuteness yet.

"And Brooke?" I asked hesitantly. I was hoping that since Emmett was with me, Warner was with Brooke. Emmett's grin grew even wider.

"Brooke and the baby are doing fine too. She's beautiful."

"It's a girl?" I asked, my voice rising in excitement. All hope in giving baby make-overs wasn't completely lost after all. Emmett nodded.

"She looks exactly like Brooke. It's kind of scary…"

Just as he was finishing his sentence, Doctor Grosse appeared in the doorway of my hospital room. He greeted each of us, a special twinkle in his eye that I had never seen before. What was he so cheery about? Was he quitting or something?

"Can I have a moment alone with Elle, please?" he addressed Emmett. My husband agreed slowly and walked out of the room with a confused, terrified look on his face. Doctor Grosse smiled as he turned his attention back to me.

"He thinks I'm dying," I confessed to the doctor, who laughed along with me at Emmett's overly-protective self.

"Well," he began, taking a pen from his pocket and reading off of the clipboard in his hands. "We got your blood work bad, and you are slightly anemic, which explains the fainting." I nodded. Medical terminology may have not been my forte, but I knew enough to understand that my body wasn't being taken over by some rare, foreign disease. Emmett would be excited to hear that.

"And there's something else," he began, his eyes bulging out of their socket and looking even larger than usual under his magnifying glasses. "You are pregnant."

My jaw dropped. There had to be some kind of typo, or misprint, or maybe he just read wrong or had another woman's paperwork. I shook my head once I was able to regain human thoughts again.

"That's impossible. I paid you thousands of dollars to tell me that's impossible. You said our chances were one in a million," I told him, my voice dry and scratchy, the way it always got when I was anxious. Doctor Grosse grinned, his teeth showing behind his furry gray beard.

"Well, you're only eight weeks along, but you are most definitely pregnant. I'd start buying lottery tickets if I were you," I told me. "Congratulations, Miss Woods. Although I must say, you and your husband were the most difficult couple to work with, you made me the happiest I had ever been for a couple when I had read that you beat the odds." I smiled at hearing the first ever compliment from the man.

I thanked the doctor at least twenty times before he left the room and let my husband come strolling in. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror, grinning from ear to ear as I noted my new mother glow. Emmett leaned against the frame of the door, still oblivious to the news.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" he asked.

I could do one of two things. Trick him, or tell him straight out. My excitement got the best of me before I could even consider the decision.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed. Emmett stared at me for a moment, his head cocked to the side in utter cluelessness. He then shook his head and looked back up at me.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice squeaky. I clapped my hands together.

"I'm pregnant! We're having a…"

Before I could finish, Emmett's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slid to the floor. I laughed and shook my head. At least he took the news better than he would have if I had tricked him.

**LEGALLYBLONDETHEMUSICAL**

Once I was finally discharged from the hospital and told everyone the good news, I figured it was time to pay an old friend a visit.

Brooke's face lit up when she saw me at her doorway.

"Hi!" she cheered quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping baby up in her arms. I smiled, waved, and took a seat at the edge of her hospital bed. Leaning over, I decided to get a good look at Brooke's daughter. Emmett was right when he said she looked exactly like Brooke.

"Omigod, Brooke!" I exclaimed as I placed a finger on the baby's soft, rosy cheek. "She's gorgeous." Brooke beamed.

"Thanks."

"What's her name?"

"Caroline."

I smiled. Caroline suited this kid perfectly. I didn't need to even think twice about who came up with that name between Brooke and the Kennedy-loving father of this baby.

"Where's War…?" I began to ask as I surveyed a look around the room, looking for Warner. Brooke's smile faltered.

"He's…not…in the picture right now," she admitted slowly, looking back down at her daughter. Warner Scumbag Huntington the Third…that jerk! And to think I was actually going to consider being nice to him again!

"I'm so sorry," I told Brooke sincerely. I decided that I wouldn't press for any details on that subject. Brooke looked up at me from under her eyelashes and smiled slightly.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm going to be fine, doing this by myself and all. I can handle it," she assured me to the best of her ability.

I bit my lip. I wanted to take back all of the mean things I had said to her, said about her, or thought about her in the past few weeks and throw them away for good. Now that I was pregnant, the argument didn't have a point anymore. It didn't even have a point to begin with. Brooke and I were so close, and I had made a promise to Brooke that I would always forgive her, no matter what. That's what good friends do. Forgive.

Slowly, cautiously, I reached out and touched Brooke's shoulder. Looking into her eyes, I whispered, "I'm sorry…for everything. I shouldn't have freaked out at you and shut you out of my life."

"Because I'll always find a way to claw back in?" Brooke guessed. I giggled, still slightly high on morphine, and shook my head.

"No, because you're too good of a friend to let go," I said with a smile and a wink. Brooke's beam reemerged on her face.

"And," I added, "don't ever think you're alone. You'll always have me, Emmett, Kiki, Vivienne…I could go on forever." Brooke smiled.

"Thanks, that means so much to me!" she responded, a small tear that had been stuck in the corner of her eye now rolling down her cheek. She leaned forward and wrapped her free arm around my tiny frame, pulling me into a hug.

We pulled apart when Caroline began squirming in between us, Brooke laughed.

"She's got my energy," Brooke explained. "Putting her down for a nap is like trying to stick me with a needle." I grinned, remembering that day, the beginning of a new chapter in my life, when Brooke had attacked the nurses.

"Caroline," Brooke addressed the wriggling child in her arms quietly, "do you want to meet my buddy Elle? I think you'll really like her. I sure do." She gestured for me to take Caroline, and I obeyed eagerly.

Caroline peered up at me with two of the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. I could already tell she was going to break quite a few hearts in the future. I held back a squeal when I realized how right it felt to hold a baby in my arms. I could hardly believe that I would be doing this with my own baby in just a matter on months.

And that's when Brooke caught me off guard. "So you're pregnant." I tore my gaze away from Caroline to look at Brooke with raised eyebrows.

"How'd you know?" I asked. Brooke smirked.

"I can sense those things, remember? I guess you're glow kind of gave it away too." If possible, my eyebrows rose a bit higher.

"Really?" I asked, clearly impressed. Brooke shrugged as I handed back her baby, a sheepish grin on her face.

"And Margot may have told me," she admitted. I laughed. Of course, how could I forget that Margot couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it?

That moment couldn't have been any more perfect. I allowed my hand to rest on my stomach, where my own baby was growing, and broke out into the biggest smile ever.

I learned an extremely valuable lesson that year. Don't put all of your eggs in one basket, because things may not turn out like you plan for them to.

But those changes, those twists, and those alterations…that's what make the journey every bit more worthwhile in the end.

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter before the epilogue, which really bums me out because I've grown to this story so much. For those of you who haven't seen the movie...surprise! You didn't actually think I was going to finish this story without giving Elle and Emmett what they wanted, did you? Hope you enjoyed how everything turned out. Let me know what you think! The more reviews, the faster the update!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you have never heard of.**

**Evan**

I walked down the long hallway, my palms sweaty and my heart racing as my expensive shoes clicked against the floor. I waited for the longest time for this day to come, and now it was here. Was it possible to feel so exhilarated and so scared at the same time?

Turning the cold, brass knob, I swung the heavy door open to reveal my radiant fiancé in her white gown, checking out her reflection in the mirror. She spotted me, and a rose colored blush spread across her face.

"I told you not to look at me like this!" Caroline whined. "I look…"

"Beautiful," I finished for her as I approached her and placed a kiss on her perfect, lip-gloss covered lips. She giggled into our kiss and placed her hands on my chest.

"Evan Christian Forrest! Are you even supposed to be in here anyway?"

I smirked, knowing it's against the rules to see her at the moment, but I didn't care. I was too in love with Caroline to care about keeping to rules, which I'm usually a stickler about.

"Caroline Nicole Wyndham," I mocked her as I wrapped my arms around her neck, "I could care less about whether or not I'm allowed to be in here. As long as I'm with you, I don't care about rules." Caroline smiled that irresistible smile of hers and leaned in, kissing me again.

We were very involved in our kiss when we hear a cough from the open doorway.

"Get a room," Brooke, Caroline's mother commanded as she waltzed in and took a seat in the chair across from us. I got off of my fiancé and sighed.

"We _had _one until you showed up," I mumbled. Brooke shrugged. I couldn't blame her for being over-protective of Caroline. Growing up with the two of them, I knew that Caroline and Brooke were like the Gilmore Girls…only closer. They were all each other had, since Caroline's father left when she was born and only visited the two of them twice a year. I wondered if her father would show up today, on one of the most important days of his daughter's life, despite the fact that Caroline clearly resented the man and made no attempt at hiding that whenever he came around.

It's not like the girls needed Warner around. I think it was safe to say that Brooke had raised a pretty amazing woman.

Brooke suddenly pointed at me. "You're not supposed to be here!" she accused.

"Neither are you," I retorted. Brooke shrugged again.

"Touché. I may have snuck in here while your parents weren't looking. Guilty as charged."

Soon after, my beloved parents appeared in the doorway. I smiled at the sight of how happy they looked, despite how long they had been waiting. At the sight of Brooke, my father, Emmett, rolled his eyes.

"I told you she'd sneak in here while we weren't looking, Elle!" he whined. My mother smirked and shrugged.

"It's Brooke. She wouldn't listen to you for all the money in the world," Mom retorted as she turned her attention back to my future wife and I.

I loved saying that. Caroline Wyndham, my future bride. It just fit perfectly.

I had known Caroline all my life, since our parents were close. Caroline and I were polar opposites, but you know the saying…opposites attract. We clicked as soon as we could talk, going out to just about anywhere and spending almost every Friday night with a movie and a pizza for as long as I can remember. She was a year older than me, which came in handy because I always knew what to expect the next year in school. But her being a year older also had its cons at times.

I was a nerd. Let's face it. I was the math-loving, chess-playing, tormented geek all throughout my school years. If I were to count the number of times I had been snickered at or pushed in the halls, I would be here forever. I had always wondered why I had been so lucky to get a perfectly blended mix of Mom and Dad's personalities, but I got cursed with Dad's awkward, non-athletic, teenage self.

Caroline, on the other hand, was popular in school, but she wasn't the kind of 'popular' girl that would shove you—okay, _me_—into a locker at any given chance. She was the kind of popular girl who was loved because she loved back. You know how there's always that _one, nice_ popular girl out of that _entire_ 'in-crowd'? Yeah, I guess you could say Caroline was that girl.

And because she was popular, she had a ton of friends, majority of them boys. Football playing, attractive, popular boys. I watched all through middle and high school as Caroline went from jerk to jerk to jerk, never learning her lesson about, well, jerks. My heart slowly broke each time. It killed me that she couldn't look past all of those losers and see that I had been waiting for her to acknowledge the fact that we could be more than best friends since I was six.

And when she finally did go out with me, I realized it was worth the wait. Caroline had really matured and grown into a sophisticated woman by the time she dated me, and I had grown out of all my acne and actually became kind of hot by that time as well. Sure, it took a good fourteen years, but at least I didn't have to go through the pain of her breaking up with me within a week of our relationship like most of those football players did.

Now here we were, just a few years out of college, me studying to be a lawyer and she studying to be a therapist, on the best day of our lives. All the planning and excitement leading up to this day made the feeling even more satisfying.

Both of us laughing as my father and her mother bickered about the stupidest things, the way they always did, I took a seat beside my love and placed a kiss on her soft, blonde hair. I loved the way her hair always smelled like melons. It had always smelled that way since we were kids, and it still did to this day.

"Would you ever think in a million years this was where we would be?" Caroline asked as she peered up at me and took my hand in hers. Actually, I did think this was where we would be, and I had thought it for a very long time.

I had always imagined us sitting next to each other on a hospital bed, my parents and Brooke attacking us with congratulations and hugs as our other friend Daniel, who had also grown up with Caroline and I and was now a top neonatal surgeon, carried in our little baby Ava and placed her in my fiancé's arms.

It was the 'happily ever after' I had always imagined, only a million times better. I had the perfect parents, perfect friends, perfect future mother-in-law, perfect fiancé, and perfect daughter, and I couldn't have been happier.

**Hey everyone! So this is the epilogue and the end of this story. I tried to make it seem like it was Caroline and Evan's wedding day and not the day their baby was born and trick you all, so if it worked...yay! I had always planned for the end of the story to be the two kids when they were older, but I had gone from them being, like, six, to eighteen, to adults. I thought it would be a fitting way to end the story for the kids to come full circle, and I wanted to derive from the movie ending too. So I hope you enjoyed my little twisty ending! **

**And now for the big, sappy, good-bye author's note! I had originally planned to make this a seperate chapter, but I decided that I'd rather write it here. First of all, I would like to make a big thank-you to everyone who actually took the time out of their day to read my story! That alone means so much to me! Special thanks to TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou, DefiGraviti, H6p8gv, IAmNowACheckerboardChick, XLady Jackal, luannlockhart, Det. Flawless, GreekChorus, Lil M.A.K, IfIDeGreenifyYou, and Princess dogooder for your constant support and all of your reviews! This story would not have been possible without the encouragement from all of you! **

**So yeah, sadly, the story is over, but with every door that closes, another one opens! I know a few people asked about a sequel, and I honestly had considered it for a while, but I decided that it would be best to leave this story as is. But, I decided that I WILL be writing a mini-sequel/one-shot to this story in Emmett's point of view about Elle's whole pregnancy and his fatherly feelings, all that jazz, with guest appearances by all of the LB characters (except for Warner...who still ended up being a butthead in the end despite my newfound love for the Brooke/Warner ship), Caroline and Danny...so yay! I've also got a bunch of little one-shots and a multi-chaptered, angsty Brooke/Warner story in the works. You haven't seen the last of me! **

**Thanks so, so (x a million) much for being so amazing throughout my favorite story to write! Till next time!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


End file.
